Doki Doki PreCure Meet the Dark Wanderer
by Xantrax-42
Summary: A direct sequel to Smile PreCure Meet the Dream Traveler. After Blaze and the Smile PreCures defeated the evil Pierrot, everyone has lived happily ever after. But peace didn't last long as the Selfish invades the Human World. A dark warrior who had a deep feud towards them stood up as he fought back as he searched for the Legendary Warriors. Mana X OC
1. Chapter 1

Doki Doki PreCure meet the Dark Wanderer

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Hey, y'all! It's Xantrax-42! And thank you for waiting for the sequel! Yeah, as I said in the end, Blaze would NOT be the main character but my other OC and I shipped my OC with Mana. BE WARNED, THIS FIC IS NOT FOR YURI! Okay! Without further ado, let the direct sequel begin and I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCs! Enjoy! :D

Narrator: Months have passed since Blaze Akechi-the Dream Traveler-and Marchenland's Legendary Warriors-Smile PreCures-defeated the evil, nefarious Emperor of the Bad End Kingdom-Pierrot. With the Bad End Kingdom's downfall, everyone in every worlds has lived happily ever after and all was well. However, peace didn't last as the one known as the "Selfish" has now invading the Human World as they had invaded the beautiful land called the Trump Kingdom. However, one warrior standing against them as he had an endless feud against them as he searched for the Legendary Warriors...

The scene took place at the Selfish's hideout and three members of the Selfish are sitting on the couch to kill their time. One of them is the youngest member of them. He has light blue hair, olive eyes and has bat wing-like objects behind his ears. Another one is a woman with long light blue hair, olive eyes, wearing an asymmetrical outfit-partly a sleeveless dress, and partly heavy winter clothes-and has bat wing-like objects behind her ears. And another member is the oldest man-lying on the couch-who had grey hair tied in a tiny ponytail and had olive eyes, which is concealed with a pair of sunglasses, and had grey beard. Like the two of them, he also has bat wing-like objects behind his ears. Together, they were known as the Selfish Trio.

Boy: Hey! Didn't you worried about them?

Woman: Worried about what, Ira? The PreCures?

Ira: Yeah! They're such a party pooper and they didn't let us having fun! Didn't you feel frustrated, Marmo?

Marmo: Of course I feel frustrated! What can you expect? If all the PreCures are all here, it's more than just frustrated!

Man: *yawn lightly* More than just the PreCures...

Ira and Marmo then turned to that man, lying on the couch.

Marmo: What do you mean 'more than just the PreCures', Bel?

Bel: A loose end.

Ira: A loose end?

Bel: The Exile of the Dark... Shadow.

Ira and Marmo then smirked when they heard the name-Shadow.

Marmo: Oh. Him.

Ira: One of our Jikochuus has sent it to where humans live and finding him. And when they found him...

Bel: *smirked* We will rip his heart off his body and feast on his beating heart.

At the Human World, somewhere at the slum at midnight, a young boy, appears around 17-18 years old but can't determined his age, who look exactly like Blaze but more darker. He has dark purple hair similar to Dark Boy Sabata hairstyle, as well as his face, with scar appeared on his left cheek. His eyes has two different colors, his left eye is purple and his right eye is crimson red. He has a masked bandanna on his head and the purple scarf around his neck, he wear his vest-like armor, both his arms wear arm gloves. He wears long black pants and he wears sneakers. His panted lightly as he faced the monsters with a black heart with grey outlines and dark bat wings appeared on their bodies. He slashed every single one of them with his dark sword as he avoided their attacks and threw dark flames on their bodies. He then fired a few rounds of bullet from his gun, purified them. He then kicked one of them to the wall as he fired another rounds of bullet, purified it. He looked at the battlefield behind, all the damage was disappeared like it was nothing, restored to what it used to be. As he was about to leave the slum, another monster-which looked like the monster he faced, shaped like a gorilla-appeared in front of him and roared. The warrior then burned the monsters with dark flame from his right arm, defeated and purified it as the title appears.

(The next day...)

The scene then took place inside the trailer at the amusement park at the piers. The boy from yesterday slept soundly but then he woke up as the morning sun shined on his face. He got up as his hand pushed on the TV remote's button and turned on the TV, revealing the news about the Clover Tower that has finally opened, though he didn't watch it as his mind occupied him, thinking about yesterday's brutal fight against those monsters that after him. He then noticed the scar on his right arm, came from that fight. He then drink a cup of water beside his bed and drank it in one gulp. Suddenly, he sensed a danger is approaching as he went to the door and opened it, looking around.

Boy: (Where is it...? Can't show itself, huh?)

Man: Hey, look! What's that thing on the sea?

He then turned to the direction where that man pointed at. It was then a giant squid-like monster, like yesterday, with a black heart with grey outlines and dark bat wings appeared on it's body, emerged from the sea.

Monster: Shaaaaadooooowwww!

The boy then narrowed his eyes, glaring at the monster silently.

Boy: (So, that thing knows my name...) Jikochuu scum!

The monster-known as Jikochuu-roared as the people ran in panic as the boy named Shadow balled his hands into fists.

Shadow: Tch! Here we go again... Bad day for a hangover.

The Squid Jikochuu then launched it's tentacles on Shadow's trailer as he dodged it, glaring at the monster.

Shadow: Keep your filthy tentacles off my trailer!

The Jikochuu then pulled the trailer with it's tentacles as Shadow jumped into it. He then noticed his armor and wears it. He then noticed his weapons flew to him and grabbed them. And he grabbed the bag contains important items to him like food, water, clothings, etc. He jumped out of the trailer from the window and watched as the Jikochuu destroyed the trailer.

Shadow: Not my trailer...! You gotta pay for that!

The Jikochuu roared as the tentacles popped out of the wooden floor as Shadow draw his dark sword from the sheath on his waist.

Shadow: You wanna fight? Let's go!

The Jikochuu's tentacles is attempting to slam Shadow but he dodged them easily and countered them with a single slash. The Jikochuu roared in pain as it tried to slam him again but Shadow does the same by counter them.

Shadow: Was that your best?

More tentacles sprouted from the wooden floor as Shadow cursed under his breath. The tentacles then started to slam him all at once but he dodged them easily and jumped up before he slashed them with helm breaker. The Jikochuu roared in pain as the tentacles retreated before submerged into the sea. He watched the monster swimmed to the other side of the amusement park.

Shadow: Don't think you can get away from me...

He went after the Jikochuu by tracking it's direction. But then he stopped his step as he noticed the Jikochuu emerged from the sea and the tentacles started to slam him but he ran to the other side without looking back, causing it to broke another part of the wooden floor. But it isn't the end, the tentacles popped out of the wooden floor. He then pulled out his gun.

Shadow: Ombra Eucliss... It's time for you to burn those selfishness into ashes...

He then fired his gun with dark bullet as the Jikochuu attempted to block the attack but the bullet's heat burn it off as it roared.

Shadow: Come on, squid head!

The Jikochuu's tentacles then started to slam him again but he dodged them again and fired another round of dark bullets towards the tentacles, causing it roared in pain as it submerged into the sea again.

Shadow: You fight like pussies...!

He went after the Jikochuu again as he made his way to the other direction as soon as he can. Then, he arrived behind the ferris wheel and looked around, wondering where it goes. Suddenly, he turned around and noticed the Jikochuu appeared beside the ferris wheel. He gritted his teeth as the Jikochuu grabbed the ferris wheel with it's tentacles and pushed it towards him to crush him. Luckily, no one is inside this ferris wheel or there will be more casualties. The people then run in fear as the ferris wheel wheeled down the floor as Shadow running away from the strike. He looked behind and noticed the opening of the ferris wheel. He then jumped up and slashed the opening of the ferris wheel, broke apart. He then noticed the Jikochuu appeared on one of the roof.

Shadow: Hey! Get down here and fight me!

He then fired a round of dark bullets towards the Jikochuu but it doesn't stop it as the tentacles emerged from the wooden floor and started to slammed him but he avoided the attack by rolling over to the other side before he fired his gun again but the Jikochuu launched another attack again as Shadow kept dodging. He then noticed an entrance to the spooky house as he rushed to the entrance. He went inside just in time as the Jikochuu slammed the entrance, causing him unable to go out. He then made his way inside to find the exit as some scary mannequin appeared from the door and screeched but doesn't scare him.

Shadow: Get lost!

Suddenly, the Jikochuu's tentacles broke out from the wall and attempted to slam him.

Shadow: Oh, crud!

He dodged backwards and avoided the attack before the Jikochuu pulled out it's tentacles as Shadow keep moving forward and turn left and noticed the emergency exit and went out. As he exited from the spooky house, the Jikochuu flung the wooden plank towards him as he dodged it with ease. And then, a blonde wig landed on his head. He then noticed a mirror and looked at himself in confusion. He looked at his right and noticed the Jikochuu went after him as he looked back at the mirror.

Shadow: Not in a million years...

He pulled out the wig before he fired his gun at Jikochuu. The Jikochuu roared fiercely before it submerged into the sea again.

Shadow: Run away again?

He then raced into the amusement park's entrance as the people raced to the entrance as well. As the people made their way out safely, Shadow stopped running and faced the Jikochuu, this place is wide enough to fight the monster.

Shadow: Enough cat and mouse!

He then drew his dark sword as the Jikochuu emerged from the sea, landed on the wooden floor.

Shadow: Time to turn you into Jikochuu Calamari! Come and get me, ugly!

The Jikochuu then launched the tentacles towards Shadow as he jumped up and slashed it with helm breaker but the tentacles retreated quickly as another one attempted to slam him from behind but he blocked it with his dark sword and burned it with dark flame from his left hand as it growled in pain.

Shadow: Oh! You do FEEL it now, do you?

The Jikochuu then spew out the black fog and surrounded Shadow with darkness as he looked around.

Shadow: (Even if you blinded me with these ersatz fog, I can see you through your shadow!)

Suddenly, the tentacles emerged and attacking Shadow but he jumped up and grabbed one of it and blasted it with dark flame before he swung his dark sword, kicked a gust of wind and cleared the area. He then charged towards it and stabbed the Jikochuu, plunged the dark sparks around the monster's body before he removed his dark sword from it's body and jumped up as the dark electricity appeared around his sword to perform his Limit Break.

Shadow: Falling Thunder!

He slashed the Jikochuu in a thunder mannered way as thunder surged through it's body and fell down in defeat. He went to the Jikochuu and glared at it silently.

Shadow: Game over...

Jikochuu: Shadow... Exile of the Dark...

Shadow: How did you know about me? Does the Selfish sent you?

Jikochuu: You have been found. You are dead, just like the princess...

Shadow: Dead like the Princess? I don't know why you say that, but if you were calling me the Exile of the Dark, you wouldn't be the FIRST!

He then slashed the Jikochuu's dark heart one more time before he purification take place. The Jikochuu then said 'Love! Love! Love!' before it turned back into a pink heart with angel wings and flew back to it's rightful owner. The damage at the amusement park has been restore to what it used to be, except Shadow's trailer, which is totally destroyed. Luckily, he got his weapons and his bag with him or things will get worse to him. Then, he remembered something about his past. He remembered that he fought the Selfish as they invaded the Trump Kingdom but they outnumbered him, forced him to retreat from battle as others after him. He balled his fist as he swore that when he finds all the Legendary Warriors-the PreCures-he'll be back and take the Selfish down once and for all. Then, a newspaper flew to him and he grabbed it, reading the article. He widened his eyes a little that the Selfish has already planned to attack the town of Oogai as the attack took place at the Clover Tower. He held tightly as he decided to move to the town of Oogai. Later that day, he went to the bus stop and waiting for the bus. Then, a few minutes later, the bus arrived that the next destination is Oogai Town. He entered the bus and paid for the ride before he finds the seat and sat down patiently.

Shadow: (The Selfish had found me here and now they started their attack. But that doesn't mean that I'll ran away again. I sworn that I'll fight them again as long as I'm still alive. And...I'll find those warriors. The Legendary Warriors-PreCures!)

The bus then made it's way to the town of Oogai.

A/N: Here's Chapter 1 of the Doki Doki saga! It's truly just the beginning because Shadow wished to find the Legendary Warriors PreCures to end the feud to defeat the Selfish. The next chapter will be quite romantic, but not too soon though. Alright, I'll see you later in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Doki Doki PreCure meet the Dark Wanderer

Chapter 2: The First Meeting

The bus arrived at the town of Oogai and Shadow got out of the bus as he arrived at his destination. But he got two problems-finding a place for him to stay and he's new to this town. As he's walking down the street, he met a girl that he never met before. She has short, magenta, hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow which has a tiny pin-like decorations-which is golden and it has heart and and arrow (most likely a reference to cupid). On the top of it is a golden crown and the edge has many angels on it. The bow has also heart shaped jewel on it. She's wearing the local school uniform which is made with one piece dress. The dress has purple designs, and has white as its main theme. In its necktie, it has a purple color, and has a yellow ribbon in the middle. Its sleves have a purple color, along with the socks, and the shoes are black.

Shadow: (Wow, she's cute.)

He coughed silently and greeted her.

Shadow: Hello there. Nice day, isn't it?

The girl was on her way back from school. Usually she'd go together with her childhood friend, but today she couldn't accompany her, so she's on her own. Not for long, though, because then a boy greeted her as she turned to him!

Girl: Yes, it most certainly is! Nice to meet you, my name is Mana Aida! *took a slight bow* How can I help you?

Shadow: Uh... Nothing special, but I had a feeling that we can be friends somehow.

Shadow felt a little shy when he meet a girl named Mana. The smile on Mana's face only grew wider as she heard the boy's words.

Mana: Oh, of course we can be friends! I love making friends, the more the marrier!

Shadow: My name is Shadow, by the way, and it's nice to meet you.

Mana: Shadow? What an interesting name! Are you new around here?

With a name like his, he was most likely not from around town. Shadow smiled back at Mana.

Shadow: Yes, I'm new to this town.

A spark of excitement appeared in Mana's eyes when he said he was new in their town. Indeed, Mana never missed the chance to help someone!

Mana: How nice! I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. If you want, I could give you a tour around town. What do you say?

Shadow: I would love to, Mana. Lead the way.

Shadow's smile became even wider as he chanted her name quietly.

Shadow: Mana... That's a lovely name.

Mana: Thanks!

Shadow: Let's begin the tour, shall we?

Mana: Yay!

Mana called excitingly. She loved her city, she loved making new friends, and she loved helping, and now she had all at once! She wondering what would be the best spot to start their tour in. And then, she had an idea!

Mana: You see that big tower over there? *pointed at the tower* This is the Clover Tower. It is the tallest radio tower in Japan! The view from there is very amazing, and we could have a great look at the entire city! Would you like to start there?

Shadow glanced at the tower interestingly.

Shadow: Clover Tower? That's an interesting place. Sure, lead on.

Mana: Sure thing!

She soon started walking eagerly, not before making sure her brand new friend is keeping up as they walked together.

Mana: As we get there, the line might be a long one, but if you wait in line it makes the view so much nicer, don't you think?

Shadow: Indeed, Mana. I really love to see the view somehow. Especially during the night, the view is really beautiful, right?

Mana: *nodded several times* Yes, yes it is! You know? The Clover Tower belongs to one of my dear friends, her name is Alice. You should totally meet her!

Shadow: *smiled kindly* Alice? Wow, I never know this tower belongs to your friend! That's impressive.

Mana: Yeah, she's very rich, and very cute as well! My other friend is Rikka, she's very, very clever, you should meet her as well!

Shadow: *smiled widely* That's very fortunate of you to have wonderful friends, Mana. I supposed I will meet your friends somehow.

Mana: *smiled and nodded* I really hope so, Shadow.

A few minutes later, the Clover Tower became much closer to them and Mana announced somewhat formally.

Mana: And there it is! The Clover Tower!

Shadow stared at the Clover Tower in awe.

Shadow: Whoa... That's a very beautiful tower!

Mana looked at the tower, and then at Shadow with a smile. His reaction reminded her of the first time she has seen the Clover Tower, which wasn't all that long ago.

Mana: I know, right? And just wait 'till you see the view from above, it's even more wonderful! *took his hand* Come on, let's get into the line!

Shadow: *nodded* Right, let's go!

They went together to the Clover Tower. A few seconds later, as they arrived to the entrance, they discovered-as expected-that there was a long line for the elevator that leads upstairs-and to the marvelous view.

Mana: Aw, just as I thought. But, it wouldn't be that bad, right?

Mana smiled at Shadow, hoping the long line didn't make him lose hope.

Shadow: Yes, it wouldn't be that bad. And it's worth to see the view together.

Mana was glad to hear that Shadow wasn't overwhelmed by the amount of people who came to the Clover Town.

Mana: Yes, it is! Trust me! And besides, now we have time to get to know each other. Where have you lived before you came to our town?

Shadow: Cybercity. It's quite far away but it's a peaceful city, though very busy.

Mana: Cybercity? I have never heard of a place like that before, but according to your description, it doesn't sound all that different from our city!

Shadow: *chuckled silently* Me and my twin brother lived in our hometown together.

Mana: No way! You have a twin brother? Cool! Sometimes I wish I had a twin sister, but I have Rikka, and we're always together, so she's sort of like my sister, you know?

Shadow: *chuckled* Yes, I do have a twin brother. Though I didn't met Rikka before, but I have a feeling that she's like your sister since both of you are really close together.

Mana: *nodded* Yes, we know each other since we were both very young. Alice-chan too. But after elementary school she moved to a private middle school, and now I'm only with Rikka.

Shadow: I see you had such wonderful childhood friends. I wish I was like you.

Shadow felt a little shy but sad as Mana noticed him. Oh no! He was sad! But he mustn't worry, because Mana was right there to help.

Mana: Oh, don't talk like that! Moving to a new town holds a whole new opportunity! Now you have me, I'm your friend, right? And I'm sure Rikka and Alice-chan would like you, too!

She trying to cheer him up as Shadow looked deeply into Mana's eyes. Her cheerful and helpful personality started to make him smile. He smile gently at her and nodded.

Shadow: Yes, you're right, Mana. I'm sure you girls will like me.

Mana's smile grew wider when it seemed she managed to cheer him up.

Mana: Yeah, I have no doubt they would! And in case you're insecure, I have just the thing for you.

Shadow: For me?

Mana: *nodded* Yes! Whenever you feel insecure, and you have something you wish for and don't know how to achieve, you should take the palm of your hand, like this, and then draw a heart on it with your finger, like that, and then say what you wish for - 'I wish I had more friends', like that, and then the wish will surely come true!

As Shadow listened while Mana demonstrating, he understood and nodded.

Shadow: I hear you, Mana. Thank you for cheering me up. I'll remember your words. *smiled*

Mana: You're very welcome, Shadow! I love helping people!

Mana chuckled wholeheartedly as Shadow smiled gently at her again.

Shadow: That's very thoughtful of you. To be honestly, you're very kindhearted and responsible girl, Mana.

Mana: Why thank you, Shadow!

Shadow: You're very welcome, Mana.

Mana: Rikka often says I am way too kind towards others, and I should care for my own happiness too, but... It's much happier when others are happy as well, don't you think?

Shadow: *nodded* Yes, I agreed with you. It can be much more happier if we be kind towards others and help each other. It's the greatest deed, right?

Shadow couldn't help but think how adorable she is when she's very cheerful as Mana nodded excitingly as she heard Shadow's words.

Mana: Mhmm! Finally, someone who actually understands! You should explain it to Rikka, maybe she would listen to you.

Shadow: *chuckled softly* Of course I would, if I meet her.

Mana smiled at him. She was just about to say that if he had her good luck charm down his wish would surely come true, but then it was finally their turn to go up into the tower.

Mana: Oh, it's our turn already! It's been faster than I thought it would be.

Shadow: Yes, faster than we ever hope for. *glanced at Mana with his gentle smile* Shall we go up?

Mana: Of course!

She hurried to the guard who took their tickets.

Mana: Arigato gozaimasu!

She thanked the guard and then took Shadow's hand and got into the elevator, her heart beating strongly. As Mana held his hand, he felt his heart beating strongly, too. He felt really shy when he glanced at her.

Mana: We're finally going to see the view of our town! Exciting!

Even though she's already been there, last time she couldn't even see the view since she was busy saving the town from the Selfish. Today would be different, though. This time she'll be able to see it, for sure!

Shadow: Y...Yes, I'm excited as well. Hahaha, it'll be fun.

Shadow chuckled both happily and shyly. He glanced at Mana in awe and couldn't help but think how cute she look. Eventually, the elevator arrived at the final floor.

Mana: Here, we've arrived! Let's go!

She once again dragged his hand out of the elevator.

Mana: Whoaaaaa, how pretty!

Her eyes sparkled as the view was discovered. Without a doubt, Shadow looked at the beautiful view in awe.

Shadow: Wow. It is pretty, no doubt. You're right, Mana. This view is very beautiful.

He still felt his hand is still held with Mana's hand. smiled at Shadow as he expressed his approval. She was glad he loved the view just as much as she does.

Mana: You see that building down there?

She left her grip of his hand in order to point down.

Mana: This is Oogai First Middle School, the school both Rikka and I attended.

Shadow: *smiled* Ah, so this is your school. I'm sure you're excellent at studies like Rikka, right?

Mana felt slightly embarrassed to hear Shadow's compliment.

Mana: Well, I am the student council president, so I must serve as a good role model for the other pupils... Hehehe...

She giggled, scratching the back of her head as Shadow smiled again.

Shadow: I see. So that's how you're very responsible and understanding girl, Mana. I'm very impressed. You know, I'm very happy to meet you.

Mana's heart beated strongly when she heard Shadow's compliment.

Mana: Thank you, Shadow, it really means a lot. I'm glad I met you, as well! I'm sure we can be great friends.

She offered her hand towards him and Shadow took her hand without second thoughts and his heart beats strongly at the same time.

Shadow: Don't mention it, Mana. After all, we're best friends, aren't we?

These words reminds him of his younger twin as he smiled. Mana nodded excitingly once she heard his question.

Mana: Mhm! Of course we are! If you attend our school, there's a chance we'll meet quite a lot! And I'm sure Rikka will like you!

Shadow: I...wished to, but I already had a job.

Shadow wasn't sure if he could tell her what's his occupation. Mana felt slightly disappointed to hear he wasn't going to be at school with them. It sort of reminded her of the time Alice announced she wasn't going to attend the same Middle School with Rikka and herself... But that didn't mean they stopped being friends, right? So she could surely keep in touch with Shadow!

Mana: It's okay, really, don't worry about it, we could still be friends! And if you ever need help with your job, please let me know. I am always here to help!

Shadow felt relieved that Mana isn't sad and disappointed and smiled again.

Shadow: Yes, we can be friends and we can spent more time together. The good thing is, my job is always a freelancing job so I seldomly busy.

Mana: Oh? Really? *placing her finger tip on her chin as she blinked, curious* What kind of a job is it?

Shadow gulped as he heard Mana's question.

Shadow: My job is...a bounty hunter, hunt down any outlaws around.

Mana listened carefully to Shadow's answer, after which she smiled at him wholeheartedly.

Mana: Ah, sounds pretty awesome! You keep the city in order, right? That's an important role! It's kind of like the job of the student council president!

Shadow felt relieved again when Mana isn't surprised that his job was a bounty hunter.

Shadow: Yes, I keep the city in order. It's like taking a patrol to keep the city safe, am I right?

Mana: *nodded excitingly* Mhmm! It's exactly the same! Rikka and I are doing the at school, and we also come very early in the morning so we could greet all the pupils who come to school!

Shadow: *smiled widely* Ah, so you and Rikka had an important duty as the students' role model. That's a very good duty, I must say.

Mana: Yeah. Most of it was our ideas after I was elected. We really want to make the school a better place to be in. And the other pupils believe in us, so we have lots of responsibility!

Shadow: That sounds like an important job as a student council president. Yes, school is not only the place to learn, but a better place to be in.

Mana: *nodded* It is, and it's not always easy, but I enjoy every minute of it. And even when it gets hard, I have Rikka on my side, and she's always supporting me. I really don't know how I could do it without her. Yes, I believe achademics are important, but school is first and foremost a children's place, so they should feel happy there.

Shadow: Yes, I believe if we have a hardest problem, we can count on our partners and help and support each other.

Mana: *nodded excitedly* Yeah!

It surely was nice how Shadow and herself agreed on so many things.

Shadow: I'm sure Rikka will understand that helping each other is the joyful deed.

Mana: Oh, she does, even though she often tells me I should take care of myself first. But she's just worried about me, I know. I wouldn't trade her for any other partner in the world.

Shadow: Yes, and she's a very important friend that she can count on. Just like my twin, I can't replace him for any brother.

Mana: It sounds like you two are very close.

Mana became curious and she wanted to know whether he's protective like Rikka, or maybe somewhat different?

Shadow: Well, he's quite friendly and streetwise, thought he's really goofy. But he's quite rash sometimes. *chuckled silently* Despite that, he's really loyal to his friend.

Mana listened carefully to Shadow's description of his brother and smiled.

Mana: I'm sure he's a great person. I mean, we all got flaws, but I believe we all have the potential to be great, if we help each other.

Shadow: *nodded* Yes, I believe so. And I guess you're right, he is a great person like you, helping each other.

Mana: Oh, Shadow, I'm not that great at all! I'm just doing what any other student council president would do. But thank you.

Shadow: Don't mention it. But I'm serious, you are a great person. If not, why are you showing me this amazing Clover Tower?

Mana: Because you are my friend, and that's what friends do, right? Oh, you see that building, over there? *pointed at the city hall* That is the city hall. And that one. *pointed at another building, in the other side of the city* That is the factory of the Yotsuba Zaibatsu, it is a huge company that is ran by Alice-chan's family.

Shadow glanced at the city hall as Mana pointed that building first, and then he glanced at the factory of the Yotsuba Zaibatsu, ran by Alice's family.

Shadow: So, that's the factory of the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. I guess Alice's business is booming, am I correct?

Mana: *nodded* Mhm! It sure is, and Alice-chan's family has always been running it wisely so they've always been in a good condition, as far as I know at least.

Mana then think that it's really has been a long while since she met Alice. Maybe she should do so more often.

Shadow: That was very impressive. I was right, you do have such wonderful friends.

Mana smiled when he said how wonderful her friends were.

Mana: Yes, you're right, Shadow. I am very thnakful for having them with me.

Shadow: *glanced at Mana again with his smile* Now it was fortunate for us to meet in a time like this, right?

Mana: Oh?

She blinked, somewhat unsure, when he talked about their own meeting.

Mana: Well, sure it was! Because now we're friends, too! Right?

Shadow: *nodded* Yes, we are.

Mana smiled at Shadow when he approved their friendship. It was then when cool breeze started to flow, fluttering Mana's pink hair.

Mana: It's getting chilly here. Would you like to go down, or you'd rather stay some more?

Shadow: If you wish to go down, then let's go together. Perhaps we can explore more of this city while we understand each other more.

Mana: *smiled* Whatever you want, Shadow. After all, this tour is all for you.

Shadow smiled at Mana again gently. Surprisingly, his heart started to beat strongly again when he glanced at her.

Shadow: I guess. So, where are we going now? Anywhere that is recommended?

Mana: There is my Papa's restaurant, if you'd like to go there. His food is really really delicious, and since you're my friend I'm sure he'll give you a discount! What do you say?

Shadow: I'll give it a shot! Let's go there and try your father's food, I'm sure it's delicious.

Mana: Great! Let's go, then!

Mana once again grabbing Shadow's hand as she started to progress towards the elevator. Shadow felt his heart beating as blush appeared on his face slightly.

Mana: Oh! Shadow, have you found a place to stay?

Shadow then snapped out as he glanced at Mana, asking him about a place to stay.

Shadow: Uhh... Not yet. I haven't found a place to stay yet.

Mana: Oh.

Then, she got an idea as she smiled cheerfully.

Mana: I got it! My place had a empty guest room! So why don't you stay at my place? Don't worry about the rent!

Shadow: A-Are you sure?

Mana: *nodded* Of course I'm sure! Since you're my friend, I guess it's not a problem. I'll ask Papa about it.

Shadow: T-Thank you.

Mana: You're welcome, Shadow.

They arrived at the first floor and now both of them are walking down to Mana's place. Shadow felt even more shy as Mana let him stay at her place as blush appeared on his face. Well, blushed deeply than he thought. Mana felt her heart beat strongly as she grabbed Shadow's hand. She felt that he looks really special to him. They then arrived at Mana's home and a restaurant called "Pig's Tail".

Shadow: I-Is this your place...?

Mana: *nodded* Yup! This is it! Wanna come in?

Shadow: O-Okay.

Shadow and Mana then opened the door to her place and both of them entered it.

Mana: Papa! Mama! Tadaiima!

They then met Mana's parents and a girl around Mana's age. She has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with two side braids joining at the back and going down. Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress, with light blue colored sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. She then went to both of them.

Girl: Mana, where have you been? I've been worried about you.

Mana: Gomen, Rikka! I thought you're getting busy at school. So, I brought my new friend for a tour.

Rikka: New friend?

The girl named Rikka glanced at Shadow for a moment as Mana's parents does the same. Shadow felt embarrassed about it.

Mana's father: Hmm... Good looking.

Mana's mother: Yes. Though we never seen him before.

Rikka: So, you're Mana's new friend, yes? I'm Rikka Hishikawa.

Shadow: Ah! You're Rikka, right? I heard about you. I'm Shadow, pleasure to meet you.

They shook their hands as they smiled.

Mana's father: Welcome to our restaurant, Shadow! I'm Kentaro Aida.

Mana's mother: My name is Ayumi Aida. Nice to meet you, Shadow-kun.

Shadow: N-Nice to meet you both, Aida-san.

Then, Mana's stomach growled as she scratched the back of her head embarrassingly.

Mana: Ehehehehe... I feel hungry today. So, Papa! Shadow and I want some omurice!

Kentaro: Sure! Just a moment.

Kentaro then went into the kitchen as Ayumi went into the kitchen and help her husband. Shadow, Mana and Rikka are talking together as they wait for the food patiently.

Rikka: Eh? Shadow-kun is staying with us?

Mana: *nodded* Yeah! He can't find anywhere to stay so he's staying with us.

Shadow: I'm...quite embarrassed about staying at your place, Mana...

Mana: It's okay, Shadow. I'm sure Papa and Mama will understand!

Rikka: Mana, are you sure about this?

Mana: I'm pretty sure! Oh, it makes me heart getting Kyunkyun!

Shadow: Kyunkyun?

Mana: Yeah! It makes my heart is pounding!

Shadow glanced at Mana dearly, seeing how adorable she is as Rikka settled her down. Blush appeared on his face as he attempted to hide it shyly. Then, Kentaro and Ayumi appeared from the kitchen and they placed three plates of omurice on the table.

Kentaro: Here you go, three omurices!

Ayumi: This is your first time eating omurice, yes Shadow-kun? I hope you'll like it.

Shadow: A-Arigato gonzaimasu...

Kentaro: Enjoy the food!

The three of them then took fork and spoons.

Shadow, Mana and Rikka: Itadakimasu!

They eat the omurice delightfully. Shadow felt the warm taste of omurice on his taste bud as he smiled a little.

Shadow: Delicious.

Mana: Haha! Right? Papa's omurice are the best here!

Shadow: Yes, you're right, Mana. Your father's omurice are absolutely delicious.

Rikka: Wow. I was surprised Shadow-kun loves omurice a lot.

Kentaro: I'm glad you love our homemade omurice. How about another one? On the house.

Shadow: *surprised* O-On the house? But I...

Kentaro: Don't be shy, Shadow.

Mana: Yeah! Since Papa offer you another omurice on the house, why don't you have it?

Shadow felt really shy when Kentaro offering him another omurice. Then, he accepted slowly and shyly.

Shadow: A-Arigato...

Kentaro: I'm glad you accept it, Shadow!

Mana: Ah! Papa! Shadow wanna stay in our home because he can't find a place to stay. Can he stay here?

Mana's parents are surprised by Mana's words. Shadow felt embarrassed even more.

Kentaro: Well, that was surprising.

Ayumi: I was surpised that you said this, Mana. But sure, since he wished to find a place to stay.

Mana: Yatta!

Mana cheered in joy as Rikka settled her down again. Shadow felt shy even more as blush appeared on his face again. Later that day, Mana guided Shadow to the guest room.

Mana: Here you go, Shadow! I hope this room suits you.

Shadow looked at the guest room silently. There's a bed, a desk, a chair and a cupboard.

Shadow: Not too shabby. I'll take it.

Mana: *smiled* I'm glad you accept it. Oh, and here's a key for this room.

Mana gave Shadow a key for the guest room and accepted it.

Mana: Well, I gotta do some homework. I'll see you later.

Shadow: Oh. Okay. See you.

Mana left Shadow as he closed the door quietly. He starts unpacking and somehow, he wondered if he can find the PreCures in this town.

Shadow: (It'll be easy enough if I can find the PreCures in this city. The sooner I find them, the more the chance to end this feud.)

Shadow continued to unpack and unknown to him, Mana is the PreCure that he wished to find as his search continues.

A/N:Here's Chapter 2! And this chapter took place after episode 2! Yup! This is Mana and Shadow moments! You have been warned that this is NOT for YURI! Er-hem! Anyway, would Shadow find the Legendary Warrior and find out that Mana is the PreCure? You'll find out in Chapter 3! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Doki Doki PreCure meet the Dark Wanderer

Chapter 3: Two Legendary Warriors Arrived! Enter Cure Heart and Cure Diamond!

At Oogai First Middle School, the students are heading their way back home because it's evening now. In the science room, Rikka is examining and studying the decoration that Mana held it dearly with microscope. On the table, two fairies are playing around while another fairy is sleeping. One of them is a rabbit-like fairy that has pink fur in different shades, and two rabbit-like ears. The top half of her ears are light pink, while the bottom half is magenta, with the separation resembling the top half of a heart. Her eyes are deep pink, with eyelash-like markings that go upwards and have 3 distinctive bumps. Her tail resembles a rabbit's. She wears a petal collar with 4 petals on the front. She also wears a large pink ribbon on her head, decorated with heart markings and a silver heart medallion. Another one is a dog-like fairy that has blue fur in different shades, and two droopy dog-like ears. There are cobalt blue diamond markings on the tips of her ears. His eyes are deep blue, with eyeliner-like markings which are seen to be more curly at the top of the markings. His tail is round and bushy. And another fairy that feel asleep is a bear-like fairy and is the youngest of them all. He has yellow and orange fur, and two round bear-like ears, which have orange clover markings on them. His eyes are also orange, with eyelash-like markings, these marks droop downwards at the sides and are alittle rounded. His tail is round. He wears a frilled collar on his neck. He also wears four large flower decorations on his head, and a round centerpiece with a silver heart medallion. Their names are Sharuru, Raquel and Lance. Then, Mana opened the door and entered the science room to visit Rikka.

Mana: Sorry to keep you waiting! Did you find out anything?

Rikka: Nothing really specific. What I can say is that this isn't made from anything on Earth.

Mana: *surprised* What did you say?

Rikka: Where did you get this anyway?

Mana: Huh? *pointed at the part of the decoration* This part came from the light during my transformation. *pointed at the other part of decoration* And this part was from the stall owner I met at the Clover Tower.

After Mana described, Rikka could tell that the origins of this mysterious decoration was mysterious to her. Then, she asked the fairies, still playing around with the lab kit.

Rikka: Do you guys know anything?

Sharuru and Raquel then turned to Mana and Rikka.

Sharuru: We don't.

Raquel: We came here right after we were born. We still don't know-quel.

Mana: This is all getting kinda vaque.

Sharuru and Raquel pouted angrily at Mana's words.

Raquel: How rude!

Sharuru: We are doing our best here-sharu!

Mana: *smiled* Gomen! Gomen!

Rikka: *smiled* That's right. Thanks to your help, I found out a lot.

Mana: *turned to Rikka* Like what?

Rikka: The Cure Lovies seem to be the source of the PreCure's power. I'm sure with more Lovies, the PreCure can gain more powers.

Mana: Ehhh? The Cure Lovies are amazing.

Mana then grabbed a part of decoration-which is called Cure Lovies-in awe as it glints. Then, Mana's and Rikka's homeroom teacher-Mr. Kido-entered the opened the science room's door and noticed the girls inside as they quickly hid the fairies and Cure Lovies before looking at their teacher.

Kido: What? You girls are still here?

Mana and Rikka then noticed Lance is still sleeping at the table, shocked. Mana then quickly hid Lance under the table.

Rikka: Uh... Sumimasen! There was something we wanted to investigate.

Mana nodded repeatedly as Mr. Kido glanced at the girls in confusion.

Kido: I'm about to go home. *looked at his watch* If you don't clean up in three minutes, you'll be locked in.

They were shocked that if they don't clean up the science room in three minutes, they'll get locked in the school.

Rikka: Oh, no!

Mana: W-Wait!

Mana and Rikka hurriedly clean up the science room as Lance rolled down to the floor, not noticing him. Later at night, Mana and Rikka are on their way back home together as Rikka wondering about the man who gave Cure Lovies to Mana.

Rikka: I'm concerned about that older guy who gave you the Lovies, Mana. I feel like we need to find out more about that...

Voice: Hm? Mana, Rikka, is that you two?

They turned around and noticed Shadow, holding the groceries.

Mana: Ah! Shadow!

Rikka: Oh! Shadow-kun. Why are you here?

Shadow: I bought some groceries for Aida-san for the omurice.

Mana: Really? That's really nice of you!

Shadow blushed lightly as he attempted to hide his blush shyly.

Shadow: T-Thank you...

Mana: Why don't we go home together? You finished buying something, right?

Shadow: Y-Yeah.

The three of them went back home together. Then, Mana noticed something at the window as she stopped her step. Shadow and Rikka stopped their step as well as they glanced at Mana.

Rikka: Mana?

Shadow: What's wrong?

Mana is glancing at the wallpaper of her idol in awe. It was a girl that recently became famous idol ever since. She has dark purple eyes and hair, which she holds around her face neatly using hair clips. She wears a lovely pink idol dress. This girl named Kenzaki Makoto or MakoPi, nicknamed by her fans. Shadow and Rikka then went to Mana.

Mana: Ne! Ne! Did you know? MakoPi is holding a concert at the Yotsuba Stadium! 60'000 tickets sold out in 3 minutes! *wished cutely in awe* Waahh~! I wanted to go, too~!

Shadow felt his heart beat strongly as blushed appeared on his cheek again when Mana wished in a cute way. He attempted to hide his blush but he doesn't know how right now.

Rikka: Mana, now's not the time for that.

Mana snapped out of confusion as Sharuru and Raquel appeared without Shadow noticing them, still attempting to hide his blush.

Raquel: That's right-quel!

Sharuru: We don't know who's the PreCure that you saved-sharu.

Mana then remembered the time that when she first defeated the Jikochuu, she saved another PreCure that her entire look is light purple and white. Her eyes and hair are purple, and her hairstyle resembles a short version of Cure Beat's, with curled ends. Her costume is a dress with a small choker. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cures', with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends on her right hip. There are also feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toetips and heels. On her chest rests a purple heart-shaped brooch. Mana is still thinking about that PreCure, wondering why she declined her friendship to her. Rikka is glancing at her friend worriedly.

Rikka: Mana?

Suddenly, Mana's stomach growled as Shadow snapped back, glanced at Mana, as Sharuru and Raquel hid inside Mana's bag quickly.

Shadow: You're getting hungry...

Mana: Yosh! I'm hungry now. Let's eat dinner at my place and think of a plan!

Shadow and Rikka smiled as they agreed with her.

Shadow: Sounds good to me.

Rikka: No objections! Ah! Let me call my parents, then.

Rikka finds her cellphone in her bag and informing her mother as Raquel flew behind Mana from the bag, whispering without let Shadow noticing him.

Raquel: What is she doing-quel?

Mana: Rikka's mom is a doctor and she's not home at night often. That's why she's calling them.

Raquel glanced at Rikka in awe after Mana describing. As Shadow was about to glanced at Mana, Raquel quickly hid himself into Mana's bag. She smiled at him as Shadow smiled back, blushed lightly. At the Pig's Tail, Mana, Shadow and Rikka are having sizzling pork chop for dinner.

Kentaro: Here you go. Eat up.

Mana and Rikka glanced at the pork chop in awe while Shadow just smiling.

Mana, Shadow and Rikka: Itadakimasu.

Under the chairs, Sharuru and Raquel are having pork chop as well, eating delightfully. Rikka felt delightful at the taste of the sizzling pork chop.

Rikka: So jaw-dropping good~! *thumbs up* Aida-san's cooking is the best!

Kentaro: That's great.

Mana: *thumbs up* As expected of Dad.

Kentaro: *turned to Shadow* What about you, Shadow? What do you think about it?

Shadow then took another bite of the pork chop and smiled.

Shadow: Sensational.

Kentaro: I'm glad you like it.

Then, a grunt from an old man was heard as they turned around. It was an old man who's not impressed at Kentaro's pork chop. He dark grey hair and has also a dark grey mustache and always puts glasses. He wears a kimono with the color of blue and with a black belt and wears a yellow shirt under his blue jacket. He also wears blue socks. His name is Sokichi Bando-Mana's grandfather.

Sokichi: Not even halfway there, compared to me.

He took another bite of the pork chop as Kentaro went to face his father-in-law, crossing his arms.

Kentaro: Want to fight it out then, Father?

Sokichi: That's exactly what I want! *glint appeared on his fork*

Kentaro: *burning up* Don't think I'm the same as before.

Sokichi: *burning up* You're still too young!

Then, Ayumi clapped her hand and telling them to stop.

Ayumi: There, there. That's enough. *placed a bowl of potatoes on the table* Your customers' waiting, so you can fight later.

Rikka: Sumimasen. For coming here for dinner. I'm really sorry.

Ayumi just smiled at Rikka as Kentaro peeled the potato skin.

Mana: Don't worry about it. We live close by, so of course we help each other out.

Ayumi: Enjoy your meal.

Kentaro: We have plenty of seconds.

Rikka: *smiled* Arigato gonzaimasu!

Later, Mana and Rikka were outside as Shadow is in the kitchen, helping Mana's parents washing the dishes.

Rikka: Gochisousama deshita!

Mana: Dosou sasemashita.

Sharuru then jumped onto Mana's shoulder.

Sharuru: You two are such good friends-sharu.

Then, Raquel appeared as he faced Rikka with excitement.

Raquel: Rikka, why don't you become a PreCure-quel?

Rikka: Huh?

Raquel: Well... Uh... You're smart and nice-quel. I'd be so happy if you become my partner-quel...

Mana: Yeah! That sounds nice! We'll be so much stronger if you fight with me!

Rikka: *pointed at herself* M-Me? A PreCure?

Sharuru: What will her name be-sharu?

Mana: Let's see... I'm Heart...

Then, she got an idea.

Mana: How about Cure Dia?

Raquel nodded in excitement but Rikka then say something otherwise.

Rikka: Hey, wait up!

Mana: Eh?

Rikka: I'm not athletic like you, Mana. I'm pretty shy about being in front of people... I don't think those frilly clothes would look good on me... And you can't become a PreCure just because you want to, right?

Mana: *smiled* Don't worry! If you could become one, then I'm sure you can, too!

Rikka: Your sense of justice is quite strong and everyone relies on you. I can sort of understand how you became a PreCure. But I'm no good. I have my hands full on keeping myself together.

Mana: That's not true! You've always been supporting me.

Rikka was surprised at Mana's words. Then, she smiled.

Rikka: Thank you.

She then started to went back home.

Mana: Rikka!

Rikka: Don't worry. *turned to Mana and waved* I'll keep on being your backup, as usual. Let's go look for the older guy who gave you the Lovies tomorrow. Oyasumi!

Rikka went back home as Mana felt that she declined the chance.

Mana: She got away...

At the Hishikawa's, Rikka turned on the light as she entered her house.

Rikka: Tadaiima.

Then, she noticed a parcel on the table. She took the parcel and smiled that this parcel came from her father-Yuuzou.

Rikka: It's from Papa!

She then read the letter from the parcel. It said: 'Rikka, how are you doing? I'm at Machu Picchu right now. The natives here are so nice. They gave me some antiques for cheap!' Rikka then glanced at the antiques from Machu Picchu inside the parcel.

Rikka: Machu Picchu?

She then placed the antiques on the shelf inside the room where her father placed those antiques from overseas.

Rikka: Mou, Papa. You're a professional photographer. At least send me some photos of where you're going.

Rikka smiled and went to her room and write a letter back to her father.

Rikka: (To my beloved Papa. Thank you for the always unique souvenirs. Mama and I are doing well. Mama's working so hard right now at the hospital that she doesn't even have the time to get a cold.)

Rikka stopped writing when she think about the PreCure part. She knew that it was actually a secret so she can't write about this part.

Rikka: I guess I shouldn't write about the PreCure.

Then, she continued writing about her life at school.

Rikka: (This week we have to greet all of the students. I've been waking up at 6 a.m. every morning and going to school. Mana's greetings are always so loud. It's like she's greeting away the cold. Please don't catch a cold and stay healthy, Papa. I'll be looking forward to talking about the next set of souvenirs.)

After she finished writing a letter, Rikka closed the light and went to bed. Meanwhile at the Selfish's hideout, Ira bowled the bowling ball straight down the line and all the pins were hit, scored a strike in a game. But somehow, his mood wasn't really good at all. Marmo is just sitting at the couch while drinking the blue cocktail in boredom, watching him playing the game.

Marmo: You seem mad.

Ira: Of course I am! That's twice they defeated my Jikochuu!

Marmo: And don't forget, Shadow defeated our Jikochuu that we sent.

Ira: How should I forget?! That Exile of the Dark!

Then, a spotlight from above flashed behind them, revealing Bel sitting on the bar table.

Bel: You can't win the game if you're angry. *turned around* Ira.

Ira: Bel!

Marmo: Oh? You came, too?

Bel: Orders from the higher-ups. I came to see what's up. Why are you two having a hard time against a single girl?

Ira: Not just one!

Marmo: There's more of them. There are two PreCures.

Bel: That sounds annoying. If that Dark Wanderer-Exile of the Dark-found them, it'll be more trouble. Want me to help?

Ira: No way! I'll take care of them, no matter how many there are! And I'm going to rip that Dark Wanderer off his body limb from limb!

Ira then grabbed a ball and bowled the ball straight down the line again and all the pins were hit again, frustrated, as Bel watched. Back to the Human World, in the guest room at the Aida's, Shadow is having a weird dream like his past.

*nightmare*

Shadow is fighting the surrounding Jikochuus mercilessly. But as he's about to defeat the last one, a tentacle hold his hands as more tentacles caught him and pulling him away. Shadow tried to struggle but the tentacles keeps pulling him.

Shadow: Let me go! I'm going to annihilate every last of Selfish! LET ME GO!

As Shadow shout in dismay, the darkness enveloped him into the shadow.

*nightmare ended*

Shadow woke up from his nightmare and gasped. He felt like that his enemies is going to track him down, never forgetting the word that the downed Jikochuu said.

Shadow: If they found me... Then, I'm going to destroy them again. But... I haven't find the PreCures yet.

The next day, Rikka deposit her letter into the mailbox. Then, Mana appeared besides her with curiousity.

Mana: Is that a love letter~?

Rikka was surprised at Mana's word as she glared at Mana sternly. Shadow was there, too, walking with Mana.

Rikka: Mana! It's a letter to Dad! He'll feel bad if I don't write back.

Mana: Anyone will feel happy when they receive a letter. More so if it's a letter from his own daughter.

Shadow just watched without saying a word, as silent as he was,

Rikka: Why don't you write a letter, too?

Mana: My dad doesn't go aboard like your dad. *shrugged* There's no point in writing letters to him when he's at home all the time.

Rikka: Come on. Your father is someone amazing who vows people with his cooking, right? Why don't you write something telling him that?

Mana: *faced Rikka closer* He's not as cool as a father who won a huge contest with his photographs!

The girls then laughed together as Shadow smiled as the girls turned to him.

Rikka: Ne, Shadow-kun. Did you wrote a letter to your twin brother?

Shadow: I didn't. But I send a message with my own smartphone.

Mana: Wow! Even you send a message to your brother! If you send a message to your love, I bet your heart could go Kyunkyun~!

Shadow then blushed when Mana said about send a message to his move. He then shook it off and faced the girls.

Shadow: Ah! Didn't you two went to find that man who gave you something? You said you want more explanation, correct?

Mana: Yeah, yeah. We'll be going now.

As Mana turned around and walked, Shadow and Rikka noticed someone in front of her.

Shadow: Ah! Mana! Front!

Mana accidentally bumped onto a young man and fell on her butt as Shadow and Rikka went to her.

Rikka: Mana!

Shadow: Are you alright?

Mana: Itai~!

Man: I'm so sorry. Are you okay?

The man offered his hand to Mana as she accepted it.

Mana: Thank you.

As she got up on her feet, she then recognized that man as she was surprised.

Mana: Ah! Konnichiwa!

Rikka: Do you know him?

Mana: He's the guy that gave me the Lovies!

Shadow: Him?

The young man had a blue beach hat worn over the head or hands and white shirt with red lines the shoulder. He also appears wearing light brown pants and brown shoes and wears a pink apron with heart shaped pockets.

Man: We meet again, my lady. *winked*

Later, Mana, Shadow and Rikka were invinted by the man to his newly opened shop.

Man: I'm so happy. I didn't think I'd meet you again on the first day I open up a shop. Maybe this is fate?

Mana: You're opening up a shop?

Man: That's my store.

They turned to that building and Mana squealed in joy.

Mana: Woah! Kawaii~!

Man: Why don't you come take a look inside?

Mana: Of course!

As Mana is about to went inside, Rikka stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Rikka: Hey, wait!

Mana: *turned to Rikka* What?

Rikka: Doesn't this seem shady to you? He's opening up a store right here in this town? What a coincidence! Maybe he's following you.

Mana: No way!

Man: What's the matter?

As Mana turned to him, Rikka started to throw a question.

Rikka: Who are you exactly?

Mana: Hey, Rikka!

The man felt very surprised at Rikka's question as she pointed the Lovies on Mana's ribbon.

Rikka: Mana transformed because of the Lovies you gave her! Don't try and act like you know nothing!

Shadow's eyes widened when Rikka said Mana transformed because of the Lovies.

Shadow: (Transformed?)

Rikka: What is going on here?

The man didn't answer. Instead, he laughed as Mana and Shadow glanced at him in confusion.

Rikka: What's so funny?

Man: Ah! Sorry, sorry.

Shadow: I hate to break it to you, but I had a question about this. Why is she transformed?

Man: I see. You transformed. You were born again, with a little push.

Shadow: *faced the man closer with serious look* Don't change the subject, pretty boy. My friend and I demanding answers and I want it now.

Rikka: I'm being literal here!

Mana: I really transformed.

Man: The power of my Lovies allowed you to find out a new side of yourself, I take it? I'm really happy that you feel so ecstatic.

The man then hold Mana's hand.

Man: Thank you.

Shadow then removed Mana's hand from the man's grasp as he faced him with a serious look.

Mana: Shadow?

Shadow: I told you, don't change the subject. I want answers and I want it now.

Rikka was surprised that Shadow stood up instead of her.

Rikka: Shadow-kun?

Shadow: Answers this question. What's happening here?

The man didn't answer Shadow's question. Instead, he changed the subject again.

Man: Oh, yeah! I was organizing my goods and I came upon this.

The man then showed another Cure Lovies and Mana was surprised. Sharuru and Raquel, hiding behind Mana, noticed it as well.

Raquel: That looks exactly the same as Mana's Lovies-quel!

The man then hold Rikka's hand as he's giving the Lovies to her.

Man: I'll give this to you.

Rikka: *surprised* M-Me?

Man: A special service to celebrate my grand opening!

The man then pulled Rikka's hand. After that, he let Rikka's hand go and she noticed the Lovies is on her dress. Raquel was surprised.

Raquel: That's...!

The Cure Lovies then shined brightly and Rikka was surprised. But then...

Mana: Rikka?

Rikka snapped out as she was like she's having a dream.

Mana: Are you okay?

Rikka: Y-Yes...

Shadow felt this seems doesn't normal to him about the Cure Lovies.

Shadow: (What the hell is going on here?)

Man: You seem to like it.

They then turned to that man, smiling at them. Rikka then look at the Cure Lovies on her dress.

Rikka: You know. *removed the Lovies* I can't accept this.

Mana was surprised that Rikka rejected the Lovies.

Mana: Rikka!

Rikka: I can't accept something this mysterious from someone who I know nothing about! In any case, I will make sure things don't go as you had planned!

Man: You seem to be mistaken.

Rikka: Mistaken?

Man: I did not choose you. The Cure Lovies chose you. Aren't you the one who decides what to do with that power?

Rikka then glanced at the Lovies on her hand after what that man said. Beside the mailbox, two girls were sending some letters as one of them was hesitating.

Girl 1: Mail out your love letter already!

Girl 2: But! What if he doesn't respond?

Girl 1: Just worry about that after you send it! Now! Where's your courage?

The girl felt shy about sending a love letter.

Girl 2: But! But!

Girl 1: Just mail it out already!

Then, a young male student passing by and heard about those girls sending love letter.

Male student: What love letter? I've never even gotten a New Year Card from a girl.

Inside his heart, the Psyche was stained in black.

Male student: I hope she doesn't send out that letter.

Then, he noticed the girls were glaring at him and left as he hesitated.

Male student: No, no, no! I guess I'm not popular because I sulk all day like that.

The darkness in his Psyche then disappeared. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

Voice: You're not wrong.

Male student: Who's there?

He turned around and noticed Ira on the mailbox.

Ira: Let me make your wish come true.

As he snapped his fingers, the Psyche was stained in darkness completely and his heart was then extracted from his body and left. The black Psyche then grow bat wings and flew to Ira.

Ira: Go berserk! Release the darkness inside of your heart!

The black Psyche expands three times larger and hatches a Goat-Mailbox Jikochuu.

Jikochuu: Official mail? What's that?

The girls from before ran away in panic.

Jikochuu: No need to send any letters!

The Jikochuu then crushed the mail box with it's foot.

Ira: Now, come out, PreCure! Shadow! I'll send you all to your graves this time!

But the Jikochuu didn't go rampage. Instead it's eating the letters.

Jikochuu: Baa! Letters are delicious! Baa!

Ira: What are you doing?! Go buck wild!

Jikochuu: Stamps are delicious, too! Baa!

Ira: Stupid Jikochuu!

Back to Mana, Shadow and Rikka, Shadow felt an evil presence as he turned around as they noticed him.

Shadow: (Someone's here...!)

Mana: What's wrong, Shadow?

Shadow: He's here!

Rikka: Who's here? What are you taking about?

Shadow then rushed to the scene.

Mana: Ah! Shadow!

Rikka: Let's follow him.

Mana nodded and the girls followed him. But before they do, Rikka then faced the man.

Rikka: I'll be right back. Let's go!

Mana: Yeah.

Mana and Rikka then continued to follow Shadow. Back to where Shadow was, he was shocked that the male student's heart was extracted and noticed the Jikochuu.

Shadow: What the...?

He then noticed Ira over there.

Shadow: Ira!

Ira then noticed Shadow glaring at him.

Ira: Shadow? You're still alive!

Shadow: Hmph! It's been a long time since you and your Heartless friends are trying to track me down to the edge of the world! Your pet Jikochuu destroyed my trailer and I'm here for compensation.

Ira: Compensation? With what?

Shadow: Your lives!

Ira: Alright, then. But first! Jikochuu! Crush his head!

The Jikochuu didn't do what Ira told and he's still eating letters.

Jikochuu: Love letters are so sweet! Baa!

Ira: Don't just sit there!

The Jikochuu then noticed a postman is pulling a bag of letters. The Jikochuu baa and the postman ran away in panic as he witnessed the monster. The Jikochuu attempted to take a bag of letters to eat it but Shadow barged in and slashed it's hands with his dark sword. The Jikochuu roared in pain as Shadow hand over a bag of letters to the postman.

Shadow: Take these and go!

Postman: T-Thank you!

The postman accepted it and ran away. He then noticed a letter and the Jikochuu ran to it but Shadow snatched it and kicked it's head away.

Shadow: So, you're a gluttony who wishes to eat the letter, huh? How ridiculous.

Jikochuu: Baa! Give me back the letter! Baa!

Shadow: Then, try and eat THIS instead!

Shadow kicked it's head and slashed it with his dark sword. Mana and Rikka were arrived at the scene.

Mana: I knew it! A Jikochuu!

Then, she noticed Shadow fighting the monster.

Mana: Shadow is fighting it?!

Rikka: I didn't know he can fight Jikochuu!

Sharuru: Sharu! Not just that, I can feel Shadow's power within him, he's not an ordinary person-sharu!

Mana and Rikka were surprised that Shadow is not an ordinary person. Then they watched Shadow fighting the Jikochuu.

Shadow: Come and get this letter if you can!

The Jikochuu roared but then it noticed a pile of letters on the street and ran to it, eating them.

Shadow: Tch! Not again!

Rikka: It's eating letters?

Mana: In any case, we gotta help Shadow! Ikuyo, Sharuru!

Sharuru: Got it-sharu!

Sharuru then transformed into a Lovely Commune and Mana starts the transformation.

Mana: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Sharuru: L-O-V-E!

Cure Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!

Shadow then noticed Mana has transformed into her Cure form.

Shadow: (Mana... You're the Legendary Warrior that I wished to find?)

Heart: Oh, poor goat who has forgotten love, I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement!

Ira then noticed Heart as well.

Ira: So you're here, PreCure. Jikochuu, beat her up!

The Jikochuu didn't follow Ira's order and it still eating the letters.

Jikochuu: Express mail tastes so good, too! Baa!

Ira: Listen to me already!

Shadow: Hmph! How boring! Your Heartless pet do nothing but eating letters!

Heart then noticed Rikka's letter and took it.

Heart: That's Rikka's letter!

Then she picking up the letters as Shadow saw what she's doing.

Shadow: What are you doing?

Heart: I'm picking up the letters before the Jikochuu eats them!

Shadow: What?

After the Jikochuu finished eating the express mails, it noticed Heart picking them up.

Jikochuu: Give those letters to me!

The Jikochuu started to ram Heart but Shadow barged in and stabbed it's head with his dark sword, causing it roared in pain.

Heart: Shadow!

Shadow: Go! Get outta here!

Heart: But...!

Shadow: Go!

Raquel: Cure Heart, run away-quel!

Rikka: Mana!

Rikka then suddenly recalls her first time meeting with Mana ever since she and her family moved in.

*flashback*

The Aidas are meeting the Hishikawas-who moved in as new neighbors. The young Rikka, who is a very shy girl, hid behind her parents. Then, the young Mana greeted her cheerfully and friendly.

Rikka: *voice-overs* I was always with you, Mana. Because you were there, everyday was fun and sparkling!

Then, the scene took place at Oogai First Middle School. Mana and Rikka are walking down the hallway and noticed the students are reading the billboard about accepting candidates for the student council. It is shown that Mana has chosen to be the president of the student council next year.

Male student 1: Oh, it's this time of the year already.

Male student 2: Mana's gonna be the president next year.

Male student 1: Yep, that's right.

Mana was surprised that she's gonna be the president of the student council next year.

Mana: M-Me?

Female student 1: Yeah! It has to be you!

Female student 2: Mana, go for it!

Female student 1: Yeah!

Mana: *turned to Rikka* Then let's run together, Rikka.

Rikka: Eh?

Mana: I'll be the president and you'll be the secretary.

Rikka: Hey, wait! Why me?

Mana: That's because I need you! With you, I feel like I can do amazing things I couldn't do by myself!

Rikka: Mana...

*flashback ended*

The Jikochuu shook his head and started to ram Heart and Shadow but he charged in and stabbed it's head again.

Shadow: Not so fast...!

He stabbed the Jikochuu's head again like an angry hornet as the Jikochuu attempted to fight back by pushing his dark sword as Shadow pushing back.

Heart: Shadow!

Rikka: Shadow-kun!

Rikka then looked at the Lovies on her hand as the man's word rang on her mind.

Man: *voice-overs* Aren't you the one who decides what to do with that power?

Rikka: My power!

The Cure Lovies shined brightly and everyone noticed.

Ira: W-What?

Shadow: Rikka?

Heart: This light!

Raquel then turned into a Lovely Commune and flew to her.

Raquel: Rikka!

Rikka then looked at Raquel.

Rikka: Raquel!

Raquel: Give me that light-quel!

Rikka nodded and strated the transformation.

Rikka: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Raquel: L-O-V-E!

Cure Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!

Shadow: (Cure Diamond! Rikka, you're a PreCure, too...!)

Diamond: I cannot forgive you for trampling on everyone's feelings! I, Cure Diamond, will be the one to cool your rage!

Heart: Cure Diamond!

Ira gritted his teeth. He knew if there's two PreCures, it'll be a big trouble to him.

Ira: Another one?! Jikochuu! Go!

The Jikochuu charged towards them again but Shadow launched one of his Mana Power.

Shadow: Air Slicer!

He swung his dark sword and a slashing vacuum, spinning in a shuriken way in two-blade, hit it's hooves.

Shadow: No one hurt people's feelings and live!

Diamond: (I can go far with her! No matter how far or how high!)

Then, the heart on Diamond's dress shined brightly and a Cure Lovies fell onto her hand. Shadow then charged towards it and stabbed the Jikochuu, plunged the dark sparks around the monster's body before he removed his dark sword from it's body and jumped up as the dark electricity appeared around his sword to perform his Limit Break.

Shadow: Falling Thunder!

He slashed the Jikochuu in a thunder mannered way as thunder surged through it's body. Heart was pretty surprised at Shadow's attack.

Heart: Wah~! Sugoi!

Shadow: Diamond! Finish it now!

Diamond nodded and she inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot and draws a heart on the Commune. The smaller heart blinks twice. Cure Diamond raises her hand, pointing above.

Diamond: Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!

She spins once round before pointing with her index finger and fired a blast of blue, shiny diamonds towards the Jikochuu. The Jikochuu then said 'Love! Love! Love!' before it turned back into a pink heart with angel wings and flew back to it's rightful owner. The male student then woke up and the damage that the Jikochuu caused were restored as nothing happened and the letters were sent back into the mailbox. Shadow then faced Ira with his dark glare.

Shadow: You want some more, brat?!

Ira: Crap! I'll remember this!

Ira retreated from the scene as Shadow grunted.

Shadow: Coward...!

Diamond then turned to Heart.

Diamond: Cure Heart!

Diamond then gave Heart a thumbs up. She smiled as she gave Diamond a thumbs up as well.

Diamond: Well, then...

They then faced Shadow.

Diamond: I want some answer from you, Shadow-kun.

Heart: You seem to have a gurdge with them. Can you tell us?

Shadow knew that this situation would come. He then nodded without hesitation and question.

Shadow: Alright. But first, let's find a place to talk.

They nodded as they turned back to their civil form. Later that day, Mana, Shadow and Rikka were at the park as Shadow explained to them.

Shadow: In the beginning, I had an endless feud towards the Selfish when they invaded the Trump Kingdom. I was there at the Trump Kingdom, stood up and fight back. But, I was overwhelmed and outnumbered, forcing me to escape, unable to protect them. But then, I heard the Trump Kingdom's prophecy-the Legendary Warriors, PreCure.

Rikka: I see. So that is why you're an enemy to them.

Mana: But why are you here at the Trump Kingdom?

Shadow: When I wandering around, I found the Trump Kingdom. I visited that beautiful place and it was peaceful and everyone was very nice to me. I was very happy that they treated me very nice. Until...

Rikka: Until...?

Shadow: The Selfish launched the assault...

Mana: Shadow...

Shadow: After they succeeded invades the Trump Kingdom, I was forced to retreat. I can fight them back if I find the PreCures.

Mana: You said you came from Cybercity, right?

Shadow: *nod* Yeah... To me, Trump Kingdom is my second home.

Mana: I'm sorry, Shadow. I shouldn't ask you those question.

Shadow: *smiled a little* It's alright. It's all in the past now. Now I had found you both, I guess I only need two more PreCures.

Rikka: The prophecy said that?

Shadow: *nod* Yes.

Mana: Speaking of PreCure. *faced Rikka* I always believed you could transform, Rikka.

Rikka was surprised at Mana's words. She then looked at the Cure Lovies on her hand, held it tightly.

Rikka: This is for the best, right?

Then, Raquel went to her.

Raquel: Rikka. I'll be in your care.

Rikka smiled at Raquel as Mana, Shadow and Sharuru felt happy for Raquel.

Sharuru: Raquel found a partner, too-sharu. Now only Lance is left-sharu.

Shadow: Lance?

Sharuru: *nod* Yes-sharu! He's the fairy in yellow.

Shadow: But why didn't I noticed him?

Then, they suddenly remembered about Lance, looking around.

Sharuru: Lance?

Raquel: Where did he go-quel?

Rikka: When was he missing?

Mana: Eh?

Mana then thinking about the time when Lance is missing.

Mana: When was it... He was with us after school yesterday...

Shadow: You mean...he's still at the school?

Then, the shocked appeared on their faces.

All: Oh, no! Lance is missing!

The girls were now panicking about Lance's missing.

Shadow: Tch! One after another...

Then, a pink limo arrived at the park's entrance. Then, an old butler got out of the car and opened the rear door. Then, a girl around Mana's and Rikka's age got out of the car.

Girl: You two seem to be in trouble.

Mana, Shadow and Rikka turned to that girl, who's smiling at them. She has dark orange hair which is tied up in two buns with a couple strands let loose and her eyes are dark orange. Her casual outfit consists of a white lace dress with two yellow streaks, a yellow camisole with three dark orange ribbons, a dark yellow pantyhose and dark grey slippers.

Mana and Rikka: Alice!

Alice: Good afternoon, Mana-chan, Rikka-chan.

Shadow, Sharuru and Raquel glanced at the girl named Alice curiously.

Sharuru: Who's that-sharu?

Shadow: Alice, that's what Mana and Rikka called her.

Then, he remembered something.

Shadow: (Wait! Is she Alice that Mana talked about? Well, it was a fateful encounter, like I found two PreCures.)

Shadow became curious even more about Mana's and Rikka's childhood friend-Alice. Now he found two PreCures, can he found the remaining PreCures? The story continues...

A/N: Here's Chapter 3, everyone! Phew! It was cool that Shadow is fighting along side with Mana and Rikka. Yeah, Shadow often gets blush whenever he noticed Mana's cute side as he had a huge crush on him but he'll hide his blush, considered him as tsundere. And I know, Shadow didn't like the man (named Joe) because he changed the subject. Anyway, where's Lance? You'll find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Doki Doki PreCure meet the Dark Wanderer

Chapter 4: Mistress of Clover! Enter Cure Rosetta!

(Few years ago...)

At Oogai Elementary School, young Alice was bullied by two boys, holding her pencil case.

Young Alice: Please give it back!

Bully 1: Cram it! You think just 'cause you're rich, you get to show off with some 72 color pencil set?

Young Alice: But I...

Voice: Stop that!

They turned around and noticed young Mana and young Rikka, glaring at the bullies.

Young Mana: You've gotta be pretty low to gang up and bully a single girl!

The bullies gritted their teeth as young Alice glanced at young Mana in awe.

Young Alice: Mana-chan...

(Present...)

At the Yotsuba's Mansion, Mana, Shadow and Rikka were invited by Alice for tea. Alice's personal butler-Sebastian-poured some cups of tea for them.

Sebastian: Today's tea is a first flush Darjeeling. Served with a side of sakura jam to enjoy at your leisure.

Mana then grabbed her cup of tea.

Mana: Itadakimasu!

Mana took a sip and felt the sweet taste of Darjeeling around her taste bud.

Mana: Oishi~!

Rikka: It has that spring flavor, doesn't it?

Mana: *nod and turned to Shadow* What do you think about the tea, Shadow?

Shadow slowly took a sip and he, too, felt the taste of Darjeeling. He then smiled a little.

Rikka: How was it, Shadow-kun?

Shadow: This taste perfect.

Sharuru, however, doesn't feel like having a cup of tea as she needed to find Lance, who's still missing. She and Raquel are hiding behind the sofa without having Alice and Sebastian notice them.

Sharuru: This is not a time to be drinking tea-sharu!

Raquel: We've gotta find Lance, and fast-quel!

Mana: *turned around* Yeah, we got it.

Rikka: So, what is it, Alice? Didn't we have our monthly tea party last week?

Mana: You wanted to talk?

Alice then took a sip before she answer with her gentle smile.

Alice: Yes. Naturally, I wish to ask...about the PreCure.

After what Alice said, Mana and Rikka stopped drinking the tea and shock appeared on their faces. Shadow was surprised as well, wondering how is she know about the PreCure.

Shadow: (She know about the PreCure, too? What in the...!)

Mana: So, uh... About the PreCure...

Rikka: Why do you ask?

Alice then turned to her personal butler.

Alice: Sebastian.

Sebastian: Right away.

Sebastian took out the remote and pressed a button. Then, a seat single seat beside them lifted itself up. Below the seat, it was revealed that Lance is sitting on a cushion, drinking some juice and eating some snacks. He noticed them and waved at them.

Lance: Why, hello there-de lance~.

No doubt, Mana, Shadow, Rikka, Sharuru and Lance (jumped up when they noticed Lance) were surprised.

Shadow: You're...!

All: La-Lance?!

Sharuru: Lance, what the heck just happened-sharu?

Lance: Well, you see...

*flashback*

The scene took place where Mana and Rikka were cleaning up the science room and then left, leaving Lance behind. Later, Lance woke up and found himself in the science room. Later at night, Lance left the school and wandering around the city street.

Lance: Sharuru! Raquel! Where are you guys-de lance? Please don't leave me all alone-de lance...

Suddenly, a limo came towards Lance and he was shocked as it was about to ram him. But that's not what he thinks as the limo braked. Lance fell into the ground slowly and then Alice got out of the limo to check it out.

Alice: Oh, dear!

She went to the frightened Lance and held him.

Alice: What shall we do? Hang it there!

Lance opened his eyes and noticed Alice, wearing a worried expression, before he fainted.

*flashback*

Lance: And that's the story-de lance!

Lance then cuddled Alice's cheek as she giggled.

Shadow: You've got to be kidding...

Mana: You don't say...

Raquel: You can't reveal the PreCure's secret-quel!

Lance hid himself behind Alice, shuddered as he think they're getting mad about revealing the PreCures.

Lance: Don't get mad-de lance...

Shadow: Tch... If you don't slip your mouth about the PreCure to anyone, they won't get mad, teddy bear.

Alice: Lance is not the one you should blame.

Shadow: What do you mean?

Alice: Sebastian.

Sebastian: Right away.

As Sebastian pressed a button, the shutters closed the window. Then, a screen appeared beside them and revealed Mana transform into Heart. Mana, Shadow, Rikka, Sharuru and Raquel were even more shocked than usual.

Shadow: What the hell...?

Mana: I...can explain...

Alice: This was taken from one of Clover Tower's security cameras. I was fortunate enough to delete it when I found it, but you narrowly avoided making the PreCures a household name.

Sharuru: That'd be a huge problem-sharu!

Mana: Onegai, Alice! You've gotta keep this a secret!

Sebastian: Be at ease. None beside Ojousama and I know of this incident.

Mana and Shadow sighed in relief that Alice and Sebastian won't reveal the secret about the PreCures.

Shadow: (You better not reveal about this or else...!)

Alice: But we cannot lower our guard. And so, I have a proposal.

Rikka: A proposal?

Alice: Allow me to be your producer. *giggled*

Shadow: Producer...?

Shadow might felt a really bad feeling about this proposal that Alice talked about. Meanwhile at the Selfish's hideout, Ira is still mad about his failure of defeating the PreCures and Shadow.

Marmo: A third one? Is that true, Ira?

Ira: Yeah, they got another one. She's all blue and floaty. And glittery, too!

Marmo: Oh my, Ira has a crush?

Ira: No way I do!

Voice: Then what?

Ira turned around and noticed Bel sitting on the couch.

Bel: You saw a new PreCure and ran screaming?

Ira: I-I wouldn't be scared...of a hundred of 'em... T-That includes Shadow!

Bel: But didn't you lose?

Ira: Just shaddap already!

Marmo: But really, how many PreCures will there be? *groaned* It's soooo stressful.

Bel: The sooner we destroy them, the better. And at that time, Shadow will be defendless and powerless to stop us. Just like we did with the Trump Kingdom.

Back to the Human World, at Yotsuba's Mansion, they were talking about Alice being the producer.

Mana: Producer, huh?

Rikka: What will you do?

Alice: Well, I'll...

Before Alice can answer, Shadow, Sharuru and Raquel sensed the Jikochuu's presence.

Shadow: That dark sense...!

Sharuru: The dark heartbeat of a Jikochuu-sharu!

Rikka: Eh? Where?

Sebastian: Oogai City's train station, it seems.

They were surprised that Sebastian knew this situation as he touched the tablet.

Rikka: You know?

Sebastian: Yes.

Shadow: How did you...?

Alice: The Yotsuba Zaibatsu's information networks are nothing to sneeze at.

Shadow: Sasuga Yotsuba Zaibatsu... (I wondered how many hi-techs does the Yotsuba Zaibatsu can inventing? Like Cybercity...)

Alice: Sebastian.

Sebastian: Right away.

Sebastian pressed another button and then a pink limo emerged from the secret underground as the window wall lowered down. Everyone was surprised by this technology.

Shadow: What the...?

Alice: So, shall we make our leave?

Shadow: (It's more like a secret military base rather than a luxury mansion...)

At Oogai City's train station, the MP3 Player Jikochuu has unleashed a negative soundwave as everyone ran in panic. It was Ira's doing, extracting a man who listened the MP3 player.

Ira: Good work, Jikochuu!

Voice: IRA!

He turned around and noticed Heart, Shadow and Diamond above the pink limo. The pink limo braked as it spun aside as Heart and Diamond tried to balance it as Shadow held his grip on it as Ira and his Jikochuu glanced at them in confusion.

Heart: O-Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!

Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!

Heart felt sick as she was about to puke but Shadow took out a paper bag and letting her puke in it as Diamond held her.

Diamond: Are you okay?

Heart: Carsick...

Shadow: Holy galaxies! Riding above the limo doesn't sounds good to me!

Ira then ordered his Jikochuu.

Ira: Jikochuu!

The Jikochuu then unleashed the soundwave and Shadow noticed it.

Shadow: Dodge!

They dodged the attack as Lance cheered them on.

Lance: Do your best out there-de lance!

Diamond threw her fist at the Jikochuu but it blocked her attack with it's bat wings and bounced her away. Heart threw her fist at the Jikochuu but it blocked her attack and bounced her away as well. Shadow charged towards it and attempted to slash it with his dark sword but it blocked his attack. But he smirked as he instantly vanished and reappeared behind the Jikochuu and kicked with his drop kick.

Shadow: This is getting old.

Lance: They're fighting hard-de lance... *turned to Alice* Now, Alice! Let's transform, too-de lance!

Alice didn't transform. Instead, she's sitting down and enjoying a cup of tea.

Sebastian: Would you like more?

Alice: Thank you.

Lance was then shocked and flew to Alice.

Lance: What are you doing-de lance?! We should fight, too-de lance!

Alice: There is no need to worry. Besides, the battle is already over.

As the Jikochuu is about to unleashed another soundwave, the soundwave is unable to unleash as it wondered what happened.

Ira: What's up? Why're you-?

Ira then noticed that the battery is out of power as he's shocked.

Ira: You're outta power?!

Shadow: Hmph! Your pet needs battery to fight more? How lame!

Shadow then materialized a rapier forged with darkness.

Shadow: Then, I'm going to make it dying even more! Astral Drain!

He flung the rapier towards the Jikochuu and drains the power as Shadow performing his Mana Power-Astral Drain. He absorbed the power to his right hand and sent the power towards Heart.

Heart: Woah! I can feel more power within me!

Alice: Now is your chance!

Diamond: Heart!

Shadow: Let's finish this!

Heart nodded and she inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune. The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice, and her heart brooch shines as she places both hands on her heart brooch. Shadow then charged towards it and stabbed the Jikochuu, plunged the dark sparks around the monster's body before he removed his dark sword from it's body and jumped up as the dark electricity appeared around his sword as they both performed their finishing attack.

Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!

Shadow: Falling Thuder!

He slashed the Jikochuu in a thunder mannered way as thunder surged through it's body and Heart releases her hands from it. Then, the pink light comes out in the form of a giant heart before blasting out, purifying the Jikochuu. The Jikochuu then said 'Love! Love! Love!' before it turned back into a pink heart with angel wings and flew back to it's rightful owner. Shadow wiped the sweat off his head as he sheathe his dark sword. Later that day, back to the Yotsuba's Mansion, Lance is still wondering why Alice decided not to fight as Alice and Sebastian deleting the footage of Heart, Shadow and Diamond fighting the Jikochuu from the security cameras.

Sebastian: All video from the station's cameras have been deleted. All eyewitness accounts on the internet have also been deleted.

Alice: Excellent work.

Mana: Your butler is amazing.

Sebastian: Oh, I'm nothing of the sort.

Alice: Well, that's that. I plan to produce you by supporting you from the sidelines.

Rikka: Well, that's a big help.

Then, Lance walked to Alice.

Lance: Alice...

They then turned to him.

Alice: Lance-chan?

Lance: Alice, why didn't you fight-de lance? Mana, Shadow and Rikka were fighting hard with all they had, but you were sitting back and drinking tea! It's not right-de lance!

Sharuru: Lance?

Lance: You should transform into a PreCure and fight with them-de lance!

Mana: The thought's nice, but...

Rikka: Alice needs a Cure Lovies, right?

Alice: Cure Lovies?

Mana: Yeah!

She then took out her Cure Lovies from her ribbon and showed it to Alice.

Mana: This.

Sharuru: Without this, you can't transform-sharu.

Alice: Sebastian.

Sebastian: Yes.

Sebastian then showed a Cure Lovies to them. Mana, Shadow, Rikka, Sharuru and Raquel were surprised.

Shadow: What?!

Mana: Cure Lovies!

Rikka: How?

Shadow: How did you get that?

Alice: A jewelery stall owner in Clover Tower gave it to me.

Mana: That must be...

Shadow: That Mr. Change-the-subject-all-the-time? Damn him! What is he up to?

Lance took Alice's fingers up with his tiny hands.

Lance: Then it's settled-de lance! Alice, I came to this world to meet you! Onegai-de lance! Become a PreCure and fight with me-de lance!

Alice went silent for a second before she removed her finger from Lance's grasp.

Alice: Gomenasai.

Lance: Eh?

Alice: I...will not become a PreCure.

After what she said, Lance was saddened and shocked that Alice declined to be a PreCure.

Lance: Alice BAKA! *left*

Sharuru and Raquel: Lance!

Sharuru and Raquel went after Lance as Mana, Shadow and Rikka watched them after him.

Mana: Lance...

Shadow: Hmph! Now look what have you done...?

They then turned to Shadow, glanced at Alice coldly.

Mana: Shadow?

Shadow: You think being a PreCure is like a child's game? No, I think not.

Rikka: Shadow-kun.

Shadow: Lance is right. She should've be a PreCure instead of sit back and enjoy the tea. What's more, the Selfish is about to launch another attack here.

Alice: Selfish?

Shadow: Those Heartless monster that you witnessed earlier. If they launch an all-out attack here, it'll be the end of us. And if it does, what will you do, Alice? Do you wish to fight back or what?

Mana: Shadow. Why are you saying this?

Shadow: ...Listen closely. The end of the world is nigh. When this time comes, Alice, all hell in every world will break lose. This is not speculation or prediction or some film you're making as a 'producer'... This is reality.

He then went to the door and opened it.

Rikka: Wait, Shadow-kun! Where are you going?

Shadow: I'm going to find Lance and then I'm going to find the Legendary Warriors. Do whatever you want, Alice. See if I care. Besides, I'm too old to persuade you. Our world is in danger, little by little. It's up to you to decide whether you wanna fight or not. Think about it, princess. So long!

He left the room as Mana went after him.

Mana: Ah! Shadow! Wait!

She left the room as Rikka did, after Shadow. As Shadow was about to leave, Rikka called him.

Rikka: Shadow-kun!

He turned around and noticed them, went to him.

Shadow: What?

Mana: Where are you going? That was pretty rash of you.

Shadow: Find Lance, what else? Unless you wanna let him gone missing again?

Rikka: That's not what we think. Actually, we're gonna find Lance, too. And...

Shadow: And?

Mana: We'll tell you everything more about Alice.

Shadow went silent for a second and then he nodded.

Shadow: Fine.

Above the stucture at the park, Lance sighed sadly as Sharuru and Raquel worried about him.

Lance: Why won't Alice become a PreCure-de lance?

Voice: About that...

They looked below and noticed Mana, Shadow and Rikka arrived at the park.

Mana: I think I have an idea.

Sharuru: Mana!

Lance: An idea?

Mana: We all went to the same elementary school.

*flashback*

The scene took place at Oogai Elementary School, young Alice was bullied by two boys, holding her pencil case.

Rikka: *voice-overs* Girls as rich as Alice were pretty rare, so she was picked on pretty often.

Then. young Mana and young Rikka appeared, glaring at the bullies as they noticed them.

Young Mana: You two should be ashamed of yourselves!

The bullies glared at them after young Mana got the pencil case back to young Alice.

*flashback ended*

Rikka: Though it wouldn't have mattered if it stopped there.

Raquel: What happened-quel?

Rikka: Well, you see...

*flashback*

The bullies from before appeared along with their brother at the school gate, facing the young girls.

Big bully: So you're the punks that done gave my kid bros trouble?

Young Rikka: I'll get the teachers!

Young Mana: Don't worry! I'm no scaredy-cat, and I don't needs a grown-up to save me!

Bully 1: What'd you say?

Bully 2: Says you! You're always butting in when nobody asks! I bet you're just doin' it to show off!

Young Mana: What? Absolutely not!

Bully 1: Y'know everyone says you're annoyin', right?

Young Mana: Eh?

Young Rikka: You're lying!

Bully 1: Nuh-uh, she's an annoyin' show-off!

Bully 2: Buttin' in with her big butt!

Young Mana: No! I'm not like that! Not a bit!

Young Mana cried as young Alice watched her friend cried. Then. her eyes narrowed with anger.

Bully 1: Aw, she's cryin'!

Bully 2: Yay!

Then, young Alice stepped forward.

Young Alice: Please take back your words.

Young Rikka: Alice?

Big Bully: You say sumthin'?

Young Alice: You will take back your insults to Mana...right this instant!

*flashback ended*

Lance: Alice got in the fight-de lance? So, what happened-de lance?

Rikka: Well, you see, Alice learned a lot from her grandfather. Not just piano or calligraphy, but karate, judo, kendo, aikido...

Lance: So then...

Shadow: She won that fight?

Rikka: Yeah.

*flashback*

The bullies were beaten up by young Alice.

Big bully: I...I lost...

After young Alice took a few breath, her anger disappeared and looked at her hands in fear.

Young Mana: Alice?

Young Alice gasped and ran off.

Young Mana: Alice!

Young Alice ran through the street, fearing her own power.

*flashback ended*

Rikka: After that, Alice quit all of her martial arts. When people made fun of her friends, she lost control of herself. She probably knows it full well. So that has to be why she won't become a PreCure...

Shadow: (Fearing her own power when she fight the bullies? ...Sounds really hard...)

Then, he sensed a dark feeling of Jikochuu as Sharuru, Raquel and Lance sensed it as well.

Sharuru: A dark hearbeat-sharu!

Shadow: Jikochuu scum...!

Mana: Huh? Again?

Then, Shadow's dark sword materialized from the darkness.

Shadow: We gotta fight back!

Rikka: Mana!

Mana: *nod* Right!

They went to the scene as Sharuru noticed Lance sitting there as they stopped their steps.

Sharuru: Lance?

Lance: I'm... I'm gonna talk to Alice one more time-de lance!

Mana smiled that Lance regained his confidence.

Mana: Gotcha.

Sharuru: Let's hurry-sharu!

They rushed to the scene again as Lance went to the Yotsuba's Mansion to persuade Alice once more. At the Yotsuba's Mansion, Alice is glancing at her Cure Lovies in her hand. Then, Sebastian entered the room.

Sebastian: Ojousama, it seems another Jikochuu has appeared.

Alice: Where's Mana-chan-tachi?

Sebastian: On the scene.

Alice: I see.

Sebastian: Are you certain of this?

Alice: I am only a producer. I leave the real work in their hands.

After what Alice said, Sebastian felt worried about her for not fighting alongside with them ever since she feared her own power.

Sebastian: Do you not wish to fight by their side?

Alice: Huh?

Sebastian: I feel that Shadow-san might have a point.

Alice: What do you mean?

Sebastian: What I've noticed in my long life of service is that you truly shine brightest when you are with those two. Perhaps you should be more honest at times.

Alice: I can't. I'm...scared of it. I may lose my composure again, and possibly wound someone deeply. In my hands, the PreCure's power...is dangerous.

Then, a cute voice is heard.

Voice: That's not true-de lance!

She turned to the window and noticed Lance appeared at the window.

Alice: Lance-chan!

Lance: The PreCure's power is for protecting those you hold dear-de lance! You shouldn't be afraid of it-de lance!

Alice then recalled something important.

*flashback*

Young Alice is at the flower field near the beach as her grandfather-Ichiro-arrived as he tells her about the powers mean to protect someone.

Ichiro: Alice. I heard of what happened.

She turned around and noticed her grandfather.

Young Alice: Ojisama!

Ichiro: Power is not meant for subduing your foes. Reflect upon this. For what purpose do you clench your fists?

Young Alice: Huh?

Ichiro: Power is meant to protect those you love. So long as you remember this, you shall never be controlled by your power again. *turned to his granddaughter* Alice, fear not! Improve yourself, and open your heart!

The wind blew as the flower petals carried by the blowing wind.

*flashback ended*

Alice: (Power is...meant to protect those I held dear!)

Suddenly, Alice's Cure Lovies glowed as Sebastian watched in awe.

Alice: Arigato, Lance-chan. I am no longer afraid!

Meanwhile at the street, the Boom Box Jikochuu has gone rampage.

Jikochuu: Hey yo fool! Ya betta listen to mah sound! Yo! I like my sandwiches stackin' by the pound, yeah!

It launched the beam from stereo and blasted the building's roof. Mana, Shadow and Rikka arrived on the scene as they witnessed the monster running on a rampage.

Rikka: It's a boom box this time?

Mana: What're those?

Shadow then noticed Ira beside the Jikochuu.

Shadow: Ira again? This kid doesn't know when to quit, do he?

Mana: I'm kinda lost here, but let's go!

Sharuru and Raquel turned into Lovely Communes and Mana and Rikka started to transform.

Mana and Rikka: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Sharuru and Raquel: L-O-V-E!

Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!

Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!

Ira then noticed them arriving on the scene.

Ira: There you are.

Heart: Oh, poor boombox who has forgotten love, I, Cure Heart-!

Shadow: Enough with the PR, Heart! Save it when it gets weakened!

Heart: Eh?

Shadow: I've been wanting to annilhate every last one of Jikochuu as I swore...

He then glared at the Jikochuu.

Shadow: I'll end your pain...

The Jikochuu launched the beam and they dodged the attack.

Ira: Catch them!

The Jikocuu launched the tape to catch them but Shadow retaliates by using his Mana Power.

Shadow: Dark Arrow!

He swung his arm and materialized dark arrows towards the Jikochuu and cut the tape off. He then swung his dark swords and slashed it and Heart and Diamond punched it but it retaliates by punching them. Shadow flipped back and braked the impact and he catched Heart and Diamond.

Shadow: Are you okay?

Heart: *nod* Y-Yeah.

Diamond: Arigato, Shadow-kun.

Shadow nodded as he faced the Jikochuu.

Shadow: I don't wish to do this, but you forced my hand into this!

As Shadow was about to unleash his power, a pink limo arrived as they turned around.

Voice: Stop, if you'd please.

Shadow: That voice...!

Voice: Any further attacks on my dear friends...will not be forgiven!

The figure then turns out to be Alice, along with Lance.

Heart, Shadow and Diamond: Alice!

Alice: Now then, Lance-chan. May I have your aid?

Then, Lance turned into a Lovely Commune.

Lance: Of course-de lance~!

Alice then started to transform.

Alice: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Lance: L-O-V-E!

Cure Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!

Diamond: The Sunny warmth?

Heart: Cure Rosetta!

Shadow: (Finally, Alice. You already realized your own power. And now, you're the Legendary Warriors that I need to find.)

Ira: Another one?!

Rosetta: Only love makes the world go round. Now, you and I will nurture that love.

Ira: Are you kiddin' me?! Beat her up, Jikochuu!

The Jikochuu then launched the beam towards Rosetta as she jumped and avoided the attack. The Jikochuu launched the tape and grabbed Rosetta's arm, landing her down. Rosetta then pulled the tape with her strength as she pulled the Jikochuu. And then, she threw the Jikochuu with her strength. Rosetta was surprised by this power.

Rosetta: Sugoi. This... *placed her hand on her brooch* ...is the power to protect those I hold dear.

Then, Alice's brooch glowed and another Cure Loveads emerged from it, fell onto her hand. Heart, Shadow and Diamond then went to her.

Heart: Rosetta!

Shadow: That was amazing.

Suddenly, the Jikochuu stood up as they readied their stance.

Jikochuu: Think you can jump in? My volume's bumpin'! Now eat mah bazooka, all day I'm bumpin'!

Shadow: You know what to do, Rosetta!

Rosetta: *nod* Yes.

Rosetta inserts the attack Cure Lovead into the slot before drawing a heart on the Lovely Commune. The smaller heart in the middle blinks twice.

Rosetta: The Stiff and Strong Rosetta Wall!

She claps her hands as her hands stay like that, then she rotates once and puts her hands in front of her. Her hands then shine after she jumps and her hands stay in the side of her. The Jikochuu launched the beam and Rosetta blocked it with her Rosetta Wall.

Diamond: It blocked it?

Shadow: Rosetta Wall was the power of the shield!

Heart: Sugoi!

Ira just smirked, not knowing he underestimated Rosetta.

Ira: But it's just a defense.

Rosetta: No. Being defensive is what makes it such a powerful attack!

As Rosetta clapped with Rosetta Wall, she neutralized the attack completely. Ira was shocked.

Ira: The sound disappeared!

Heart: Why?

Diamond: I see, that was noise cancelling!

Rosetta: Now!

Shadow: Ikuzo, Mana!

Mana: Right!

Shadow twisted his dark sword's grip, making it sounds like a motor running. He kept twisting until his sword was fully red with power as Mana was ready to attack.

Shadow: Triple Exceed Charge!

Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!

Shadow: Banishing Blade!

Shadow slashed the Jikochuu through space with the Exceed Power within his dark sword, tearing it as Mana launched My Sweet Heart towards the Jikochuu. The Jikochuu then said 'Love! Love! Love!' before it turned back into a pink heart with angel wings and flew back to it's rightful owner. The damage that the Jikochuu caused restored to what it was. Shadow then pointed his Ombra Eucliss at him.

Shadow: Wanna eat some bullets for spanking?!

Ira: Dammit! I'll remember this!

Ira retreated from the scene as Shadow grunted silently.

Shadow: Idiot...

Sebastian felt happy for Rosetta as he fiddling his mustache. The Psyche flew to the owner's heart and he woke up, wondering what happened. Later that day, Lance was more than happy that Alice accepted to be a PreCure.

Lance: Arigato, Alice! You're the best partner I could ask for-de lance!

Alice: *giggled* Good luck from now on.

Lance hugged Alice happily as she hugged back.

Rikka: Now we've got three PreCures as Shadow-kun wanted to find!

Sharuru: Four if you count Cure Sword-sharu!

Shadow and Alice: Cure Sword?

Mana: There's one more PreCure out there. But we don't know if she's on our side.

Shadow: So Cure Sword is our next target, huh?

Alice: If that's the case... I may have a lead.

Mana, Shadow, Rikka, Sharuru and Raquel were surprised that Alice got a clue about Cure Sword.

Rikka: Honto?

Alice: The Clover Tower's hidden cameras filmed one more PreCure-looking person. And that person...

She pointed to her right as they looked to the direction. They were surprised that what Alice pointed at is the billboard of the famous idol-Makoto Kenzaki.

Alice: ...looked like her.

Mana: No way...

Shadow: Makoto is...Cure Sword?

Mana: MakoPi?!

Mana was even more surprised that Cure Sword is actually her favorite idol, Makoto. Shadow may not know much about Makoto ever since he arrived at Oogai but if she truly is the PreCure he wanted to find, then his goal will be achieved, allows him to fight back. But the answers continues...

A/N: That's Chapter 4, everyone! Yup, it's the appearance of Cure Rosetta. I know, Shadow is pretty cold to Alice because he knew she's holding back her own power but now he's warmed up after she realizes what's her power for. Well, the next chapter will be Cure Sword's appearance aka MakoPi! YAY for MakoPi fans! Catch it on in Chapter 5! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Doki Doki PreCure meet the Dark Wanderer

Chapter 5: My Idol is a PreCure! Enter Cure Sword!

At the garden of Yotsuba's Mansion, Alice has invited Mana, Shadow and Rikka for a tea again. Besides for a tea party, they also needed to learn more about Makoto's identity is Cure Sword, which they learned about it yesterday since Alice witnessed it via security cameras at the Clover Tower. Mana, Shadow and Rikka are reading about Makoto in the magazine to learn more.

Rikka: Idol Makoto Kenzaki. Her debut single sold over 1 million copies in its first week. She is a singer on the road to stardom. Is she really Cure Sword?

Alice: Yes. That day when Cure Sword appeared at the Clover Tower, we noticed that the number of people who went up to the deck was different from the number who came back down. There was no evidence that Makoto-san and her manager came back down.

Rikka: But isn't that stretching things a bit...?

Shadow: You sounds like you know lots of things a lot but without evidence.

Sebastian: No, we have other evidence.

Sebastian then showed them the report file that contains Makoto's footprints, fingerprints and DNA data.

Sebastian: Fingerprints, the size of the footprints, and DNA from hair we obtained from the scene. Everything matches up.

Shadow and Rikka are surprised that Alice and Sebastian has anaylzed Makoto's trace.

Rikka: Did you have a forensics team go up there or something?!

Shadow: (What are you both? Federation Agent?)

Then, Mana stood up with her happy smile as Shadow and Rikka turned to her.

Mana: MakoPi is Cure Sword! She's an idol and a PreCure! What a sweet combination! Kuuu! I can't just sit here! *went off*

Shadow: Ah! Mana!

Rikka: Hey, where are you going?

Mana: Isn't it obvious? I'm going to see MakoPi and try talking to her again!

Rikka: Hey, do you even know where to go?!

Mana stopped her step and turned to them with a shock expression.

Shadow: That's pretty rash of you, Mana. You know that idols like MakoPi are really busy.

Rikka: Anyway, she's in the show business! You can't just meet with her out of the blue.

Shadow: She's right, Mana. Besides, some idols has their own personal bodyguards or bouncers might block your way. So why don't you sit down and relax for a while?

Mana sighed in defeat and nodded slowly. But Shadow's mind rang a question.

Shadow: But, how do we find out that Makoto is Cure Sword, one way or another?

Alice: Please leave that to me.

Mana, Shadow and Rikka then turned to Alice.

Shadow: Like how?

Alice then sipped a cup of tea and smiled at them. Meanwhile at the Selfish's hideout, Ira has complained about Cure Rosetta's appearance to Marmo and Bel.

Bel: The fourth PreCure?

Ira: Man, they just keep on coming. That Shadow does know when the backup arrives. And if he does, we'll be up to a hundred of them in no time.

Bel: You need to take care of them before that happens.

Ira: *turned to Bel* Why are you making me do all of the work?

Bel: I'll get serious when there's a thousand of them. Especially Shadow's reinforcements.

Ira: Why you!

Marmo: Even if there's only four of them, it'll be annoying if they start working together. That includes Shadow. His search for the PreCure has already started.

Ira and Bel then turned to Marmo.

Marmo: I wanted to leave them alone until we found some clues about the princess, but maybe we should crush them now while we have the chance?

The evil smirk appeared on Marmo's face as it was her turn to deal with the new heroes. Back to the Human World, Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice were arrived at the Yotsuba TV station.

Alice: Makoto-san is recording a music program here today.

Sharuru: The TV station-sharu?

They entered the TV station and Rikka wondered how to get inside.

Rikka: How will we get inside?

Shadow: I don't know. We don't have any kinds of authorization by any means.

Then, Alice stepped forward as they were surprised.

Rikka: W-Wait! Alice!

Alice went pass the security guard as he bowed.

Guard: Irasshaimase.

Alice: Gokigenyou.

They were surprised even more that Alice can pass through the security guard without a sweat.

Mana: Oh, so you can just walk in.

Shadow: Was that even possible?

Mana then ran to that gate as Shadow and Rikka followed her.

Mana: Gokigenyou~!

But the security guard blocked her way and Mana stopped her steps.

Guard: Wait right there! Only authorized personnel are allowed inside!

Mana: Eh?!

Alice: It is fine. They are my friends.

Guard: *turned to Alice and saluted, then turned to Mana, Shadow and Rikka* My apologies.

The guard allowed them enter the gate and they made their way to the elevator. Then, Mana threw a question to Alice.

Mana: What's going on?

Alice: This is one of my father's companies.

Mana: Youtsuba TV?

Shadow: That explains the sign from the outside.

Rikka: Ah, we should've figured that out from the name.

Shadow: You should've tell that guard about us, Alice, or we'll be in big trouble.

Alice: Oh, my apologies, Shadow-kun.

Shadow: Tch... (That's another tea party you owe me.)

Later, they arrived at the door to the idol stage. Alice opened the door and they entered it. Then, they heard a familiar song.

Mana: This song...

They then noticed Makoto in her idol dress doing a rehearsal with her song-~SONGBIRD~. The rehearsal ends and the director cuts.

Director: Okay! That's good.

Makoto: Arigato gonzaimasu.

Then, she and her manager went out as she thanked the crews.

Makoto: Let's do our best for the live take!

Mana glanced at Makoto in awe, felt like it was like a dream.

Mana: I-It's MakoPi!

Alice: She is quite amazing.

Shadow: That's the first time I watched her doing rehearsal.

Rikka: *whispered* Stop staring at her. We're here to find out her true identity.

Alice: Yes.

Shadow: You're right, Rikka. But we have a problem.

Rikka: Eh? What is it, Shadow-kun?

Shadow: Mana went off again.

Rikka turned to her front and noticed Mana has went off again, panicking. Then, she called out to her.

Rikka: M-Mana! Mana! Ma-!

Shadow: Rikka! Not here!

Rikka: B-But!

Shadow pointed his right side and she turned to that direction, noticed the crews are growling for shouting. Rikka bowed apologetically to them as Alice does the same as Shadow scratched the back of his head without looking.

Rikka: Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!

Shadow: *sighed* I'll go look for her.

Shadow then went to find Mana. At Makoto's dressing room, she asked her manager about her next schedule.

Makoto: What's next on my schedule?

Manager: There's a shoot for a fashion magazine in an hour. After that, a guest appearance on a radio show. They're also five interviews for you while we're in the car. Then tonight, there's a meeting for your album. Please also give a news update to your fan club today. Oh, yes. *pointed at the autograph paper on the table* Can you sign some autographs now?

Makoto: *turned to her manager* All right. Let's get started.

Manager: I think you've been too busy lately.

Makoto: I'm fine. This is for all my fans who've been waiting to hear my song.

The manager was surprised by her words. And then, she smiled.

Manager: You're right. I'll go buy you something to drink.

The manager left the room to buy some drinks as Makoto's expression became serious.

Makoto: I don't have time to be tired.

Suddenly, a knock on her door is heard.

Makoto: What's the matter? Did you forget the wallet?

Then, a door opened and that person is turned out to be Mana.

Mana: Excuuuuuse me~.

Makoto: You're that girl I saw back then...

Mana: Yes! I'm Cure Heart!

She then offered her hand to Makoto as she glanced at her hand and then Mana.

Mana: Please become our partner!

Makoto: Eh?

Mana: I've gained so much experience since last time! There are three of us now, too! I've always looked up to you, MakoPi! And you're so kawaii! You always look so dignified when you're so singing! It's so cool! I'm so amazed that an idol like you is also a PreCure! If we become teammates, then we can beat a hundred enemies! No, even a thousand enemies!

Makoto's hand gripped her seat tightly and Mana noticed her angry expression. Without thinking, Mana throw a question again.

Mana: Etoo... You're Cure Sword, right?

Makoto: What do you want?

Mana was shocked at her words.

Makoto: Do you know where you are right now? That's right, a TV station. This is a place where pros strive for their dreams! This isn't the place for you to barge in, blabbering about your selfish desires!

Mana was sad that Makoto is very angry. Then, a voice was heard.

Voice: What's going on here?

Mana turned around and noticed Makoto's manager, holding some drinks. She was surprised, too.

Manager: You're...

Voice: There you are, Mana.

They turned around and noticed Shadow on the door.

Mana: Shadow.

He went to her and he gazed at Makoto for a little while before he spoke.

Shadow: I'm very sorry for my friend troubling you. Please excuse us. Come on, Mana.

He and Mana then went out of the dressing room. Then, he noticed Rikka and Alice on their way.

Shadow: Rikka. Alice. You're all here.

Rikka: Thanks for finding her, Shadow-kun. Is she alright?

Shadow: She's okay. But she blew our plan.

Rikka: Eh? You mean...?

Shadow nodded instead of answering them. At the dressing room, Makoto's manager was really surprised at Mana's sudden appearance.

Manager: What a surprise. I didn't know she'd suddenly show up here.

Makoto: Something's wrong with her.

Manager: You're right. *smiled* But I'm sure you felt her passion.

Makoto was surprised by her manager's words, wondering if she felt Mana's passion. At the waiting room, Rikka is reprimanding Mana about her actions.

Rikka: Jeez, what are you thinking? Barging in there all by yourself. You're always running off as soon as something pops in your head. You need to think through things more...

Alice: Rikka-chan, please don't blame her too much. Mana-chan is already reflecting on her actions.

Shadow sighed silently as he talked to Mana. He felt painful inside him when Mana feel sad.

Shadow: Mana... I know you wished to let Makoto join us. But, you can't expect everyone to welcome us. I know that you wanna know that she's Cure Sword. But did you think this twice before taking action? I can tell that you're excited and love to be friends with her. But did you know what she feels? Pretty strange, I could only say.

Mana: I... I thought I could become friends with anyone, as long as I shook their hands. I was sure since both of us are PreCure that we could become friends. But I forgot something important. I forgot to think about her feelings! MakoPi is an idol. Singing is very important to her. I ignored how earnestly she felt about that...

Alice: Mana-chan...

Shadow can already tell that Mana has learned her lesson, learning to thinking about people's feelings before taking action.

Shadow: Mana.

Mana: *turned to Shadow* Eh?

He then took her hand and draw a heart on the palm of her hand with his finger. Mana was surprised about it.

Mana: That's...

Shadow: Your lucky charm. I can't just use it alone. I'll share it with you. I'm sure when you use your lucky charm, Makoto will realize it.

Mana: Shadow.

Voice: It seems that you understood what she was trying to say.

They turned around and noticed Makoto's manager as the fairies hid themselves from her.

Manager: Makoto Kenzaki is always earnest. That's why her songs resonate in our hearts.

Rikka: You're...

Alice: ...her manager.

Later that day, Makoto's manager led Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice to the stage room that is in live recording. They watched Makoto on stage, performing ~SONGBIRD~. (Note: Please play ~SONGBIRD~ while reading this part. It's the best recommendation.) Mana then realized the manager's word while she watched her performance in awe.

*flashback*

At the waiting room, Makoto's manager telling them about Makoto.

Manager: She's a bit awkward. That's just how she usually talks. But her songs contain her precious wish. She wants everyone who hears her songs to smile. That's why she's always in her top form. She feels that she has to put on her best performance. And you feel the same way, right?

Mana felt that Manager is right, realized that she feel the same way as Makoto does.

Mana: I do. I get it. I want to apologize!

Manager: All right. I'll schedule some time for you.

They smiled as Mana thanked the manager happily.

Mana: Arigato gonzaimasu!

*flashback ended*

Mana is still watching Makoto's performance. Shadow then looked at Mana, smiled at her and he can tell that she's thinking what the manager said.

Shadow: (It is true that Makoto is a very shy person, rarely speak to other people. But, if we realized people's feelings, little by little, we can open their doors to their hearts, synchronizing our bonds and feelings... Change is good, but it can be scary too, though we didn't know what's in our way.)

Ot the other side, an idol performer before Makoto was jealous of her.

Idol: What's with her? The director and the cameras are all focused on her! I won't admit that she's the top idol! Everyone should pay attention to me! I should get the spotlight!

Inside her heart, the Psyche was stained in black. Suddenly, Marmo appeared from above, smirking and chuckling. Then, the idol realized something.

Idol: But to be honest, my singing and dancing are not as good as hers. I need to practice more. The darkness in her Psyche then disappeared. But then, Marmo spoke behind her.

Marmo: Isn't that okay? Having them fawn all over you?

Then, the idol looked around.

Idol: W-Who's there?

Marmo: Let me make your wish come true.

As she snapped her fingers, the Psyche was stained in darkness completely and her heart was then extracted from her body and left. The black Psyche then grow bat wings and flew to Marmo.

Marmo: Go berserk! Release the darkness inside of your heart!

The black Psyche expands three times larger and hatches a Star Jikochuu. Everyone was shocked by the Jikochuu's appearance. Shadow gritted his teeth and noticed Marmo over there.

Sharuru: It's the Jikochuu-sharu!

Rikka: Why is it here?!

Shadow: Marmo, you witch!

Marmo then noticed Shadow glaring at her.

Marmo: Oh? Why if isn't Shadow, the Exile of the Dark.

Shadow: Tried to seducing people again, are you? You vixen!

Marmo: I was just making her wish come true, that is all.

Shadow: That is all?! You're just turning her heart into a Heartless puppet!

She then jumped on top of the stage lighting.

Marmo: Now, finish her off!

The Jikochuu jumped up and starts spinning.

Jikochuu: I am number one!

The Jikochuu launched itself towards Makoto but Shadow barged in and blocked it's attack with his dark sword and pushed it away.

Shadow: Don't you dare wreck this stage, Starfy! Girls, transform!

The girls nodded and the fairies transformed into Lovely Communes as the transformation begins.

Mana, Rikka and Alice: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Sharuru, Raquel and Lance: L-O-V-E!

Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!

Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!

Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!

Heart: Oh, poor star who has forgotten love, I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement!

Shadow: I'll end your pain...

Marmo: Just finish them all off, then!

Jikochuu: Are you all a new idol unit?

Girls: Eh?

Shadow: What the hell are you talking about?

Jikochuu: I gotta crush you while you're still young! This line of buisness is cutthroat!

The Jikochuu jumped up and starts spinning again and charged towards them. They jumped up and avoided the attack as Shadow performed another one of his Mana Power.

Shadow: Glidehook!

He dived down and used his dark sword as wing in his grasp, slashed the Jikochuu as he dived through it. It roared in pain as the Jikochuu glared at them.

Jikochuu: You cheeky rookie! But remember this. This is how bright a star shines!

The Jikochuu shines brightly and they covered their eyes.

Heart: So bright!

Shadow: Tch! Don't underestimate the Dark Wanderer's dark power!

Shadow then threw a dark flame towards the Jikochuu and blasted it, halted it's bright light before he punched it and slashed it with his own Attack Addition.

Shadow: Whip Smack!

The Jikochuu roared in pain and glared at them again. Then, he noticed Makoto being cornered and started to attack her. But Heart barged in and blocked it's attack. She was surprised.

Makoto: You! Why?!

Heart: I won't let you hurt anyone! This is MakoPi's precious stage!

Makoto was surprised at Heart's word even more.

Heart: MakoPi wants everyone to hear the songs that make them smile!

Heart pushed the Jikochuu to the wall and it's head stuck on the wall. Shadow then used his Mana Power again.

Shadow: Dark Arrow!

He swung his arm and materialized dark arrows towards the Jikochuu. Diamond and Rosetta were amazed at this as Shadow smiled, known that Heart realized Makoto's importance. On the other hand, Marmo wasn't very pleased.

Marmo: I'm not good with all this hot-blooded stuff. Jikochuu! Finish them off already!

The Jikochuu removed itself from the wall and shined brightly again. Shadow and Heart covered their eyes again.

Shadow: Can't you do something new?!

He threw another dark flame again but the Jikochuu charged towards them and rammed at them. Shadow balled his hands into a fist and got up, now he's very angry.

Shadow: That's it! I'm going to send you Heartless scum to Nirvana! Come and get some, you so-called star!

The Jikochuu charged towards Shadow again as he channeled his inner power again. But suddenly, they stopped as the light goes out.

Shadow: What the?

Marmo: Huh? What?

The girls are wondering what just happened. Suddenly, Cure Sword appeared in the spotlight. They then noticed her as they turned around as Heart was excited to see her.

Rosetta: Don't tell me that she's...!

Heart: Cure Sword!

Marmo: You're finally here! Jikochuu!

The Jikochuu shined brightly again and Sword closed her eyes. It charged towards Sword and attacks her but she avoided the attack easily and kicked it away to the wall as Marmo was shocked.

Marmo: She can see?!

Cure Sword: I can defend against those attacks without even looking.

The Jikochuu got back up and both of them charged towards each other. The Jikochuu launched it's attack but Sword avoided it and retaliates by sending a barrage of punches and kicks towards it. She then perform a drop kick towards the Jikochuu and send it to the ground and Sword landed on the ground safely.

Sword: Daybi!

Sword's partner, Daybi, in Heart Commune form appeared and Sword puts the attack Cure Lovead on top of it. She then draws a heart on the Commune's screen and performed the attack.

Sword: Flash! Holy Sword!

She flies in the air, and then she draws a flurry of swords at the Jikochuu, purifying it. The Jikochuu then said 'Love! Love! Love!' before it turned back into a pink heart with angel wings and flew back to that idol from before. She got up and wondering what is she doing. Heart, Shadow, Rikka and Rosetta were amazed at Sword's attack.

Shadow: So, that's the power of Cure Sword.

Diamond: So strong.

Marmo cursed under her breath as she failed to defeat them.

Marmo: I'll remember this!

She retreated from the scene as the damage that the Jikochuu caused restored to what it was. Heart then walked to Sword.

Heart: Ano... *smiled* Arigato.

Sword: *turned to Heart* I just didn't want the Jikochuu going crazy.

Sword left the scene and they watched her leave without saying any words.

Shadow: (Sword... Don't forget that you're the Legendary Warrior that I wish to find.)

Later that day at the Pig's Tail, Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice are watching Music Xanadu on TV. They noticed Makoto on TV as well.

Mana: It's MakoPi!

Rikka: Looks like the recording went ahead as planned.

Mana: Yokatta. But in the end, I didn't get a chance to apologize to her.

Suddenly, a door opened and then it closed as they turned around. Shadow noticed quickly that a figure was a small cat somehow. On the ground, there's a letter that belongs to Mana. They went to the letter and picked it up, noticed the word labelled 'DB' on it.

Rikka: DB?

Alice: Ah! That's the name of Makoto-san's manager!

Shadow: Are you sure?

Mana opened the envelope and found four tickets inside and surprised.

Mana: This is...!

The next day, at Makoto's fans thanksgiving event, the fans cheered Makoto to do her best as she thanked them. Makoto's manager, whose named DB, as the letter labbeled, noticed Mana as the next person to give thanks. Makoto was surprised by her appearance.

Makoto: You're...!

Mana: I'm here today as a fan. *bow* I'm sorry about before.

Makoto: *looked aside* It's fine already.

Mana: Um... I figured it out. I have something that's similar to your songs. There's something I must do, on my own precious stage.

Makoto then looked at Mana, surprised by her words.

Mana: I may not be as amazing as you, MakoPi. But even so, I'll be doing my best.

Makoto: What is it that you want to do?

Mana: *smiled* I want to protect everyone's smiles!

She then offered her hand to Makoto.

Mana: Will you shake my hand?

Makoto looked at Mana's hand. After a little while, she slowly took her hand and shook it. Mana was surprised and smiled. Makoto then removed her hand from Mana's.

Makoto: The next person's waiting.

Mana: *bow* Arigato gonzaimasu!

Before Mana left, she almost forgot something and gave Makoto a bag of peach manju.

Mana: Here's some peach manju my dad made! They're really good, so please eat them as soon as you can!

Mana then left as Makoto looked at the bag of peach manju.

Makoto: Peach...manju?

Mana went back to Shadow, Rikka and Alice, waiting for her.

Rikka: Seems like it went well.

Shadow: Yes. She and Makoto are made up now.

Alice: But we still haven't answered our suspicions about Makoto-san.

Rikka: You're right.

Makoto watched Mana reunited with her friends as she blinked. Shadow then also realized that Makoto is also the PreCure he searched for. Will they meet again? Only the time will tell.

A/N: This is everyone's been waiting for, Chapter 5! WHOO! YAY for MakoPi fans! *cough* Excuse me for my excitement. Yeah, I know that Mana is sad about her own action, but luckily, Shadow is there for her, care for her. Awwww if you want. Haha! You already know that this is the retelling stories of Doki Doki saga, as well as the direct sequel to Smile saga. So, as you are wondering, where's Blaze? I won't tell you yet! :P See y'all in Chapter 6! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Doki Doki PreCure meet the Dark Wanderer

Chapter 6: MakoPi's in the house!

At Yotsuba TV station, Makoto is doing performing ~SONGBIRD~ for recording. Her manager-DB-watched her as the TV crews recording her performance. Soon after, with one finishing pose, Makoto's performance is done.

Director: Okay, good!

TV crew 1: Good job!

TV crew 2: Good work!

DB then covers Makoto with the purple coat and both of them went out of the recording stage. DB then noticed Makoto's face, filled with hesitation.

DB: Makoto, is something wrong?

Makoto: I'm the same as ever. It's not a problem.

Then, a question rang her mind as she wonders.

Makoto: (Will all my singing ever reach that person? What should I do...?)

DB: Ah, Makoto. We have another job offer.

Makoto then turned to her manager as DB looked at her notebook.

DB: You'd visit a restaurant and experience cooking first hand. Not every job has to be about singing, right?

Makoto: That's fine... *looked away* But under one condition.

DB: Condition?

DB was surprised that Makoto has a condition before the job at a restaurant to experience cooking. Later that day, outside the Pig's Tail, Mana and Rikka were walking back home together from school. Then, they noticed lots of people were outside the restaurant. They were surprised.

Mana: Huh? What's this?

They then hurriedly went inside and noticed Shadow, Kentaro, Ayumi and Sokichi sitting there.

Mana: Papa! Ojii-chan! Shadow!

They turned to Mana and Rikka as Shadow waved a little.

Rikka: What's going on here?

Shadow: Some TV crews from the media wanna film some TV shoots.

Mana: A TV shoot? Sugoi!

Kentaro: *scratched his head* That's what I said! I heard they were dead set on our shop so they picked it right away! As the Pig's Tail's second generation chef, I've gotta keep a steady hand!

Mana: Daijoubu! Your cooking's the best in Japan!

Shadow: I agree.

Kentaro became joyful after Mana and Shadow cheer for him but Sokichi think otherwise.

Sokichi: Well, not on my watch.

He turned to his father-in-law with disappointed look, knowing he's not rooting for his son-in-law as Ayumi chided him.

Ayumi: Come on, Otoo-san. You know an idol is coming, so greet her with a smile!

Rikka: Idol?

Mana: Who's coming?

Ayumi: Hmm... I think it was...

Then, someone opened the door and entered the restaurant, caught everyone's attention. They turned to the entrance and noticed Makoto and DB at the entrance.

Makoto: Konnichiwa.

DB: Ohayo gonzaimasu.

Mana was surprised and overjoyed that an idol who'll came to the Pig's Tail is Makoto.

Mana: MakoPi!

Makoto was surprised that Mana, Rikka and Shadow were there as well as Mana went to her cheerfully.

Mana: I'm so happy! I had no clue you were visiting my house!

She offered her hand to Makoto but then she realized her lesson from before and pulled her hand back and giggled.

Makoto: I only came for business. Is this your house?

Mana: Yeah! I'm Mana Aida! Just call me Mana!

Rikka: I'm Rikka Hishikawa. *bow slightly*

Shadow: I'm Shadow.

Later that day, the media prepared the recording.

Cameraman: All right then, we'll start filming tomorrow, so we're gonna rehearse it today!

Kentaro: H-Hai!

Makoto: *bow* Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Mana, Shadow, Rikka, Ayumi and Sokichi were watching the rehearsal as Mana cheer for her father.

Mana: You can do it, Papa!

Kentaro: Uhh... Now then, today's challenge is our famous omurice! First, we have to prep.

Then, Kentaro showed the ingredients for the omurice.

Makoto: Dice the onions and carrots, and slice the bacon and mushrooms thinly.

Kentaro: *turned to Makoto* So, can you wash the carrots for me?

Makoto: Hai!

Makoto then placed the carrots into a bowl of water and she added the detergent into it. Everyone were shocked at Makoto's attempts.

Kentaro: D-Don't use detergent! Okay?

Makoto then turned to Kentaro in confusion as the detergent was completely used up. DB bowed apologetically to them in shock.

DB: Sumimasen! Makoto has never cooked before...

They were pretty surprised that Makoto never cooked before.

Shadow: Seriously...?

Ayumi: Well, that's just how the first timers are.

Kentaro: So, how about cutting the bacon next?

Makoto: Cutting?

Makoto then placed the bacon on the chopping board and got the knife, holding it in kendo way. Shadow felt a strange feeling when she does that.

Makoto: Ikkimasu.

Everyone felt worried about Makoto cutting the bacon. Then, she sliced the bacon in half but the cutting board was sliced in half, too.

Cameraman: Makoto-chan, this isn't kendo.

Makoto: *turned to the cameraman* Eh?

DB: *bow apologetically repeatedly* Sumimasen! Makoto has truly never cooked before!

Everyone was shocked by Makoto's attempt and Sokichi was getting angry.

Ayumi: Well, that's just how the first timers are.

Cameraman: Let's do the next one! Oh, yeah! How about we crack the eggs?

Kentaro: Eh?

Cameraman: Let's make this a bit easier.

Kentaro: Oh. Well, then...

Makoto then grabbed some eggs on each of her hand and Kentaro was shocked by this, knowing what she's going to do.

Makoto: Mairimasu.

As Makoto cracked the eggs open, Mana and Rikka gasped and Shadow stared in shock. The eggs splated on Makoto's apron and hands and everyone were shocked. Sokichi was furious about it.

Rikka: That couldn't have been on purpose.

Mana: No, it was. MakoPi's eyes are dead serious.

Shadow: You've got to be kidding me.

Mana: Um, MakoPi! You gotta handle the food with lots of love!

Makoto: *turned to Mana* Eh? *looked at her hands stained with egg yolks* These are foods?

Everyone was surprised that Makoto didn't know they were actually foods. Sokichi was even more furious.

Shadow: You didn't know they WERE foods?

Rikka: What do you THINK they were?

Sokichi: Kaa! What kind of chef doesn't know you can eat an egg? Start all over again!

Sokichi walked off angrily as they watched him leave.

Ayumi: Otoo-san!

Mana: Ojii-chan!

Cameraman: Well, that's enough for today, so we'll start filming tomorrow.

Later that day, the TV crews left the Pig's Tail and call it a day. Kentaro closed the door and sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Kentaro: Well, that was unexpected! I didn't think she was THAT bad at cooking.

Sokichi: It's not a matter of skill.

Ayumi: Otoo-san likes to put his heart into his cooking.

Mana: His heart?

Sokichi: When you face the cutting board, you cook with the person eating it in mind. That's what cooking is.

Mana and Shadow agreed with Sokichi's words. To know what's cooking is, one must think of a person who loves to eat. At the city street, DB is driving as Makoto sat the rear seat.

DB: I'm sorry about that. Lately, you've been singing non-stop, so I thought it might be a nice change of pace.

Makoto: No, it's my fault. I should have studied cooking more.

DB: Why did you pick that restaurant? You knew that Mana girl live there, didn't you?

Makoto: I just wanted to see how those girls lived. And that guy...

DB: That guy? You mean that boy with dark purple hair?

Makoto: Yeah.

DB: Is that really it?

Makoto: That's it.

DB: So, what about the job? We can still cancel it.

Makoto was wondering if she wants to continue the job or cancel it. To her, it's a really hard decision. Back to the Aida's at Mana's room, Mana invited Alice to her room and she called Shadow and Rikka to her room as well. Mana told Alice about Makoto visiting her house and she was surprised.

Alice: Wow! Makoto-san visited your house?

Lance: What a surprise-de lance.

Raquel: She definitely came to investigate us-quel!

Rikka: I don't think so...

Shadow: If she does, then it's a big shock to us.

Mana: Will MakoPi be all right?

Alice: Huh?

Mana: She messed up a little...

Rikka: I'd call it more than a little.

Mana: And she got sad after hearing what Grandpa said...

Sharuru: You must really like MakoPi, right-sharu?

Mana: I'm going to see MakoPi!

Mana then went off to see MakoPi and Shadow, Rikka and Alice went after her.

Rikka: Wait, Mana!

They went outside and Rikka stopped her.

Rikka: Stoooooop! You want to see her but do you even know where she is?

Mana: Well, I guess...I don't. Ah! But that letter we got from her manager had a business card!

Shadow: You mean DB.

Mana: *nod* Yeah!

Alice: Then perhaps we should try the phone first.

Rikka: *nod*

Mana: Guess so. I was about to do something dumb again.

Shadow: *smiled a little* And you forgot your lucky charm.

Mana: Ah! The lucky charm! Ehehehe! Guess you're right.

Then, she noticed Makoto and DB walking down the street and ran to them.

Mana: MakoPi!

They turned to see Mana went to them.

Mana: I'm glad you came back!

Mana panted from running as they glanced at Mana.

Makoto: What?

Mana: Anoo... Do you want to practice making omurice together? I know a lot of tricks!

Makoto: Practice? I came back because I wanted to learn how to cook. Can you help me?

Mana: *nod* Sure! Honestly, I'm so happy you came back!

Alice: Mana-chan was waiting in worry for you, Makoto-san.

Makoto was surprised that Mana was worried about her but she shook it off and looked aside.

Makoto: I just don't want to abandon a job before it's through.

Mana: Fine, but I'm still really happy!

Later on, they went to the Pig's Tail and prepared the ingredients.

Mana: Go ahead.

Makoto: Okay, I'll crack it.

Makoto started to crack the egg but she cracked it on top of the table and leaked the yolks on the table. But Mana smiled and telling her.

Mana: I think you're putting too much force into it.

Makoto: *turned to Mana* Force?

Mana: Watch me. You can break eggs without using a lot of force.

Mana demonstrates by grabbed an egg and cracked the egg, letting the egg leaked into the bowl as Makoto was surprised.

Mana: Tap, tap, crack is the rhythm!

Makoto: Tap, tap, crack?

Mana: Yeah!

Makoto relax herself and took a deep breath. Then, she cracked the egg on the bowl and letting the egg leaked into the bowl without any problems. Makoto was surprised at what she did.

Mana, Rikka and Makopi: Yatta!

Alice: Excellent work!

Shadow: You've done well.

Mana: *offered another egg to Makoto* MakoPi, one more time!

Rikka: *offered another egg to Makoto* Go ahead.

Makoto then accepted the eggs from them and she did it perfectly again.

Mana and Rikka: Yatta!

Alice: It's perfect!

Shadow: Splendid.

Back there, Mana's family and DB were happy for Makoto as they watched them. Mana then teach Makoto how to cut the carrots.

Mana: With carrots, you go tap, tap, tiptiptap.

Makoto: Tap, tap, tiptiptap.

Makoto then sliced the carrots as Mana instructed and she did it really good. Then, Mana teaches her how to slice the onions.

Mana: With onions, you go tac, tac, tictictac.

Makoto: *sliced the onions perfectly* Tac, tac, tictictac.

Mana: Yeah, that was good!

Alice: You learned quickly.

Makoto continued to dice the onions. Then, Raquel, hiding behind Rikka, whispering.

Raquel: She's gotta be Cure Sword-quel!

Rikka: *turned to Raquel* So, they're connected?

Makoto's eyes welled up the tears by the onions' scent. Then, Mana offered her handkerchief to her.

Mana: Here.

Makoto: *turned to Mana* Eh?

Mana: Use this.

Makoto: Arigato. *accepted the handkerchief*

Mana: Next, we're gonna cut the bacon!

Rikka: I'll wash the rice.

Alice: Then I shall prepare the seasoning.

Shadow: I'll prepare the pan.

Meanwhile at the Selfish's hideout, Ira, in his frustrated mood, threw the bowling ball into the track but the ball fell to the gutter instead, missed. Marmo just watched Ira's game, seeing him failed to hit the pins.

Marmo: No matter what you do, you always fail when it counts.

Ira: *turned to Ira* Sounds like you! *grabbed the bowling ball* Who lost to them last time? Oh yeah, you!

Ira threw the ball again but he missed again, having the ball fell into the gutter, growled in anger.

Marmo: Oh, I didn't lose. I only LET them win.

As Marmo was about to eat the chocolate from her cocktail, Bel started to speak.

Bel: It's rotten.

Marmo: *glanced at her chocolate* This is rotten?

Bel: Not that. King Selfish-sama'll be pissed. *removed the lollipop from his mouth* The time we've got left isn't too much.

Marmo: *looked away* Put some efforts in!

Ira: What about YOU, huh?!

Marmo: What are you saying?

Ira and Marmo were arguing and complaining as Bel sighed.

Bel: My, my. Guess it's my turn.

The next day, back to the Human World, the TV crews returned to the Pig's Tail and starts filming.

Cameraman: And we're filming! Action!

The recording starts and Makoto starts to slice the carrot.

Makoto: Ikkimasu.

Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice were worried, even though they taught her how to cook omurice. Then, Makoto sliced the carrot, thinking the cutting rhythm that Mana talked about.

Makoto: (Tap, tap, tiptiptap.)

Mana then doing the rhythm with her finger and the TV crews were surprised as Makoto sliced the carrots perfectly. Then, she sliced the onions and thinking the cutting rhythm.

Makoto: (Tac, tac, tictictac.)

Mana did the same with her finger as she, Shadow, Rikka and Alice smiled, seems everything worked fine. Then, Makoto cracked the egg on the bowl.

Makoto: (Tap, tap, crack.)

Mana does the same with her finger and the egg leaked into the bowl perfectly. Then, she fried the rice with the frying pan without any problems as the TV crew was unexpectly surprised. The man was impressed after witnesses Makoto's cooking.

Man: Great, MakoPi! You've improved a lot overnight.

Makoto: *bow* Arigato gonzaimasu.

She then turned to Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice and Mana and Rikka nodded.

Cameraman: All right then, let's get to the end in one take.

Makoto: Hai.

Alice then starts asking them about the last part.

Alice: All that's left is to wrap the chicken rice in the egg, correct?

Rikka: But that's the hardest part!

Shadow: Still, I hope Makoto can make it.

Mana: Stay strong, MakoPi!

Makoto stirring the egg with serious, yet confident expression appeared on her face.

Makoto: (I'll show them. They practiced so much with me last night, so I owe it to them.

She poured the egg into the frying pan and sizzle it. Then, she placed the rice into it and made it fold by tapping the handle. After that, it's done without any problems and she placed it into the plate. Everyone was overjoyed by Makoto's success.

Rikka: Nice!

Alice: How impressive!

Shadow: She made it.

Mana: Yatta ne, MakoPi!

Makoto wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed in relief. But then, Shadow noticed something about the omurice.

Shadow: Wait.

The girls then turned to Shadow.

Alice: What is it, Shadow-kun?

Shadow: Look at the size.

They then turned to the omurice and everyone was surprised that Makoto made the omurice was really big.

Cameraman: I-It's huge!

Mana: Sumimasen! I got the ingredients to feed five on accident!

Cameraman: *turned to them* Ah, it doesn't matter. We're finally done, so let's get some shots of you all eating it.

Mana and Shadow sighed in relief that the cameraman doesn't mind about the size.

Shadow: That's a relief.

Mana: Well, MakoPi, let's put on the finishing touch!

Mana then get the ketchup and bring it to Makoto.

Mana: Here you go.

Makoto: What is it?

Mana: Use it like this.

She and Makoto then pasted the ketchup on top of the omurice in a shape like drawing something on it.

Mana: Like a smooch...

They drew the ketchup into a shape of heart and they were impressed.

Shadow: Amazing.

Rikka: That's Mana for you.

Alice: That's lovely.

Mana: *giggled* This makes it even tastier! Ehehehe! Ah! Rikka, Shadow, Alice, help me!

Rikka: Sure!

Alice: Yes.

Shadow: Alright.

DB felt really and happy for Makoto.

DB: (Good. Makoto's smile has returned.)

Later, they were done and now they're ready to eat omurice.

All: Itadakimasu!

They picked up their spoons and took a bite of the omurice. The omurice is tasty and Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice smiled joyfully.

Mana and Rikka: Oishii!

Alice: It's quite tasty!

Shadow: Sensational.

Makoto took a bite of the omurice and surprised that the omurice she made taste really good.

Makoto: (It really is good!)

Kentaro felt happy and touched that her omurice was a success as he cried in a comical way.

Ayumi: And it's her first time cooking, too.

Sokichi: They put their hearts into that omurice. Of course it's going to be good.

Sokichi chuckled as he smiled. Makoto then glanced at the heart-shaped ketchup.

Makoto: (My heart... Come to think of it, didn't I use to put my heart into my songs? I wanted to see that person smile. But lately...I haven't been able to find that person, and in my haste, I forgot to put my heart into my singing.)

Makoto is in the deep thoughts of finding someone she wanted to find. With her hasty situation, she unable to put her heart into her singing due to finding someone. Then, Mana called her.

Mana: MakoPi?

Makoto snapped back and glanced at Mana.

Mana: Is something wrong?

Makoto: I remembered something important.

Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice: Something important?

Makoto: It's thanks to you three.

They were surprised at Makoto's words as Mana felt touching.

Mana: MakoPi!

Man: Oh, to be that youthful like those youngsters.

TV crew: But that omurice looks tasty!

Cameraman: Man, I could go for some fresh, homemade omurice. I oughta ditch this job and get me some of that.

Inside his heart, the Psyche was stained in black. Suddenly, Ira appeared and smirked. Then, the cameraman realized something.

Cameraman: Nah, work's work. Just gotta deal with it. Busy! Busy!

The darkness in his Psyche then disappeared. But then, Ira spoke behind him.

Ira: Aw, just eat it.

Then, he looked around.

Cameraman: Who's there?

The door opened and Ira appeared.

Ira: Let me make your wish come true.

As he snapped his fingers, the Psyche was stained in darkness completely and his heart was then extracted from his body and left. The black Psyche then grow bat wings and flew to Ira.

Ira: Go berserk! Release the darkness inside of your heart!

The black Psyche expands three times larger and hatches a Pig Jikochuu.

Jikochuu: *oink* I'm so hungry!

Kentaro then looked out and see what happened.

Kentaro: What's that?

Shadow, without a doubt, sensed a dark feeling.

Shadow: It's the Jikochuu again...!

Sharuru: You can sense it-sharu?

Shadow: *nod* We must find somewhere hidden so you girls can transform without being detected.

The adults went to the kitchen and shocked that the Jikochuu is eating the food. Then, Sebastian opened the door and tell everyone to get out.

Sebastian: Everyone, it is dangerous here. Hurry outside.

Ayumi: But they're still inside!

Sebastian: Fret not, they are safe.

They were surprised by the butler's word as they looked beside and noticed that they were gone.

Sebastian: Now hurry.

The Aida adults then went out of the restaurant with Sebastian. Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice were hiding behind the table and noticed that the adults were gone.

Shadow: Now you girls can transform.

Mana: *nod* Ikuyo, Sharuru!

Sharuru: Gotcha-sharu!

Rikka: Us, too! Raquel.

Raquel: Roger that-quel!

Alice: Are you prepared, Lance-chan?

Lance: Of course-de lance!

Shadow: Minna, ikuzo!

The girls nodded and the fairies transformed into Lovely Communes as the transformation begins.

Mana, Rikka and Alice: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Sharuru, Raquel and Lance: L-O-V-E!

Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!

Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!

Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!

They then rushed to the kitchen, witnessing the Jikochuu devouring the food.

Shadow: There it is!

Heart: Oh, poor pig who has forgotten love, I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement!

Shadow: I'll end your pain...

They then noticed Ira up there.

Ira: Heh! Yeah, it's me. Today's the day... *took a bite of an apple* ...that I kick all your butts!

Rosetta: It's you again?

Shadow: So it was all your doing, Ira!

Diamond: You're really persistent.

Ira: Well, right back at you. Whoop'em, Jikochuu!

The Jikochuu didn't listen, instead it continues to eat as it eat the frying pan.

Ira: Quit eating and get them!

Ira threw the apple at it and the Jikochuu ram to the wall.

Heart: The restaurant...!

The Jikochuu then eat the wall as they were surprised.

Diamond: It's eating it!

Rosetta: Such poor manners!

Heart: You'll get a stomachache if you eat that!

Shadow: Tch! First that GOAT, now the pig!

The Jikochuu grows bigger and they were surprised.

Heart: It's getting bigger!

Rosetta: Well fed children really do grow up bigger!

Diamond: This is no time for admiration!

Shadow: Let me handle this!

Shadow then drew his dark sword and slashed the Jikochuu but it's fat reflects his attack and bounced his sword off. Shadow did it again as he won't believe this but his attack reflects again.

Shadow: Okay! Let's see if you like THIS!

He enveloped the darkness around his fist and punched it but it's fat bounced his fist off. He growled as he do it again but it won't work as it's fat bounced his fist off.

Diamond: It bounce off?

Shadow: I can't even cut it! It's fat absorbing my attack!

The Jikochuu burst the wall off and noticed the omurice as it squealed like a pig but it's fat stuck and unable to get out. Makoto and DB noticed the monster as well. Shadow and the Cures made their way out and noticed the Jikochuu wanted to eat the omurice.

Shadow: It's targeting our omurice!

The Jikochuu got out of the wall and started to eat the omurice but Shadow dashed in and stopped it's way, punching it's snout and stomped it's mouth.

Shadow: Oink all you want, pig! I oughta sacrifice you to the altar!

Makoto gritted her teeth and started to call out.

Makoto: Daybi!

DB: I've been waiting...for that look.

The purple smoke covers DB form and she turned into a cat-like fairy-Daybi. Shadow and the Cures were surprised that DB was actually a fairy.

Shadow: DB is a fairy?!

Then, Makoto started to transform as well.

Makoto: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Daybi: L-O-V-E!

Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword!

Heart: MakoPi is Cure Sword!

Sword: I, Cure Sword, will cut down your ambitions with my blade of love!

They were surprised that Makoto is actually Cure Sword as Heart smiled in awe.

Alice: It's her!

Diamond: She finally showed us her identity!

Shadow: (So, you're Cure Sword, Makoto. Now, I have finally found the PreCures I need to do the counterattack.) Sword, take that pig head down! I don't know if I can hold it back!

Sword then performed the attack without answer.

Sword: Flash! Holy Sword!

She draws a flurry of swords at the Jikochuu, purifying it. The Jikochuu then said 'Love! Love! Love!' before it turned back into a pink heart with angel wings and flew back to the cameraman. He got up and wondering what happened. Ira growled again.

Ira: I'll remember this!

Ira retreated from the scene. Heart was excited as she meet Sword.

Heart: MakoPi! So you really are Cure Sword! I'm all Kyunkyun~!

As Heart said Kyunkyun, blush appeared on Shadow's face and he hide it, felt his heart beat strongly. As Heart is about to hug Sword, she stepped back and Heart missed the hug.

Sword: I couldn't quite do it in secret.

Rosetta: We've been waiting for this moment!

Heart glanced at her friends and then Sword before she nodded. She then offered her hand to Sword.

Heart: We want you to join us!

Then, Sword felt the same feeling.

Sword: (I feel the same way... That's why I came here...) Arigato.

They were surprised that Sword thanked them. As Sword is about to accept Heart's hand, Shadow felt a very dark feeling around him as he felt something sinister.

Shadow: (What the...?)

Suddenly, a figure appeared.

Person: I've been waiting...

They turned around and noticed Bel arrived.

Bel: ..for you all to be under one roof.

Rosetta: Who are you?

Shadow: Bel!

The Cures were surprised that Shadow knew Bel.

Diamond: You knew him?!

Shadow: Not just that, he's also one of the Selfish that tried to attack us and our sworn enemy!

Heart: Really?!

Bel: It's been a long time, Shadow... The Dark Wanderer and...the Exile of the Dark...

Shadow: What the hell are you doing here? Hunting me down to the edge of the world?!

Bel: *chuckled* That's a funny one-line comment that you spoke from your mouth. But sadly...you won't said this again.

Shadow: What?

Bel: Because this'll be the last time we meet. Farewell, PreCure, Shadow.

Bel jumped up and created a dark power around him. Suddenly, a dark hole appeared below them and fell into it. The hole then disappeared.

Bel: This world won't see your light ever again. It belongs to us now-the Selfish.

Bel chuckled at his apparent victorious. Were Shadow and the PreCures were still alive? Where did they went? Their fates are now unknown and only the time will tell...

A/N: Here's Chapter 6, everyone! Yeah! MakoPi's first time of cooking is really funny but now she improved! But, Bel appeared and sent them away! Damn you, Bel! So, where did they go? I can only tell you they're still safe. You'll find out in Chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

Doki Doki PreCure meet the Dark Wanderer

Chapter 7: Unveiled Dark Truth

Somewhere at the wasteland, Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice were unconscious. Shadow opened his eyes slowly and got up, shook his head as he felt pain in his head. He then noticed the unconscious Mana and went to her, shook her.

Shadow: Mana! Wake up, Mana!

Mana then opened her eyes and got up, meeting Shadow.

Mana: Shadow.

Shadow: Are you alright?

Mana nodded in response. Then, they looked around the wasteland and wondering where were they.

Mana: Where are we?

Shadow: I don't know. But I felt a bad feeling when we're here...

Then, Rikka and Alice woke up and got up, felt a little pain in their heads and Mana and Shadow noticed them.

Mana: Rikka! Alice!

Mana went to her childhood friends and hugged them closely as Shadow followed her.

Mana: Yokatta!

Shadow: I'm glad both of you are alright.

Then, Mana noticed Makoto isn't with them.

Mana: Where's MakoPi?

They then noticed the fairies isn't with them, too.

Alice: Lance-chan-tachi aren't here either.

As they looked around, Rikka noticed something and gasped in shock. The others then gasped in shock as well. Shadow was even more shock than the others as they witness a gigantic figure-a large black figure and evil, full of thorns and with a kind of helmet with horns on it's head and had red eyes. Shadow balled his hand into a fist tightly as he knew this monster a long time ago during the invasion of the Trump Kingdom like a nightmare, gritting his teeth.

Shadow: (Him...!)

Rikka: What is that?

Shadow unable to say anything when he faced this monster that haunts him in the past. Mana then felt her heartbeat, sensing this can be dangerous if they stay here.

Mana: (My heart's pounding like a fire alarm! We shouldn't be here!) Minna! Run!

Voice: There's no need to run.

They turned behind and saw Makoto, standing there.

Mana: MakoPi!

Makoto: Selfish King is currently in a deep slumber. He won't fight.

Alice: Selfish King?

Shadow: The devil behind the invasion.

Mana: You knew him?

Shadow: More than just knew him, he's my sworn enemy and he leads the invasion of the Trump Kingdom. He ordered those three squibs to attack humans and all, extracting those hearts into mindless drones.

The girls were surprised that Shadow told them about the great evil that stood in front of them called Selfish King, the great evil who leads the attack.

Shadow: There's something I wish to know. *looked at Makoto* Makoto, how did you know about Selfish King?

Mana: Shadow?

Rikka: I felt Shadow-kun had a point for asking her. *looked at Makoto* How did you know that? Who are you exactly?

The wind blew Makoto's hair as she answered them.

Makoto: My name is Cure Sword. I am the final warrior guarding the Trump Kingdom.

Mana: The Trump Kingdom's...final warrior?

Meanwhile, somewhere at the ruined city, Sharuru, Raquel and Lance are looking for Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice as they wandering around.

Mana: Mana! Shadow!

Raquel: Rikka!

Lance: Alice! Where are you-de lance?

Raquel suddenly noticed something was coming.

Raquel: Hide-quel!

The fairies quickly hid into the shelter and turned out the Vulture Jikochuu flew by. Raquel sighed in relief but worried, knowing that the Trump Kingdom-the ruined city they currently were-has been taken over.

Raquel: The Trump Kingdom has already been taken over by the Selfish-quel! We're done for it if they find us-quel!

Sharuru: We fell into the Jikochuu's trap, got sent back to the Trump Kingdom, and now we're separated from Mana-tachi-sharu!

Lance: What should we do-de lance?

Raquel: Even I don't know-quel!

The fairies cried but then, a voice was heard.

Voice: Keep it together-byi!

The fairies stop crying and turned to that fairy who told them to stop crying.

Fairy: Crying won't fix anything-ybi. We need to figure out a way back home as soon as possible-ybi!

The fairy steps in and reveals herself. She has purple fur in different shades, and two cat-like ears. There are deep purple spade-like markings on her ears. Her eyes are deep purple, with eyelash-like markings, her eyelash markings go up like Raquel's and Sharuru's and are more pointy and have 2 distinctive bumps. Her tail is long and smooth. She wears a narrow frilly piece as a collar. She also wears a large purple frilly ribbon on her head, decorated with a silver heart medallion.

Raquel: Etoo...

Sharuru: And you are?

Fairy: I'm Dabyi! *turned into Cure Commune* Cure Sword's partner-dabyi!

The fairies were surprised that fairy named Dabyi was actually Cure Sword's-otherwise Makoto-partner.

Sharuru: Nice to meet you, I'm Sharuru!

Raquel: I'm Raquel!

Lance: I'm Lance-de lance!

Dabyi: *turned back to fairy form* Save the greetings for later-byi! Meeting up with the PreCures and that boy is our top priority-dabyi!

Sharuru: Well, even if it is...

Dabyi: Just think-byi! Where would they be at a time like this?

The fairies starts thinking about where would Mana and the others be. Suddenly, Sharuru got an idea.

Sharuru: Ah! The Queen's palace-sharu!

Lance: Oh, yeah. It is the biggest landmark here-de lance.

Dabyi: Let's go!

The fairies then marched towards the palace while avoiding the Jikochuus' detection. As they ran on the bridge, Sharuru threw a question to Dabyi.

Sharuru: Ne, Dabyi. How did the Trump Kingdom wear down so quickly-sharu?

Raquel: We were sent to the other world as soon as we were born, so we don't know-quel.

The fairies stopped their steps as Dabyi answered them.

Dabyi: The Trump Kingdom was a peaceful kingdom-dabyi. Everyone's under Princess Ange's rule lived with a smile-dabyi.

*flashback*

The scene took place at the Trump Kingdom-the time before the invasion. The citizens lived peacefully in their daily life with their smile. At the palace, Sword is singing on the stage. As Sword finished, she bowed and everyone applaused. On top of the audience, a young woman with long, curly pink hair smiled kindly and waved at Sword. Sword noticed her and smiled, blush appeared on her face. That woman is Princess Marie Ange-ruler of the Trump Kingdom. Later that day at the garden, Marie Ange is complimenting Sword's singing and asked her about her hymn.

Marie Ange: Have you grown accustomed to the hymn services?

Sword: Not quite. I get nervous in front of such a large audience, *glanced at Dabyi on her shoulder* so...my words don't come out well.

Daybi left Sword's shoulder as Sword noticed Marie Ange walked to her.

Marie Ange: I like your singing. When I listen to your voice, my heart grows strangely warm.

Sword was surprised, yet shy when the princess complimented her again.

Sword: Thank you for your flattering words, your majesty! *bow*

Marie Ange: There's no need for formality when we're alone.

Sword: Yes, your majesty!

Sword and Marie Ange then shared their laughter together.

Dabyi: *voice-over* But one day...we were suddenly attacked-dabyi...

The scene took place when the Selfish launched the invasion on the Trump Kingdom. The citizens then noticed the Selfish Trio appeared before them.

Dabyi: *voice-over* Attacked by the Selfish King's underlings!

The Squid Jikochuu and the Gorilla Jikochuu started to attack. Then, the Selfish Trio snapped their fingers and tainted the citizens' heart in black, extacted them and hatched into lots of Jikochuus. Suddenly, a projectile hits one of them and purified it. It was Marie Ange, holding her glaive, along with the soldiers.

Dabyi: *voice-over* But the princess didn't give up hope. She cut through the enemy lines herself-dabyi!

Marie Ange fought harder as she defeated many surrounding Jikochuus, purifying them. Suddenly, an earthquake occurs. She looked up and noticed the Selfish King, appears before her eyes. She then charged towards him as she held her glaive. On the other side, Sword is fighting the Gorilla Jikochuu as she avoids it's punch. She then dashed towardss it and punched it before she sent it flying with her roundhouse kick. As she landed on the ground, she noticed the Squid Jikochuu appeared and wrapped her with it's tentacles. Then, the Vulture Jikochuu appears and started to attack Sword from above. Sword then grabbed it's tentacles and flung it towards the Vulture Jikochuu with her strength, causing the Squid Jikochuu released her from it's grip. Both of the Jikochuu rammed on each other and collided to the ground. She then noticed one of the soldier is standing still, unable to go on.

Soldier: Lady Cure Sword!

The soldier knelt weakly as Sword went to him.

Soldier: Lady Cure Sword... It's her royal majesty!

She gasped as the soldier continues to speak.

Soldier: The princess...fought valiantly to seal the Selfish King...and though she turned his body to stone, the dark energy, Egogy, still smolders within him. The princess exhausted all of her power, so she's hiding within the palace. Please, return to her at once. You're now the only warrior left!

Sword then hurried to where Marie Ange is, leaving the weakened soldier there. She ran to the castle roof so that she can find her, knowing where she is. But as she arrived, she gasped, noticing that the Selfish King's body was petrified, meaning Marie Ange has used her powers to seal him. Sword sheds her tears from her eyes and leaked through her cheeks, blaming herself for not protecting anything.

Sword: I couldn't protect anything... Not a thing...

But she knew that the princess is still alive as the soldier told her. She wiped her tears and kept moving. Inside the palace, the room filled with mirrors, Marie Ange is holding the newborn Sharuru, Raquel and Lance

Marie Ange: I cannot allow this kingdom's tragedy to repeat itself! Please, search for the Legendary Warriors, the PreCures!

She then sent them into the mirror to find the PreCures. Suddenly, she noticed Marmo appeared in the room.

Marmo: No more hide and seek. Now, offer your soul to the Selfish King, too.

Marie Ange felt her heart painfully as Marmo started to turn her into Jikochuu. As she was about to do so, a sound of crash was heard from above as Marmo looked up. She was shocked that a chandelier is started to crashing her as she avoided the collision. It was Sword, attacking Marmo from above as she went to Marie Ange's side.

Sword: Are you all right?

Marie Ange: Cure Sword, you came for me.

Sword then faced Marmo, glaring at her.

Marmo: What do you think you can do on your own? This kingdom is already doomed!

Sword: A kingdom can always be rebuilt. So long as we do not lose hope!

Marie Ange: Cure Sword...

Sword: Let's go, your majesty!

Sword and Marie Ange then jumped into the mirror.

Marmo: Drat!

Then, Bel appeared in the room as well.

Bel: What's wrong?

Marmo: The princess jumped into the mirror!

Bel: She's not going anywhere.

As Bel touched the mirror, it shattered to pieces and went to the mirror that Sword and Marie Ange used to escape. Somewhere in the hyperspace, Sword and Marie Ange noticed the mirror shards came to attack them and one of them hit Marie Ange.

Sword: Your majesty!

Then, more shards flew towards them as Marie Ange tell Sword to run on her own.

Marie Ange: Leave now, Cure Sword! Even if you're alone!

Sword: *gasped* You can't give up, your majesty! Don't let go!

Marie Ange then unhanded her grasp from Sword's and flew back to where the mirror shards flew from, leaving Sword behind.

Sword: Your majesty!

Marie Ange: I'll catch up to you, I promise.

The pink light appeared around Marie Ange and then suddenly disappeared as Sword shouted for her ruler.

Sword: YOUR MAJESTTYYYYYYY!

*flashback ended*

Back to where Mana, Shadow, Rikka, Alice and Makoto were, now at somewhere in the Trump Kingdom. Makoto has told them everything about the invasion and herself as Marie Ange's royal guard.

Makoto: I lost track of the princess, and the next thing I knew, I had drifted into your world.

Rikka: Then, the reason you became an idol...

Alice: ...was to find the princess?

Shadow: So, when the princess heard your singing voice, you'll find her, correct?

Makoto: I have nothing left but my songs. If I kept singing, then surely, that person would take notice. But I couldn't find her. No matter what I sing, I've heard nothing from the princess.

They felt sorry for Makoto for unable to find Marie Ange. Shadow might feel the same thing, too. He's unable to protect the Trump Kingdom as he fought the Selfish. He vowed to find the Legendary Warriors so that he can fight back. But it seems that princess is important to this kingdom and mostly, Makoto.

Shadow: (Princess Marie Ange... So, finding the Legendary Warriors isn't just fighting back, yes? It seems there's more important things besides finding Mana and the others as the PreCures. It would seem that finding the princess is truly important than fighting back.)

Then, Mana stood up and went to Makoto as Shadow noticed.

Shadow: Mana?

Mana: Then let's search for the princess together!

Makoto then turned to Mana, smiling at her.

Mana: If you can't find her alone, then five people should be enough!

Alice: Mana-chan?

Rikka: What are you saying?

Mana: That Marmo woman was searching for the princess. So if we find her, I'm sure we'll hear her side of the story.

Makoto was surprised at Mana's words. But she continued to explain anyway.

Makoto: While new Jikochuu were being created and running rampant, they were creating Egogy. That Egogy is being gathered to revive the Selfish King. But if we can find the princess before he awakens, we may be able to seal him for good.

Mana: Right! See?

Rikka: Well, if we keep purifying Jikochuus, we'll at least be able to postpone Selfish King's resurrection. Right, Shadow-kun?

Shadow: Theoretically.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound from the water was heard as they turned to that water. Shadow sensed something is approaching from the water.

Shadow: Something's coming!

More yellow eyes appeared from the pond and they glow errily. It is then revealed those yellow eyes were actually Frog Jikochuus. The girls were surprised as Shadow gritted his teeth. Meanwhile at the Selfish hideout, Bel is still lying on the bed.

Bel: The Trump Kingdom is already the Jikochuu hotbed. I doubt those youngsters can hold out for long...*got up and wear sunglasses* but it never hurts to make sure.

Back to where Mana, Shadow and the others, they were encountering the Frog Jikochuus. The Jikochuus then jumped out of the water and started to attack.

Shadow: Run! Get outta here!

The girls run as Shadow stayed, drawing his Ombra Eucliss and fired a round of bullets towards them, blasting them into water. Then, more Jikochuus emerged from the water as Shadow cursed under his breath. Mana noticed Shadow is fighting them alone.

Mana: Shadow!

Mana then went to Shadow as Rikka called her worriedly.

Rikka: Mana!

Shadow draw his dark sword and twisted the handle, making the sword color turned into crimson red.

Shadow: Triple Exceed Charge! Banishing Blade!

Shadow slashed the Jikochuus through space with the Exceed Power within his dark sword, tearing them apart as they were purified. Mana then pulled Shadow's left arm as he turned to her.

Shadow: Mana!

Mana: Shadow, we gotta get out of here now!

Shadow: But not without getting rid of these Heartless squibs!

Mana: We can deal with them later! Come on!

Shadow nodded as he and Mana escaped from the assualt as more Jikochuus emerged from the water and started to attack them but as they charged together, the room were filled with more Jikochuus and some of them popped out of the building. Our young heroes then run away together, escaping from the assault.

Rikka: Why are there so many?

Makoto: All the kingdom's people were turned into Jikochuus! I'm the only one left!

Rikka: Eh?

They then noticed more Jikochuus appeared in front of them. Shadow then noticed the detour to the east.

Shadow: This way!

They went to the detour and the Jikochuus accidentally ramming on each other. They then quarreling at each other madly. Mana then noticed a gap on the bridge but that doesn't mean she'll give up.

Mana: Jump!

Rikka: *surprised* Eh?! *shook her head* Nuh-uh! No way, no how!

Shadow: Yes way! If you want to escape!

They then jumped together over the gap as Rikka shouted.

Rikka: NO WAAAAAYYY!

They landed on the other side as Shadow turned to Makoto.

Shadow: Makoto, hurry!

As Makoto is about to jump, a debris fell from her step, causing her to unable to balance her jump but she jumped anyway.

Mana: MakoPi!

As Makoto was nearly fell off the bridge without any hope, Mana grabbed her hand. Makoto was surprised, just like how she grabbed her hand to save her as their first encounter.

Makoto: Forget about me! Escape alone if you have to!

Mana: I won't run away! I'll defeat Selfish King, and bring peace back to the Trump Kingdom!

Makoto: What do you think you can do on your own?

Alice: She is certainly not alone!

Then, Shadow, Rikka and Alice offered their hands to help Makoto.

Rikka: She's just being a happy prince, so she forgets that we can help, too!

Shadow: If we can help each other, we can take a miracle!

Makoto: Stop this! All of you have no reason to get involved!

Mana: Do you need a reason to help a friend?

Makoto: Eh?

She then remembered Mana's word when Makoto was about to fall down from the top of the Clover Tower when the Jikochuu run rampage.

Makoto: (She's so determined... This girl is a strong one...)

Shadow: My vengeance isn't answer yet, Makoto! There's no way for us to forget about you! Besides, you're the Legendary Warrior that I wanted to find and defeat the Selfish King!

Makoto: (This boy... So this is what they were calling him 'The Exile of the Dark'. Though his power belong to the darkness but he still fought the Selfish...)

Shadow: Hurry, Makoto! All hope isn't lost yet! And I believe the princess is still alive and we can find her together!

Without any hesitation, she accepted their hands together.

Shadow: Alright. You girls ready to pull?

All: Se, no!

They pulled Makoto to the bridge safely. But they noticed two Jikochuus are charging towards them.

Mana: Here they come!

As the Jikochuus jumps up and charged towards them, they rammed on each other and they slapped each other. Suddenly, they fell into the water.

Alice: Oh my.

Shadow: That's for chasing us, you squibs!

Mana sighed in relief and then Makoto got up as they glanced at her.

Makoto: Um...you saved me. *smiled* Arigato.

They smiled at her as Mana gave her a thumbs up.

Mana: Doita shimashite!

Shadow: I'm glad you're still alright.

Mana: So, what now?

Alice: Returning home seems like a nigh impossible task.

Shadow: But before we get back home, we need to find the fairies first.

Rikka: You're right, Shadow-kun. We should at least meet up with Raquel-tachi.

Makoto then started to brainstorm the plan to get back home.

Makoto: There's a magic mirror inside the palace.

Mana: A magic mirror?

Makoto: It's a warp gate that we used to escaping the Trump Kingdom. If we pass through it, we should be able to return to your world once more. Dabyi-tachi may already be on their way there.

Shadow: Then, we should get to the palace right away.

Mana: *nod* Let's go. MakoPi, guide us through the palace.

Our young heroes then made their way to the palace without getting detected by the Jikochuus as they worked together. Then, they finally arrived at the palace and they went to the room where the magic mirror were.

Alice: There are a lot of mirrors.

Makoto: The magic mirror is further in.

Voice: You're too late.

They turned to the figure, holding the magic mirror.

Figure: Were you looking for this?

The figure then revealed to be Bel.

Makoto: The magic mirror!

Shadow: Bel! What do you think you're doing to the magic mirror?!

Bel: This is the sole link between this world and the other. I figured you'd make your way here if you were still alive.

Shadow then stood in front of the girls.

Mana: Shadow?

Bel: You want to fight against me? You've got a snowball's chance, Shadow. That includes the girls.

Shadow: Don't try and guess, you old coot!

Mana: You won't know if you don't try!

Bel: Sorry, but it's game over.

Bel removed the magic mirror and broke the magic mirror, lost the power. Makoto gasped in shock and Shadow became pretty angry.

Shadow: You old fart!

Bel: Now you'll be stuck here for the rest of your lives.

Makoto knelt in despair for having Bel broke the magic mirror.

Makoto: (Our last hope is gone. I'll never see the princess again!)

Bel: You may as well rot away with this derelict palace.

Bel then snickered and then laughed as Shadow balled his fist tightly, growled in anger. But as he continues, another laughter was heard. As they looked at the one who's laughing, it turned out to be Mana who's also laughing.

Shadow: Mana?

Mana: Do you think something so trifling would break our hearts? You're solely mistaken!

Bel: What'd you say?

Mana: *pointed at Bel* Your power sent us to the Trump Kingdom. You have proved that you have the power to freely go between worlds! So, if we don't have a mirror, we can just have you to send us back home!

Bel: You're not telling me to be your yes-man, are you?

Mana: Ab-so-lute-ly!

Then, everyone smiled as Mana's confidence letting them smile, knowing all hope isn't lost yet.

Rikka: Where's that confidence coming from?

Shadow: Don't know. But Mana is always Mana.

Alice: It comes from being Mana-chan.

Makoto: I can't beat that. Let's return to your world!

They nodded as Bel removed his sunglasses as he approaches.

Bel: Guess you'll need some pain to understand.

Suddenly, another chandelier crashing down from above and colliding towards Bel as he dodged. It was Sharuru, Raquel, Lance and Dabyi, jumped to them.

Sharuru: Mana!

Mana: Sharuru!

Alice: Lance-chan!

Lance: Alice!

Raquel: Rikka!

Rikka: You're all safe!

Dabyi: I thought I'd never see you again-byi!

Makoto: Dabyi, I'll never give up again! I'll fight the Selfish until peace is restored to the Trump Kingdom!

Shadow then draw his dark sword as the fairies turned into their Heart Commune form.

Shadow: It's time to send this old fart to Nirvana... You girls ready?

The girls nodded and the fairies transformed into Lovely Communes as the transformation begins.

Girls: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Fairies: L-O-V-E!

Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!

Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!

Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!

Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword!

Doki Doki PreCure: Resonate, the heartbeat of love! Doki Doki PreCure!

Bel: Transforming won't change a thing. It's the end for you.

Bel charged towards them and our young heroes jumped up, avoiding Bel as he crushed the chandelier. Heart then charged towards Bel and threw her fist at hm but he dodged it easily with ease.

Bel: Oh, is that a punch? I thought you were swatting flies.

She fell into the floor and Sword tried to kick him from above but he grabbed her kick with ease.

Bel: Your kicks are light.

He flung Sword away but Diamond caught her. Then Shadow jumped up and started to use his Mana Power.

Shadow: Glidehook!

He dived down and started to slash Bel in his colliding speed but he grabbed his dark sword.

Bel: I thought you've grown stronger since our first encounter, Shadow. Your sword couldn't be able to slash me.

Shadow: Don't underestimate me, Bel! I've killed every last of your pets ever since the invasion!

Bel: Why don't you show me, then?

He kicked Shadow further away to the wall but Rosetta caught him.

Rosetta: Are you all right?

Shadow: *nod* Thanks, Rosetta.

Bel started to attack as he gathered dark energy as Shadow noticed.

Shadow: Rosetta!

Rosetta: *nod* Understood!

She went and started to use her defense power with the help of Lance.

Rosetta: The Stiff and Strong Rosetta Wall!

Rosetta started to block Bel's dark projectile with her Rosetta Wall but it's too strong and it pushed her down.

Heart: Rosetta!

Bel: Oh, is it done?

Diamond: Don't lose hope. Let's combine our strengths and hearts into one!

Heart: Our heart as one?

Shadow: We gotta work together to deal with him!

Sword: I'll lure him out. Strike him when he's open!

Heart: Huh?

Sword: Just do it!

Heart: *silenced, then nodded* I got it!

Sword charged towards Bel and started to attack.

Sword: Flash! Holy Sword!

She flies in the air, and then she draws a flurry of swords at Bel but he dodged it.

Bel: Where are you aiming?

But that's not what he thinks, the Holy Sword flew to the mirror and ricochets to Bel from behind, hits him directly.

Bel: What?

Shadow: Attack!

The girls nodded and Diamond starts the attack.

Diamond: Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!

She spins once round before pointing with her index finger and fired a blast of blue, shiny diamonds towards Bel and his legs frozen.

Bel: I can't move!

Diamond: Now!

Shadow: Understood!

Shadow charged towards Bel as he and Heart starts to attack.

Shadow: Triple Exceed Charge!

Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!

Shadow: Banishing Blade!

Shadow slashed Bel through space with the Exceed Power within his dark sword, tearing him as Heart launched My Sweet Heart towards Bel. He fell in defeat and his energy leaked out as Shadow approached to him, holding his dark sword.

Shadow: Now look who's talking, jackass!

He then stabbed Bel with his dark sword, absorbing the energy from him.

Bel: Your sword... The Nightmareblade... The dark sword that defies even darkness itself but also born from darkness...

Shadow then glanced at his dark sword-called the Nightmareblade-which is still absorbing the energy from Bel. It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Grosse Messer (lit. "Great Knife"), but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows.

Shadow: How observant of you. But not observant when you didn't know we're fighting in the mirror room. But don't you worry, I'm not here to take your life for now, I'm here to take your energy. Know this, the next time we meet, you're dead...!

Shadow removed the Nightmareblade from Bel's body, which is now filled with Bel's energy.

Bel: You stole too much of my Egogy...

Shadow: So what? You caused us too much trouble, dragging us into this hellhole!

Rosetta: Minna-san, look!

They turned to the magic mirror and noticed a small piece of the magic mirror is still active.

Sword: The magic mirror is still alive!

Heart: Let's go!

They then went to the small piece of magic mirror as Bel grunted.

Bel: I won't let you running away.

Sword: We're not running away! We'll definitely be back! And we'll rebuild the Trump Kingdom with the princess!

Shadow: For now, Bel! Remember that wound that I placed on you when you look at the moon...!

The magic mirror then flashed brightly and sending our young heroes back to the Home World and disappeared.

Bel: Curse it all, PreCures! Mark my words, Shadow! You'll pay for this wound!

Our young heroes were now teleported back to the town of Oogai and they fell to the grass.

Mana: Itai...

Alice: This is...

Shadow: Oogai Town.

Rikka: Looks like we got back somehow.

They then noticed the portal disappeared.

Makoto: The path to the Trump Kingdom...

Mana: Don't worry. We'll find a way back together.

Mana then took out her right hand as a sign of team as Rikka placed her hand on top.

Rikka: We've got to find the princess, too.

Alice: *placed her hand on top* So we can take back the Trump Kingdom.

Shadow: *placed his hand on top* And end this feud that I held a long time ago.

Then, they looked at Makoto as she glanced at their stacked hands. She soon placed her hand on top of it.

Makoto: Please, lend me your strength.

They nodded as they smiled at her.

Mana: Let's do this together!

Now that Makoto has joined them, they might have a chance to defeat the Selfish as well as finding Princess Marie Ange. Shadow and the girls placed their vows together to find the princess and restore the Trump Kingdom, as well as ending the feud that Shadow held it grudgely a long time ago. But his story has just begun...

A/N: Here's Chapter 7, everyone! Like I said, they're still alive! And YAY! MakoPi joined them! *coughing* And yeah, Shadow often curse because he's very angry towards the Selfish so don't mind him. ^^' Anyway, I got an announcement. After Chapter 8, it's PreCure All-Stars New Stage 2! YEAH! But for now, stay tuned to Chapter 8! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Doki Doki PreCure meet the Dark Wanderer

Chapter 8: The Birth of Ai-chan!

It's another peaceful day at Oogai Town and people were excited as some fans watches Makoto performing ~SONGBIRD~ at the stage on the screen on one of the building.

Girl 1: Wow! It's Makoto Kenzaki!

Girl 2: I love this song!

Girl 1: Me, too!

Girl 2: How nice!

Behind the tree, Makoto is hiding under her disguise in order to avoid people noticed her in public. As she was about to leave, a cute voice of a cute girl is heard behind Makoto.

Voice: Ma~ko~Pi~!

Makoto was surprised as she turned around. The voice was turned out to be Mana, eyes sparkling as she meet her idol again. Behind her, Shadow, Rikka and Alice were with her.

Mana: Omadase~!

Makoto's glasses dropped a little when Mana spoke.

Mana: Today's such a nice day for us to meet! The cherry blossoms are in bloom and the sky's so blue! The sun feels so warm~! Awww~! Saikou~!

Mana spinned around cheerfully and excitedly while laughed happily as Makoto adjusted her glasses with her finger. Rikka then started to calm Mana, knowing that she's troubling Makoto again.

Rikka: Mana, you're getting way too excited.

Mana: But look! But look! *pointed at the screen* MakoPi is... *pointed at Makoto excitedly* ...right here~!

Rikka: Your reaction is bothering Kenzaki-san!

Alice giggled as Makoto felt really shy when Mana was excited about her.

Alice: Mana-chan is overjoyed to be your friend. *looked at Shadow* You think so, too. Right, Shadow-kun?

Shadow: I won't lie.

Makoto was somewhat surprised at their words when she glanced at her. Mana then glanced at Shadow and Alice in agreement with her eyes sparkled again.

Mana: That's right~! My heart isn't ready for this but it's still Kyunkyun!

Rikka: *patted Mana's head* There, there. Now, calm down.

Alice chuckled gently at Mana's reaction as Shadow spotted Mana's excited, cute side and felt his cheek blushed again, attempted to hide it again as Makoto glanced at them quietly. Later that day, our new young heroes were arrived at the shop owned by the man who gave Mana, Rikka and Alice Cure Lovies.

Makoto: So, you all receives your lovies from the person who lives here?

Mana: That's right.

Makoto: What's his name?

Mana: Name? *turned at Shadow, Rikka and Alice* What's his name?

Rikka and Alice: I don't know.

Shadow: We didn't ask his name. But even we did, he'll still change the subject.

Makoto: *turned to Shadow* Why?

Shadow: Because he's avoiding our questions a lot. It really pissed me off.

Makoto: I see.

Makoto sighed in worry but Mana smiled and telling her.

Mana: I'm sure he knows something.

Makoto: *turned to Mana* Huh?

Mana: About the Trump Kingdom's princess.

After hearing Mana's words, Makoto's expression turned serious, knowing that man had a clue. Then, they opened the door to the shop and entered it.

Mana: Konnichiwa~! Onii-san~! Mana desu! Onii-san! Konnichiwa! Mana desu yo!

Alice: It seems like he's not here.

Rikka: The door was unlocked, too. Is his store going to be okay?

Shadow: Who knows. Hope his valueable possession isn't stolen.

Then, Mana noticed something and went to it. It's a set of Cure Lovies stored on the case.

Mana: Wah~! So many Lovies! Kirei~!

As Shadow and Makoto looked around, something besides them moved around. They noticed it and turned to that object. That object was covered by a blanket with hearts around it.

Shadow: I wonder what it is.

Makoto: I was thinking the same thing.

Then, Mana went to them.

Mana: Did you find something you're interested in?

Shadow: *glanced at Mana* Well, not really.

The blanket then fell itself down and revealed the object that was covered by the blanket was a giant egg with lots of hearts on the shell. Mana, Shadow and Makoto was surprised.

Shadow: What's this?

Mana: This is...

Rikka and Alice then went to them and they also glanced at this egg, surprised.

Shadow: An egg?

Mana: Wooaaaahhh! It's a huge egg!

Alice: With an egg this large, I'm certain we could make ten portions of omurice.

Shadow and Makoto sweatdropped at Alice when she said about omurice.

Makoto: Omurice?

Shadow: Are you kidding?

Rikka: No, no. This isn't an egg! *comparing the size* Even an ostrich's egg is only this big...

Mana: Dinosaur...

Rikka: *turned to Mana* Eh?

Mana: *glanced at Shadow and Rikka with sparkling eyes* It may be a dinosaur egg~! Or an alien egg!

Rikka: *shrugged* Impossible.

Shadow: Seriously, Mana? Dinosaur don't exist by now. And I don't think the alien might have come to this planet.

Mana: Hey~! Come out now~! Pretty please?

As Mana poked the egg, the shell cracked and Mana and Shadow were surprised as the shell cracked even more.

Shadow: Mana, I...think you broke it...

Mana: I didn't it'll broke easily.

Shadow: I think something's coming...

Suddenly, a light flashed brightly as they were surprised, except Alice, who's excited. Then, something hatches from the egg. As the light subsided, it was a cute baby girl. She had pink hair with some sort of pigtails on her hair and had blue eyes. She had tiny wings on her back and she wears yellow baby dress, purple shoe and a napkin around her neck with a pink heart on it. Everyone was surprised except Alice, still excited.

Mana: I...It hatched a baby.

Alice: It was a baby's egg.

Shadow: Baby's egg?

Rikka: No way...

The baby glanced at our young heroes in curious and then she smiled happily. Mana was excited at the baby's cuteness as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

Mana: Ka-KAWAII~!

Mana hugged the baby as they were surprised by Mana's excitement. Mana then cuddles the baby with her cheek as Rikka felt worried about this.

Rikka: She is cute, but isn't there something else you should be concerned about before that?

Alice: What a mysterious baby, born from an egg!

Rikka: *turned to Alice* Mysterious? Isn't she much more than that?!

Then, the baby's wing flapped as Mana and Shadow noticed. The baby flew up in excitement as our young heroes surprised.

Mana: Woah! She's flying!

Shadow: Unbelievable!

Alice: *clapped her hands* That's nice!

Rikka: Hey, wait! You're praising her?!

Makoto: In any case, where is that guy who owns this store?

Shadow: Dunno.

Then, Makoto noticed the baby glanced at her in curious as Makoto stared at her. After a few seconds of staring, the baby smiled and Makoto smiled in awe with blush appeared on her faces, finding this baby cute. But then she snapped out of it and hiding her blush. The baby then glanced at Shadow as he noticed. She glanced at him curious and smiled, flew to him and cuddled his cheek. Shadow felt blushed when she did. Then, she stopped cuddling his cheek and smiled at him as Shadow glanced at this baby in awe, scratching his head.

Alice: The baby seems really like you, Shadow-kun.

Shadow: I...guess... (I admit. This baby sure is cute...)

The baby then flew to Mana and hugged her as Mana hugged her back, patting her.

Mana: There, there.

Alice: A chick imprints to the very first thing she sees as her mother.

Mana: I see. *glanced at the baby* I'm your Mama, Mana.

The baby smiled at Mana and then she showed her to Shadow.

Mana: And this is your Papa, Shadow.

Shadow was shocked at Mana's word, making Shadow a father to this baby. Blushes appeared on his cheeks with shock.

Shadow: M-Me...? P-Papa...?

Alice: She does making you her father when she cuddled your cheek, Shadow-kun.

Shadow: *turned to Alice, still blushing* S-Stop that!

Rikka felt headache about this situation as Mana played with the baby.

Rikka: There's so many things wrong here, that I don't even know where to start!

Suddenly, Dabyi comes out and a purple smoke covers her form as Rikka was surprised. The smoke subsided and Dabyi turned into her human form-DB.

DB: It's time, Makoto.

Alice: What's the matter, Dabyi-chan?

DB: I'm really sorry, but Makoto and I have to go now. We have work to do.

Mana: Eh? MakoPi, you're going already?

Makoto: Yes. Later, then.

Makoto and DB left the shop. Deep down, Makoto has a lot of mind, unknown to them.

Mana: I didn't get to talk much with MakoPi.

Rikka: There's nothing you can do. She has work.

Shadow: Yeah. Besides work, she also wanted to find Her Royal Majesty.

Mana sighed sadly that she didn't got a chance to talk with Makoto again. Meanwhile at the street, DB drived Makoto to the studio. Makoto sighed as her fairy partner noticed.

DB: Are you sighing because you didn't get any information about the princess?

Makoto: Eh? *turned to DB* We can just come back and ask tomorrow.

DB: You're right. Then I wonder why are you sighing?

Makoto then looked at the window, thinking about Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice.

Makoto: They are such good friends with each other. The four of them have been friends for so long. But, I'm different.

DB then chuckled as Makoto heard her chuckles.

Makoto: Nani?

DB: You were nervous because you wanted to become friends with them, right?

Makoto: I wasn't nervous!

DB: You should just say what you really want to say. You'll become friends with them in no time.

Makoto: I said, you got that wrong!

Though Makoto said DB got that wrong, but in her heart, she got a point. She truly is nervous because she wanted to become friends Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice. Back to the shop, Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice are playing with the baby.

Mana: There, there! Ababababah!

Then, Mana noticed the baby is sad. Shadow, Rikka and Alice noticed this as well.

Alice: What's the matter?

Shadow: Is she crying?

Rikka: She's throwing a tantrum.

As the baby lifted her hands up, a small bright light flashed on her right hand and they noticed. She opened her tiny hands and revealed a white Cure Lovies. They were surprised that this baby had a Cure Lovies, too.

Rikka: That's...

Alice: Could it be...?

Then, Sharuru came out.

Sharuru: A Cure Lovies-sharu! *turned to fairy form* Why does she have one-sharu?

And then, Raquel came out.

Raquel: She may have something to do with the Trump Kingdom-quel!

Lance came out as well but being clueless about the baby's connection to the Trump Kingdom.

Lance: What do you mean by that-de lance?

Sharuru and Raquel shrugged and sighed as Shadow shook his head. The baby suddenly cried as Mana and Shadow was shocked.

Shadow: Mana, use that Lovies!

Mana: Okay! Let's try using this, for now! Sharuru!

Sharuru then turned into Cure Commune form and Mana puts the Cure Lovies that the baby held on top of it and then draws a heart on the Commune's screen. Then, a ball of light shot out of the Commune's screen and revealed a baby bottle filled with milk. Mana got the baby bottle, surprised by the Cure Lovies effect.

Mana: A baby bottle!

Shadow: Let's feed her!

Mana: *nod* Okay!

Mana then feed the baby with the baby bottle. The baby drink the milk delightfully.

Alice: Seems like she was hungry.

Rikka: Look at her drink it all!

Mana removed the baby bottle from the baby's mouth and she felt full and delightful.

Mana: Yokatta! She looks much happier now.

Rikka: You have to make her burp after feeding her.

Mana: *turned to Rikka* Eh?

Alice: Sasuga Rikka-chan. Since your mother is a pediatrician, you're so knowledgeable about how to care for a baby.

Shadow: If I remember correctly, you have to pat the baby's back to make her burp.

Mana: Like this? *patted the baby's back*

Rikka: That's right.

The baby then burped.

Mana: There it is!

Voice: That was a nice burp.

They turned around and noticed the man who owns the shop. Mana and Rikka shocked and the girls hid the fairies behind.

Shadow: You.

Alice: Konnichiwa. Excuse us for intruding.

Man: Yo. Why are you all here?

Rikka: Why, you ask?! *pointed at the hatched egg* What's with that egg? And, *pointed at the baby* this baby, too!

Mana: This baby was hatched from that egg.

Man: Hmm... What I can say is...

Shadow: Is what? Spit it out!

Man: ...we need to decide on the baby's name!

Rikka facefaulted as Shadow felt irritating by this man, changed the subject again.

Shadow: Are you trying to piss me off again?!

As Shadow went to him while glaring at him, Mana and Rikka pulled his hand, managed to calm him down.

Rikka: Shadow-kun, calm down!

Shadow: How can I calm down when he's doing you-know-what again?

Mana: Shadow, calm down. You can argue that later. Can you help us about this baby's nice name?

Shadow: *turned to Mana* Nice name?

The baby says 'Ai! Ai!' and Alice got an idea.

Alice: She keeps saying 'Ai', so let's go with Ai-chan.

Mana: Ai-chan! What a nice name! *hugged Ai-chan* It makes your heart Kyunkyun~!

Rikka: This is way too sudden!

The baby, named Ai-chan, hovered in the air happily, loved this name a lot.

Alice: She likes it a lot!

Shadow: That name, Ai-chan, sounds cute.

Man: What a great name!

Rikka: *sweatdropped* I guess if she's okay with it...

Mana: Ai-chan is your name, then!

Ai-chan hovers in the air happily again as they watched her. Meanwhile at the Selfish hideout, Marmo screamed in dismay and flung the hand mirror into the floor, broke it. Ira woke up after hearing Marmo's scream, looked at her to see what's going on.

Ira: What's with you? Stop being so loud.

Marmo: I have a pimple on my beautiful face-! *turned to Ira* It's all your fault! You bowl all night and the noise keeps me waking up! Not getting enough sleeps hurts your looks!

As Marmo went to Ira while glaring at him, he already fell asleep. Marmo felt irritated and took out a marker pen, drawing his face.

Marmo: How dare you sleep when I'm telling you all this! Bel's gone, too. Everyone's so selfish! I hate this. I have to make someone go crazy or I can't calm down!

Marmo left the hideout, leaving the sleeping Ira behind with funny face that Marmo drew on his face. The next day at the shop, Makoto visited the shop again and Mana, Shadow, Rikka and Alice were there, too. Mana then introduced Ai-chan to Makoto.

Mana: MakoPi, konnichiwa. I'm Ai-chan. Nice to meet you.

Ai-chan then smiled at Makoto happily and Makoto smiled in awe again.

Mana: See?

As Makoto snapped out, she hid her blush again.

Makoto: Yeah...

Then, Dabyi came out in her Commune form, excited to meet Ai-chan.

Dabyi: Ahhh~! Kawaii~! Nice to meet you, too! *stared at Makoto playfully* That's what Makoto is thinking-byi.

Makoto: Hey, Dabyi!

Dabyi: Just say what you're really thinking-byi!

Mana: I see. You're head-over-heels for Ai-chan, too! *cuddled Ai-chan* She's so kawaii~! Your heart could going Kyunkyun~! Want to hold her?

Makoto was excited to hold Ai-chan but noticed Dabyi is looking at her funny. She hid Dabyi and faced them with serious yet shy expression.

Makoto: That's fine.

Dabyi: *sighed* Oh, dear-dabyi.

Then, the man appeared again.

Man: Konnichiwa, everyone.

They then turned to that man.

Shadow: It's you. Heh! And you didn't introduce yourself while changing the subjects like yesterday.

Man: Oh, I didn't? Forgive me, then. Hajimemashite. I'm Okada Joe.

Mana: Eh~? So, you're Joe-san?

Rikka: Eh? Is that your real name?

Makoto: I have something to ask you.

She then went to the man named Joe with serious expression.

Makoto: Do you know where the princess of the Trump Kingdom is?

Joe: Oh! The princess!

Makoto: Do you know where she is?

Joe: All girls are princesses. And that boy over there is the knight in shining armor.

Alice: Shadow-kun, he meant you.

Shadow: I didn't expect to say that but he's still changed the subject, again.

Then, Joe took Makoto's hand like a gentleman.

Joe: You, too. You girls are all princessess.

The girls were surprised by Joe's action but then Shadow removed Joe's hand from Makoto's hand.

Mana: Shadow?

Shadow: Don't try to change the subject again, Joe-boy. It truly pissed me off when you did those random actions whenever you change the subject. And when the princess demands question, she means it!

Joe: Oh? She did? I'm sorry, but I have bussiness to attend to. Please take care of Ai-chan for me.

Mana: *smiled* Hai!

Shadow: Hey, come back! I'm not done with you yet!

Rikka: Calm down, Shadow-kun! We can ask him again later.

Shadow: ...Tch. Fine. (If he change the subject again, he'll get it from me...!)

Later, our young heroes were walking with Ai-chan on the street. Mana and Shadow were taking care of Ai-chan.

Mana: Taking a walk feels so nice! Right, Shadow?

Shadow: *blushed a little* Uh... Y-Yeah. It feels...really nice.

Rikka: We're stuck with more trouble again.

Alice: Doesn't this happen quite often?

Mana and Shadow then stopped their steps and noticed Ai-chan is sad again.

Mana: What's the matter?

Ai-chan then cried and Mana and Shadow tried to calm her down.

Shadow: She want to play with us?

Mana: Looks like it. Uh... Fly high! Fly high!

But as Mana played flying with Ai-chan, she's still crying and fly higher.

Mana: That's way too high~!

Shadow: Do something!

Sharuru: Wait-sharu~!

They chased the flying Ai-chan and the fairies caught her. They then brought them to Mana and Shadow. Mana then let Shadow carried Ai-chan as he hushed Ai-chan.

Shadow: Let's go to the park and see if there's any idea to calm her down.

Mana: *nod* Okay!

Rikka: Good idea.

They went to the park and Mana used the Cure Lovies that was used to bring out the baby bottle.

Mana: Here's your milk!

As Mana started to feed Ai-chan, she doesn't want it as she turned her head aside.

Mana: Eh? You don't want it?

Ai-chan: *crying*

Rikka: It may be her diaper, then.

The girls then used the napkins to let Ai-chan lie down. Rikka then checked Ai-chan's diaper and it looks like there's nothing in there.

Rikka: Eh? There's nothing here.

Ai-chan cried again as Makoto was nervous, doesn't know what to do.

Makoto: W-What should we do?

Shadow: Maybe she wants to take a nap?

Mana: Oh, yeah! You're right, Shadow! I should sing a lullaby!

Rikka and Alice were shocked and they went aside, covered their ears, knowing what will happen when Mana sings as Shadow and Makoto looked at them in confusion. Then, it happens. Mana sings the lullaby and her singing voice is tone deaf, turned out she's really bad at singing. The birds flew away from the tree after listened Mana's tone deaf singing voice as Shadow and Makoto were shocked, though Shadow isn't surprised by Mana's tone deaf singing voice, it seems.

Makoto: T-This is...!

Shadow: Mana's lullaby?

Dabyi: It's terrible-byi!

Ai-chan cried again as Mana noticed she's crying again, tried to hush her.

Mana: Eh? Nande?

Rikka: That's a lullaby that could wake any baby up.

Alice: I wonder if she realize that about herself.

Shadow: You're kidding...

Rikka sighed if Mana realized about her own singing voice. On the bench, the clerk was sleeping on the bench and woke up after hearing Ai-chan's crying noise.

Clerk: So loud... I was sleeping so soundly, too. *looked at his watch* Now my precious lunch break is wasted.

Inside his heart, the Psyche was stained in black. Marmo noticed as she smirked.

Clerk: But it can't be helped that a baby is crying. And of course children is playing at this park.

The darkness in his Psyche then disappeared. But then, Marmo spoke behind him.

Marmo: Just make them all fall asleep.

Clerk: *turned around* Who's there?

He then noticed Marmo appeared in front of his eyes.

Marmo: Let me make your wish come true.

As she snapped her fingers, the Psyche was stained in darkness completely and his heart was then extracted from his body and left. The black Psyche then grow bat wings and flew to Marmo.

Marmo: Go berserk! Release the darkness inside of your heart!

The black Psyche expands three times larger and hatches a Sheep Jikochuu. Our young heroes then noticed the Jikochuu.

Mana: Jikochuu!

Shadow then noticed Marmo over there.

Shadow: Marmo, you vixen!

Marmo: You again, Shadow! I'm sure that this Jikochuu could be a better one to spank you!

Shadow: I beg to differ!

Mana: It'll be all right, Ai-chan! We'll definitely protect you!

Shadow and Makoto then glanced at Mana as she hid Ai-chan behind the bushes.

Mana: Just hide here. *turned to everyone* Minna!

Shadow: *drew his Nightmareblade* Ikuzo!

The girls nodded and the fairies transformed into Lovely Communes as the transformation begins.

Girls: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Fairies: L-O-V-E!

Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!

Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!

Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!

Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword!

Doki Doki PreCure: Resonate, the heartbeat of love! Doki Doki PreCure!

Heart: Oh, poor sheep who has forgotten love, I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement!

The Jikochuu baa and it splits into clones of Sheep Jikochuu.

Diamond: It splits up?!

The Jikochuu then summoned the fence.

Heart: Something came out!

Shadow: The fence! I had a bad feeling about this!

The girls then turned to Shadow.

Rosetta: What do you mean?

Shadow: Have you heard of 'count the sheep'?

Diamond: We heard of it. *realized something* You think they're going to...!

Shadow: *nod* Making us fell asleep.

The Jikochuu then doing the 'count the sheep' and the effect take place. The girls feels drowsy.

Sword: T-This is...

Rosetta: C-Count the sheep...

Shadow shook his head, thinking that this Jikochuu is pretty childish to fight.

Shadow: Let me handle this.

Heart: Shadow...?

Shadow then charged towards the Jikochuus.

Shadow: Hey, you!

The Jikochuus noticed Shadow as he twisted the handle, heating his Nightmareblade and kicked the jumping Jikochuu away, caught his attention.

Marmo: Oh? I thought you fell asleep.

Shadow: Hate to break it to you, but I'm an insomniac. I don't sleep at all.

He turned to the girls and found out that they fell asleep. He then turned to the Jikochuus as he readied his Nightmareblade.

Shadow: Like sheeps to a slaughter...!

He charged towards the Jikochuus and slashed one of it on it's legs. The Jikochuus then charged towards Shadow and started to slam him down with their body slams but he avoided and letting to Jikochuu slammed on the ground and then each other.

Shadow: Touchdown!

He then slashed the Jikochuus with his Nightmareblade again, lifted them up and slashed them with his aerial, wide-range Attack Additions.

Shadow: Rod Typhoon!

He spinned his Nightmareblade in a typhoon way and slammed one of it down with helm breaker.

Shadow: Tch! If the Cures still sleeping, Ai-chan might be in trouble.

Ai-chan watched Shadow fighting the Jikochuus and noticed the girls fell asleep. She watched in worry and then suddenly, the heart on her napkin flashed a pink light. Ai-chan flew up and shouted.

Ai-chan: Kyupirappa!

The Jikochuus were blinded by Ai-chan's light as Shadow was surprised.

Shadow: Ai-chan? How did she...?

The light then covers the girls and woke up suddenly. They got up and noticed the light enveloped them.

Heart: This light...!

Diamond: Don't tell me it's from Ai-chan!

The girls then noticed Ai-chan above, emitting the pink light. Ai-chan then noticed the Cures woke up and then showed her sad expression as the light subsided.

Heart: Ai-chan!

As the girls went to Ai-chan, they feel drowsy again. Shadow then held them as he opened a bag of coffee, letting them smell the scent of coffee and then make them sneeze. They felt energized.

Diamond: We're fully energized!

Heart: Shadow, how did you do that?

Shadow: Good question. It's this.

Shadow showed them a bag of coffee,

Rosetta: Coffee?

Shadow: That's right. And I can't let you girls fell asleep during the job, can I?

The girls smiled at Shadow and his idea.

Heart: Arigato, Shadow!

Shadow: Thank me later. And it looks like these lambchop are going to count again.

Diamond: Eh?! Again?!

As the Jikochuus going to count the third sheep, Diamond counters them with highest number.

Diamond: 3,285,945 sheep!

Jikochuu: Eh? Three hundred and twenty...

The Jikochuus were shocked and miscounted, though they didn't know they were distracted. Sword then started to attack while the Jikochuus keeping themselves occupied.

Sword: Dabyi!

Sword then performed the attack with Dabyi's help.

Sword: Flash! Holy Sword!

She draws a flurry of swords at the fence, destroying it. The Jikochuus cried in dismay.

Jikochuus: Our fence-baa!

Sword: Now's our chance!

Heart and Shadow nodded and they decided to finish this fight.

Heart: Sharuru!

Shadow then twisted the Nightmareblade's grip and turned his dark sword fully red as Mana started to attack.

Shadow: Triple Exceed Charge!

Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!

Shadow: Banishing Blade!

Shadow slashed the Jikochuus through space with the Exceed Power within the Nightmareblade, tearing it as Mana launched My Sweet Heart towards the Jikochuus. The Jikochuu then said 'Love! Love! Love!' before it turned back into a pink heart with angel wings and flew back to the clerk. The clerk yawned and strecthed himself up as he's energized.

Clerk: I gotta work hard.

The clerk left and Marmo woke up (she was affected by the Jikochuus earlier).

Marmo: That was a nice nap.

She then looked at her hand mirror and shocked. Her expression turned into a happy expression, turned out that her pimples are gone.

Marmo: It's gone! The pimples are gone!

She then flew up as she glared at our young heroes, though feeling happy that her pimples are gone.

Marmo: I'll let you twerps go for now! Later~!

Marmo retreated from the scene, leaving them confused.

Sharuru: Why does she look so happy-sharu?

Shadow: Who cares. At least her Heartless pets are gone. *turned to Ai-chan* At least Ai-chan is okay.

Mana: *smiled* Yeah.

Shadow: *glanced at Ai-chan* You did well, Ai-chan. You let Mama Mana and the others woke up.

Ai-chan glanced at Shadow happily as Shadow smiled at her gently.

Mana: I think she says that she feel happy that she had a kakkoi Papa like you!

Shadow blushed again when Mana said Shadow is Ai-chan's father.

Shadow: A-Arigato...

Ai-chan then felt sleepy as Shadow and Alice noticed.

Alice: Ai-chan looks so sleepy.

Mana: Okay! I'll sing a lullaby!

Rikka and Alice were shocked that Mana is going to do it again as they went to the other side quickly, covered their ears.

Makoto: Leave that to me.

Mana then let Makoto carried Ai-chan and then Makoto sang a lullaby. She sings beautifully and everyone was surprised. Soon after, Ai-chan fell asleep soundly.

Alice: She's asleep.

Shadow: Incredible.

Mana: *eyes sparkled in awe* Sasuga MakoPi!

Makoto: Mana, you need singing lessons.

Mana: Really?

Mana then realized that Makoto called her Mana for the first time, surprised and excited.

Mana: MakoPi! You just called me Mana!

Makoto: Really?

Mana: Really! That's the first time! Hey! Say it one more time!

Rikka and Alice: Shhh!

Shadow: Ai-chan is asleep...

Mana covered her mouth, knowing that Ai-chan is asleep. Makoto smiled at them, knowing that she made friends with them. Makoto then cradle Ai-chan while singing the lullaby again.

A/N: Here's Chapter 8, folks! Kawaii! Ai-chan is born! Isn't she kawaii? :D Yeah, Shadow is an insomniac so he hardly fell asleep. And he got a kawaii side when he gets shy and Mana stated Ai-chan that Shadow is her daddy. Yeah! MakoPi and Shadow are tsundere. Alright, then. Now I'm gonna focus PreCure All-Stars New Stage 2! WOO! But it's gonna take a while so please be patient. Okay! See ya around in Chapter 9 via PreCure All-Stars New Stage 2 events! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Doki Doki PreCure Meet the Dark Wanderer

Chapter 9: Heroes United! PreCure All-Stars New Stage 2! Friends of the Hearts!

Disclaimer: Hey. y'all! It's Xantrax-42 and thank you for waiting NS2 events! First of all, Blaze returns to this chapter, WOO! Second of all, beware of cameo characters! And last of all, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCS! And one more thing, get your Miracle Lights ready! Enjoy! :D

Somewhere throughout the vastness of the universe, there's a world where all the fairies living happily. They played together, laughed together and living in harmony. Up the hill, there's a tree building called the Fairy School, where they trained fairies to be PreCures' mascots in future. At the school's balcony, a turtle-like mascot came out of the window and ring the bell holding on his hand, signaling the fairies that the school is now in session. The fairies then went to that school with excitement.

Professor: Everyone-! Class is now in session-!

The fairies are excited as they went to the Fairy School. At one of the town in Human World where the inhabitants from the Garden of Light refers as the Garden of Rainbows, Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari-the members of the first PreCure team-Max Heart-were woke up early in the morning at their homes. In another one of the town known as the Land of Greenery, where the second team of PreCure-Splash Star, Saki is jogging up the road in her softball outfit and Mai is drawing a seagull at the balcony at her home. The seagull flew to the sky as Mai smiles. Another one of the town where the third team of PreCure called Yes! PreCure 5 lives, Nozomi and her friends were walking to their school while chatting. It's raining in the town as they hold their umbrella while walking to school. Soon after, the rain stopped as Nozomi noticed the sun shined brightly through the town. The girls then continued to went to school with the smile on their faces. In Clover Town, Love, Miki, Inori and Setsuna are in dancing rehearsal under their dancing insturctor-Miyuki Chinen-teaching. The donut owner-Kaoru-watching them with his signature heart-shaped hole donut. At the town of Kibougahana, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Yuri are walking together to their schools as some of their classmates greets them. At Kanon Town, Hibiki is running late for school-persumed that she's woke up late-as Kanade and Ellen are waiting for her at the gate of Private Aria Academy, calling her to hurry. Suddenly, a motorbike passed through her and parked in front of her. It was Blaze-passing one of his helmet to her, gestured her to hop on so she won't be late. She smiled and wear the helmet before she hopped on. Then, Blaze rode his bike to the gate and he parked in front of it. Hibiki hopped off the bike and passed the helmet back to him before she thanked him. He grinned as he thumbs up as the girls went to the school for their first class. At the other side of Kanon Town, Ako is walking to her school with Souta, calling her to hurry up as Hummy and the Fairy Tones watched. At Nanairogaoka Middle School, Miyuki and the others are having a math exam. Miyuki, not very good at study and sports as she was, is having a problem with the exam. Sweats rained down her face as she glanced at those question, unable to solve it like when she, Akane, Yayoi and Nao are pressurized by their worst subjects (referred to Smile Saga's Chapter 4). Then, she started to write down the question but her pencil lead snapped and Miyuki shocked and shouted in dismay while pouting her usual 'Hapupu'. Back to the Fairy School, the fairies are in the classroom and the professor of the Fairy School stood in front of his desk and cough before he make an announcement.

Professor: Today, I shall introduce to everyone a fabulous teacher. A PreCure fairy-Tarte-san!

At the side door of the classroom, Tarte appeared in front of the class.

Tarte: I'm Tarte! *spinning around* The fairy of Fresh PreCure! *striked a pose*

The fairies are surprising and excited that their teacher today is Tarte.

Fairy 1: He's a PreCure fairy!

Fairy 2: Sugoi!

Tarte then shook the fairies' hand and signed autograph to each of them.

Tarte: I'll shake your hands in order. One autograph per fairy, please.

At the row of rear seat, a fox-like fairy wearing a blue hood was amazed to see Tarte, finding him amazing. On the other side, a squirrel-like fairy who wears like a warrior is glancing at Tarte.

Squirrel-like fairy: The PreCure's fairy...

Tarte then went to the teacher's desk as he starts the class.

Tarte: I'll show y'all what awesome things the PreCure have done.

Tarte then pushed the button from the remote and the screen in front of them showing PreCure All-Stars, including Blaze, fighting Fusion at the city of Yokohama (refered in Smile Saga's Chapter 1).

Tarte: This is when they were fighting Fusion.

Fairy 1: Kakkoi!

Tarte then pressed pause and the screen paused, showing Dream destroyed one of Fusion's tentacles with her Shooting Star with Lemonade's help with her Prism Chain.

Tarte: Here's a question! What's the name of this PreCure?

Fairies: Cure Dream!

Then, Tarte flipped the screen to Egret with the remote.

Tarte: Then who's this?

Fairies: Cure Egret!

Tarte: Do you know what this is?

Tarte then searched his bag and took out a Miracle Light.

Fox-like fairy: The Miracle Light.

Fairies: The Miracle Light!

Tarte: *nod* That's right. You shine this light when you want to cheer on the PreCure. *point at the Miracle Light* Do you know how to use this properly?

Fox-like fairy: Don't throw it, swing it wildly around or look at the light up close.

Tarte: Don't throw it, swing it wildly around or look at the light up close. Got it? (Note: That's the lesson, if you have one! :D)

Fairies: Hai~!

Tarte: Then we have these.

Tarte then shown some of PreCures' transformation device.

Fairy 1: Wow! A Linkrun!

Fairy 2: A Heart Perfume!

Tarte: That's right. These are PreCure items. Y'all know a lot.

Professor: It's all written in this PreCure textbook. *showed Tarte the PreCure textbook* Everyone's been studying a lot.

Then, one of a fairy grabbed a Cure Mo and mimics Yes! PreCure 5's transformation.

Fairy 1: PreCure Metamorphose!

Two of the fairies grabbed a Heartful Commune and mimics Max Heart's transformation.

Fairies: Dual Aurora Wave!

But as they did, they didn't transformed as Tarte sweatdropped.

Fairy 1: Huh? I can't transform.

Tarte: These aren't the real ones. The PreCures have the real ones. And you can't transform by yourselves. You need to combine both a fairy and a PreCure's powers. That's when you can call forth that awesome power.

The squirrel-like fairy then surprised when he hear about PreCure's power and wished to have one.

Squirrel-like fairy: I have awesome power, too!

The class then turned to that fairy, standing on the desk.

Squirrel-like fairy: Gureru is here! *took out his wooden sword*

Professor: Hey! Gureru! That's dangerous! Get down!

Gureru: I don't need the PreCure! I can take care of the bad guys all by myself!

The fairy named Gureru jumped out of the desk and swung his wooden sword in order to show how strong he is. He then landed on the teacher's desk and swatted the replicas of PreCure's transformation device to the wall. The devices landed on the young fairies' head and cried painfully.

Fairies: Itai~!

One of the devices landed on Tarte's bag and opened, revealed lots of Miracle Lights inside and dropped some of them to the floor. Tarte stepped back, not noticing the Miracle Lights behind him. He accidentally stepped on it and made him unbalanced and swooped! Rolling his way to the professor as he's shocked.

Tarte: Look out!

Tarte rammed on the professor and they fell to the other room. The impact causes the remote from the desk dropped on the floor and accidentally pressed another button, causing the screen showed Fusion in his monstrous Godzilla-like form. The young fairies shocked when they noticed Fusion on screen. Gureru was shocked when the young fairies did and the Professor comforting the young fairies.

Professor: Are you all alright? *turned to Tarte* Are you alright, Tarte-san?

Tarte: *turned to the professor* I'm fine... I'm a PreCure fairy, after all.

The Professor then turned to Gureru sternly.

Professor: Gureru! Apologize to Tarte-san and everyone else!

Gureru then turned to the fairies in class, glaring at him with their teary, angry eyes. Then, a bell rang and Gureru scoffed as he left the classroom.

Professor: Gureru!

Tarte: *went to the Professor* There, there, Professor. *turned to the fairies* That's all for today, class! I'll shake your hands and sign autographs!

The young fairies were went to Tarte as he signed autographs to each of them. The fox-like fairy from before glanced at Tarte in awe. He wanted to greet him but he's very shy as he gulped. Suddenly, a fairy called him.

Fairy: Aren't you coming?

He was surprised as he turned to that pink fairy before he hid his face with his hood shyly.

Fox-like fairy: I'm...fine...

The pink fairy then continued to went to Tarte for autograph. The fox-like fairy then left the classroom with the PreCure textbook in his hand. At the grassland, Gureru swung his wooden sword to the grass as he's really angry about everyone talked about the PreCure.

Gureru: So what? Everyone are all gaga about the PreCure! Hmph!

Gureru swung his wooden sword to the grass again and causing the butterflies on the grass flew away. He glanced at the butterflies and then he noticed someone over there. It was the fox-like fairy from earlier, his classmate, reading the PreCure textbook with a smile on his face.

Fox-like fairy: The PreCures are so cool...

Gureru then poked his head from the bushes.

Gureru: Hey! Enen!

The fairy named Enen shocked as he immediately closed the PreCure textbook before he turned to Gureru.

Enen: G-Gureru?

Gureru: *went besides Enen* You're reading that PreCure textbook again? If you're that interested in the PreCure, then why don't you ask about that PreCure fairy about them?

Enen then stayed quiet, helding the PreCure textbook tightly in his arms.

Gureru: Are you scared of speaking up?

Enen: *nod slowly* Y-Yeah...

Gureru: *sweatdropped* Oh... What's so scary about it? *lay on the grass* I don't understand at all!

Gureru glanced at the shy Enen, he could tell that his classmate wishes to become a PreCure fairy.

Gureru: Do you want to become a PreCure fairy?

Enen: It's impossible for me. Only a small handful of us can become one.

Gureru: Well, of course. A weakling like you can't become one.

Enen then teared up as he sobbed as Gureru get up and looked at him.

Gureru: Why're you crying?! *patted Enen's face* Stop crying over every little thing!

Enen stopped crying but tears still in his eyes and Gureru lied down on the grass again.

Gureru: Hmph! Everyone's going on and about the PreCures. They're all just normal girls. They can't do anything without transforming.

Somewhere inside the cave, a dark crystal ball glowed errily and a voice echoed.

Voice: That's right. If the PreCure can't transform, then they can't do anything.

They heard that voice as Gureru got up.

Gureru: What was that voice?

Enen: I-It's not me.

Voice: It was me.

Gureru: Who's there?

Gureru went to that voice as Enen followed him.

Enen: H-Hey! Wait for me!

They went through bushes as they find that voice.

Gureru: Where are you?!

Voice: Over here.

They turned to that abandoned room and went to that door that was locked with chains. Gureru tried to break it but Enen telling him to stop because he knew what that room was.

Enen: Don't do it! This is the forbidden room! Professor told us to stay away and never open it!

Gureru: Doesn't that make you want to open it even more?

Gureru then picked the lock and opened the door.

Gureru: Hey! Where are you?

Voice: Over here.

Gureru then went to that crystal ball as Enen watched from the door. He looked at the crystal ball and suddenly, it fell itself to the floor and rolled in front of Gureru. The crystal ball sunk itself into his shadow and glowed purple light and then a shadowy figure in Gureru's image emerged. Gureru was shocked as he drew his wooden sword.

Gureru: Who're you?!

Enen was terrified when that shadow came from Gureru's shadow.

Enen: A s-shadow?

Gureru: Are you my shadow?

Gureru's shadow: *nod* That's right. I'm you. I know everything about you. The Professor and everyone else in the class shouldn't have blown up on you like that.

Gureru remembered that the fairies in the class are glaring at him with teary eyes. He then smiled at that idea.

Gureru: That's right! I only wanted to make things interesting!

Gureru's shadow: You're right in that the PreCures are just normal girls. They can't do anything if they can't transform. Let's prove that, shall we?

Gureru: Sounds interesting!

Gureru's shadow then jumped up and stuck itself onto the wall above the door and looked at Enen upside down as he's shocked.

Gureru's shadow: You heard us, didn't you?

Gureru: Enen! You come, too! *went to Enen* You have time, right?

Enen: B-But...

Gureru's shadow: *went behind Enen* Just come with us!

Gureru's shadow then grabbed Enen's hand but he flung it off but the shadowy creature retaliates by carries him up and Gureru and his shadow went to other places to carry out their sinister plan. At the Human World, at the Hoshizora's in the town of Nanairogaoka, Miyuki and Candy are playing rock paper scissors in Peace style.

Candy: Pikapika Pikarin!

Miyuki: Jan, ken...

Miyuki and Candy: ...Pon!

Miyuki uses paper and Candy used rock (as always because she doesn't have any fingers). But Miyuki lost for some reason as she pouted.

Miyuki: I lost...

Candy: I won-kuru!

Akane: How was that a rock?!

It was revealed that Yayoi helped Candy because she doesn't have any fingers by lifting up her scissors. Nao and Reika are there, too. The Smile team are studied together in Miyuki's room today.

Reika: Miyuki-san, we're studying right now.

Miyuki: Let's stop for today. I'm tired.

Candy: Let's see...

Candy then went to Miyuki's seat and finds her test paper that she scored 35 points, failing her math test.

Candy: 35... Miyuki, I think you should study more-kuru.

Miyuki was shocked that Candy is looking at her test paper and she grabbed it, held it tightly.

Miyuki: What about you, Candy? What about studying to become the Queen?

Candy: *annoyed* W-Well...

Nao: You snuck out and avoid study, didn't you?

Candy: *looked at Nao* But, it's all Onii-chan's fault-kuru! *whined* He's been making me study all day and all night-kuru!

Candy cringly remembered that time when Pop sternly tell her to study in order to become the new Queen of Marchenland ever since Pierrot's demise.

Akane: Haha! Pop's quite serious.

Yayoi: I guess we all need to take a breather sometimes.

Reika: You're right. Well then, let's end here for today.

Miyuki: Yatta!

Suddenly, a bright light shined from above and they looked up, noticed a small portal opened up.

Akane: W-What's that?

Then, a letter came from the portal and flew to Miyuki as she grabbed it and examined it.

Miyuki: What's this? A letter?

Candy: It came from the Fairy School-kuru!

Nao: Does fairies go to school?

Candy: *turned to Akane, Nao and Reika* That's right-kuru! We study and make friends there-kuru!

Miyuki: Candy, can I open this?

Candy: *turned to Miyuki and smiled* Of course-kuru!

Miyuki opened the letter and shown a symbol of hearts with stars on it. Then, a light flashed from the letter and it shown a hologram of the masked fairy as the girls glanced at this fairy in confusion.

Masked fairy: Minna-san, konnichiwa. *bow* I, no, everyone at the Fairy School wants to hold a party for the PreCures and their fairies! Please make sure to drop by!

The hologram faded as Miyuki smiled in excitement. Candy, Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika nodded as they decided to go to the party at the Fairy School.

Miyuki: Let's go! To the PreCure party at the Fairy School!

All: OOHHH!

But that's not just the Smile team. At the Tako Cafe, the same letter flew to Nagisa as Honoka and Hikari were surprised. She talked to her friends about this invitation as they opened and read this letter. At Pan-Paka Pan Bakery (Alert! Ayumi is outside! :D), Saki, Mai, Flappy, Choppy, Moop and Foop were recieved this letter as well as they were surprised by the hologram of the masked fairy after they opened it. After the message, Saki and Mai then smiled and they decided to go, too. At Minazuki's Mansion, Yes! PreCure 5 group were also surprised as they recieved this letter as the hologram of the masked fairy gave them message about the PreCure party. After the message, Nozomi decided to go to the party as her friends agreed as she's doing her catchpharse 'Kettei!'. At the Clover Town, the Fresh team were excited to go to the PreCure party after they recieved the message as well. They ran to Kanon Town as Miyuki and Kaoru noticed them. Kaoru then shrugged with his hearty grin. To Heartcatch team, they noticed the Fresh team were going somewhere as well as they did. Miki then said that Love has chose the wrong direction and they got lost, again. The Heartcatch team were heard that the Fresh team are going to the PreCure party and they smiled excitedly as Erika widened her eyes with her fingers in a silly way as they, too, are going to the PreCure party. They then joined them and they went to Kanon Town. Soon enough, they arrived at Kanon Town (Alert! Waon and Seika were there! :D) and they made it to the Shirabe's where the Suite team and Blaze waiting as they waved. They were happy to meet each other again ever since they battled Fusion at the city of Yokohama. After some conversation, Hummy created a rainbow bridge and they flew to the Fairy School. Tsubomi seem pretty afraid of heights as they flew within the currents of the rainbow bridge, Miki and Kanade were giggling at Erika's funny idea, making her signature thinking face while doing Superwoman's pose, Blaze, Ellen, Inori and Itsuki are having fun conversation and Setsuna is talking to Yuri and Ako. After a matter of minutes, they arrived in the world where the Fairy School is. No doubt, the Max Heart team were arrived as well. Behind them, Gureru's shadow is watching them from the bushes and followed them. At Joe's shop, Mana, Shadow and Rikka were surprised at what Alice brought as Makoto glanced at them curiously. It was takoyaki from Tako Cafe, crossiant rolls from Pan-Paka Pan Bakery, donuts from Kaoru's store, cupcakes from Lucky Spoon and a box of candies.

Shadow: Alice. Are these...?

Alice: I have prepared the most popular sweets in our city.

Shadow Most popular sweets? Now that's what I called tea party.

Then, Rikka noticed that box of candies.

Rikka: Alice, what's that candy?

Alice: Oh, that. That's a candy which was very popular for a time in Osaka. It's banned for sale now. Natto gyoza candy.

Mana, Rikka and Shadow were cringed that candy was actually natto gyoza candy. They knew what that candy taste like when they eat it.

Mana: Natto gyoza candy?

Rikka: Ne, have you ever tried it, Alice?

Alice: No.

Rikka: I-I see.

Shadow: That candy makes me shiver by glancing at it.

Makoto: I'll try it.

Mana, Rikka and Shadow were shocked that Makoto is going to try natto gyoza candy as she took one of it.

Makoto: What does it taste like, I wonder?

Mana: Uhh... MakoPi, I don't think you should try it...

Shadow: That candy taste...!

Makoto then opened the candy paper and eat natto gyoza candy. After a few second, Makoto cringed and found out that the candy taste horrible as Mana went to her.

Mana: MakoPi, daijoubu?

Raquel: What destructive power-quel!

Shadow: It's not that, Raquel. That candy taste pretty awful!

Suddenly, a ring sound was heard from Sharuru as they glanced at her.

Sharuru: It's a phone call-sharu!

A light flashed from the tea cup and the light flashed upward. Then, a hologram of Candy appeared, smiled at her fairy friend.

Candy: Sharuru!

Sharuru: Candy! Long time no see-sharu!

Shadow: Sharuru, you knew that fairy?

Sharuru: *turned to Mana and Shadow and nodded* Of course-sharu!

Mana: Who's that?

Sharuru: My friend, Candy-sharu!

Candy: Are you coming to the party, too-kuru?

Dabyi: What party-dabyi?

Candy: The PreCure party-kuru! All of the PreCures are coming-kuru!

Rikka: All of the PreCures?

Alice: There are PreCures other than us?

Shadow: That's pretty unbelievable. There's more PreCures out there?

Raquel: There are many more-quel!

Shadow, Rikka and Alice were surprised that there's more PreCures out there as Mana was in awe.

Mana: So there's lots of PreCures!

Lance: But I've never heard of a party-de lance.

Candy: Did the invitation not reach you-kuru?

Sharuru: No-sharu.

Raquel: I think it's because Mana and the girls just recently became a PreCure-quel. The invitation didn't come in time-quel.

Mana: Are there PreCures there at your end? Hey~!

Then, Miyuki appeared on the hologram, waved at them.

Miyuki: Hi~! Hajimemashite! I'm Miyuki Hoshizora!

Candy: She's Cure Happy-kuru!

Shadow: Cure Happy?

Mana: Konnichiwa! I'm Mana Aida!

Sharuru: She's Cure Heart-sharu!

Miyuki and Mana are happy to meet each other as fellow PreCures.

Miyuki: Come to the party too, Mana-chan!

Mana: *nod* Sure! We'll go! Let's meet at the party!

At the Fairy School, the Professor thanked Tarte for teaching them about the PreCures.

Professor: Thank you so much, Tarte-san.

Tarte: Leave the PreCures to me. Call me anytime, Professor.

The Professor then noticed the door to the forbidden room was unlocked as he's panicked.

Professor: Oh, no! The forbidden door is opened!

He then entered the room with Tarte and noticed the purple crystal ball was gone.

Professor: It's gone! The Shadow Crystal is gone!

Tarte: Shadow Crystal? What's that?

Professor: It's a crystal which reflects the shadow of your heart. It's something that allows you to face your weakness... But the Shadow Crystal can call forth the shadow in your heart and cause you to do bad things. You can refuse your shadow's demands, but if you do as your shadow says...

Then, Gureru's shadow appeared behind the Professor.

Gureru's shadow: What'll happen?

Professor: The shadow will slowly swallow up all of the light and gain power! And then things will get out of hand!

As the Professor turned around, it turned out that he's actually spoke to Gureru's shadow, not Tarte, as Tarte is panicking.

Gureru's shadow: Don't get in our way!

Tarte and the Professor were now shocked. At the forest, the Max Heart team were attacked by Gureru's shadow as well and they were trying to escape from them.

Nagisa: Hey, Honoka! What is that thing?

Honoka: I don't know!

Nagisa: Why is it chasing us?!

Honoka: I don't know!

Nagisa: You got the highest grade on the last test!

Honoka: That has nothing to do with this!

Hikari accidentally tripped by a tree root and fell into the ground and Nagisa and Honoka stopped their steps as they turned to their friend.

Honoka: Hikari-san!

Gureru's shadow started to attack Hikari from behind as she gasped but Honoka grabbed her and dashed to the other side. The shadow missed them and Nagisa tried to distract him.

Nagisa: Hey! Over here!

Gureru's shadow then attack Nagisa as she dodged it quickly before she run away with her friends as they continued to run.

Honoka: Are you okay, Nagisa?

Nagisa: Yeah. But I can't believe this is happening! Arienai~!

Honoka: If only we can transform...!

It is shown that their transformation devices isn't with them and Gureru's shadow spits lots of spawns from it's head. The spawn appeared in front of them as they were shocked, they were now cornered by the shadows. The shadows started to attack them as they screamed. Above the tree from further away, Gureru watched as he smirked.

Gureru: Yes! We got them!

Besides him, Mepple and Mipple were captured by his shadow as they were worried about their partners.

Mepple: Nagisa!

Mipple: Honoka!

Gureru's shadow then appeared besides Gureru.

Gureru's shadow: When you steal their transformation items, then the PreCures can't do anything.

Gureru then gives a hi-five to his shadow.

Mepple: Why are you doing this-mepo?!

Mipple: Don't do anything stupid-mipo!

Gureru's shadow then extends itself and created a spawn in front of Mepple and Mipple.

Spawn: Shut up.

The spawn slapped Mepple's and Mipple's mouth with duct-tapes as they struggle before it let them fell to another spawn where other fairies trapped. Enen was afraid as he watched and the spawn shown that other than Mepple and Mipple , all the fairy partners including Porun, Lulun, Flappy, Choppy, Moop, Foop, Coco, Nuts, Syrup, Chypre, Coffret, Potpourri, Hummy and some transformation devices were in there. Gureru cackles as he crossed an X on the pages with his pen that shows Max Heart team on the PreCure textbook.

Gureru: Black, White and Luminous.

Then, he flipped some pages and shown the Smile team on it.

Gureru: Up next are... Smile PreCure.

Gureru's shadow: Hey, someone's coming.

Gureru: What?

Gureru turned around and noticed someone is there. It's the Smile team and they were looking around, wondering where's the party.

Miyuki: Is this the lake where the party is?

Akane: No one's here.

Behind them, Gureru and Enen are behind the bushes and Gureru flipped the pages and noticed the Smile Pact on the pages.

Gureru: The Smile Pacts... So that means they're Smile PreCures!

Gureru's shadow: If they can't transform, then they're just normal girls. Go steal their Smile Pacts.

Gureru's shadow then glanced at the panicked Enen and he got an idea.

Gureru's shadow: Oh, yes. Gureru. Let him do this work by stealing the Smile Pacts.

Enen: *shocked*

Gureru: That's right! Enen, go take their Smile Pacts. You know a lot about the PreCure. You can take them easily, right?

Enen: I-I-I'm fine with just watching you!

Gureru's shadow: What are you saying now?

Gureru's shadow approached to Enen as he's still shocked.

Gureru's shadow: You saw what we were doing and you did nothing to stop it. You are our partner-in-crime now. *went behind Enen* You can't go back now. Isn't that right?

Enen started to tear up in fear after what that shadow said.

Gureru: We're friends, right?

Gureru's shadow went besides him and wrapped his arm around him.

Gureru's shadow: Just leave him alone. He's so boring to be with. We'll show the others how wrong they were.

Gureru: Good idea!

The shadow then dragged Gureru do the this dirty work as Enen followed them again.

Enen: W-Wait!

Gureru and his shadow smirked at Enen. Now at the Smile team, they were still finding for the party as Miyuki calling out.

Miyuki: Is anyone here?

Enen is behind them, afraid of this dirty work that Gureru and his shadow ordered him to do this.

Enen: (I don't want to do this...)

He then turned to Gureru and his shadow, telling him to go. Enen then continued went to the Smile team.

Enen: (But I have to!)

Enen then ran to them but suddenly, he tripped by the rock and rolled in front of Miyuki as she noticed him. After a brief of staring, Miyuki pointed at the fairy and smiled excitedly.

Miyuki: A fairy!

The others then turned to Enen as Gureru was shocked that the Smile team spotted Enen.

Gureru: Ah, he got discovered! Dumb Enen!

Gureru's shadow: Tch. He's useless. Leave this to me.

Gureru's shadow then submerged himself and then went to where Enen and the Smile team were, glancing at this shy fairy.

Miyuki: Konnichiwa!

Nao: Kawaii! Ne, what's your name?

Akane: Huh? What's wrong? Hey, anybody home~? Just kidding.

Yayoi: *sweatdropped* Akane-chan.

Gureru's shadow went behind Reika and trying to steal the Smile Pact with his hand. Suddenly, Reika noticed and slapped his hand.

Reika: Who's there?!

The Smile team noticed him as Gureru's shadow cursed under his breath, further away from them.

Gureru's shadow: Tch. I've been spotted, huh?

Then, he formed himself into a massive form.

Gureru's shadow: Hand over the Smile Pacts!

The shadow started to attack them and they dodged their attack as Miyuki grabbed Enen and hid him behind the bushes.

Miyuki: Please hide over here.

Miyuki then went back to her friends.

Miyuki: Minna, ikuyo!

The girls nodded and begin to transform.

Pact: Ready!

Girls: PreCure! Smile Charge! *transformed into Cure form*

Pact: Go!

Happy: Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!

Sunny: The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!

Peace: Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!

March: Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!

Beauty: Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!

Smile PreCures: The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!

Enen glanced at the Smile team in awe after he witnessed their transformation.

Enen: So that's how the PreCure transform...

Gureru: Wow! Kakkoi! *snapped out and shook his head* Now's not the time to be amazed! They've transformed! What do I do now?!

Gureru's shadow started to charged at them and Sunny blocked his attack and kicked him away but he let himself further away as Sunny went after him.

Sunny: Wait!

Gureru's shadow: Smile PreCure... Let me see what their moves are...

He checked the PreCure textbook as he flipped some pages.

Gureru's shadow: Cure Sunny throws a ball of fire.

Sunny then started to attack again.

Sunny: PreCure Sunny Fire!

She launched Sunny Fire towards Gureru's shadow as he dashed beside the lake and created a pail on his right hand and cupped the water on it.

Gureru's shadow: Water can smother fire!

He flung the water towards Sunny Fire and extinguished it and Sunny was shocked.

Sunny: What the?

Gureru's shadow charged towards Sunny and rammed her and Peace tried to kick him but he dodged it easily and jumped away. Peace jumped up and started to use her attack.

Peace: PreCure Peace Thunder!

She launched Peace Thunder towards Gureru's shadow as he checked her attack.

Gureru's shadow: Cure Peace attacks with thunder.

He flew besides the tree and Peace Thunder hits the tree instead. Peace gasped.

Peace: No way! My thunder became tiny!

March chased after that shadow as she launched her attack.

March: PreCure March Shoot!

Gureru's shadow checked her attack again with PreCure textbook.

Gureru's shadow: Cure March attacks directly.

He morphed into a net and blocked the March Shoot and bounced it back to her as March dodged the attack with shock on her face.

March: It got reflected!

Gureru's eyes sparkled in awe at his shadow.

Gureru: Wow! My shadow's awesome! He's fighting the PreCures on even ground!

Beauty started to attack as well.

Beauty: PreCure Beauty Blizzard!

She launched her Beauty Blizzard towards him but he enters the water and the Beauty Blizzard hits the lake and froze a part of it. Gureru's shadow emerged from the lake as he snickers.

Gureru's shadow: Over here!

Sunny: What's that thing? It's pretty tough.

Candy then noticed the PreCure textbook on Gureru's shadow's hand.

Candy: He has the PreCure textbook-kuru!

March: The PreCure textbook?

Candy: It has all of the PreCures' lore, their specialties and how they fight-kuru!

March: There's a book like that?

Gureru's shadow: Heheh! Now it's my turn!

Gureru's shadow then extends his hand and starts to attack them as they dodged it. The impact causes the tree fall and it's about to slam Enen. Happy noticed and rush to him.

Happy: Watch out!

She grabbed Enen and went away as the tree slammed to the ground.

Happy: Are you okay?

Suddenly, Gureru's shadow appeared behind Happy.

Gureru's shadow: Chaaaance!

He rammed Happy and rolled to the ground.

Gureru's shadow: It's mine!

He snatched Happy's Smile Pact and submerged to the ground as he cackles. Happy turned back to normal as others were shocked.

Sunny: Miyuki!

Gureru's shadow then suddenly appeared behind them.

Gureru's shadow: An opening!

He slammed Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty and snatched the Smile Pacts away, deactivates the transformation. Enen watched in shock at what that shadow did to them.

Miyuki: Minna!

Gureru's shadow: It's over now!

He blew a dark wind towards them and then they noticed their body started to crystalized.

Akane: Huh? What's this?

The girls started to move but they can't.

Nao: I can't move!

Gureru's shadow: Heheheh! You will all turn into crystals, too! Just like them!

He morphed into a monitor and shown that the girls has been crystalized. The girls were shocked as they witnessed.

Nao: They're...!

Reika: Nagisa-san! Honoka-san! Hikari-san!

Nao: Saki-chan! Mai-chan!

Yayoi: Nozomi-san and the others, too!

Akane: What's going on? All of the PreCures are...!

Reika: The PreCure party was just a trap to catch us!

Miyuki then noticed Blaze isn't with them.

Miyuki: (Blaze isn't with them! Where is he? Did...Did he escape from the attack?)

Gureru's shadow turned back to normal as he snickers as Akane, Yayoi, Nao and Reika were fully crystalized.

Gureru's shadow: That's right!

Miyuki then noticed Enen on her left, crying behind the bushes.

Enen: Gomenasai! Gomenasai!

Miyuki: Why are you apologizing?

Then, Miyuki realized something.

Miyuki: Don't tell me...!

She then turned to Gureru's shadow as Enen kept apologizing.

Enen: Gomenasai! Gomenasai!

Miyuki then smiled as Enen kept crying.

Miyuki: It's fine.

Enen then stopped crying as Miyuki continued.

Miyuki: So please, stop crying, okay? I have a request. Can you give a word to the Doki Doki PreCure?

Enen: Eh? Doki Doki PreCure?

Miyuki: *giggled* They're newly minted PreCure.

Enen: The new PreCure?

Miyuki: And one more person that's our best friend. That friend of mine...is Blaze.

Enen: Blaze?

Miyuki: Yeah. He's a ninja and the Dream Traveler. He always helped Suite PreCure and us to fight. Perhaps you never heard of him, right?

Enen: No.

Miyuki: You need to find him and the Doki Doki PreCure. They'll be here, soon. Please tell Blaze and Mana-chan, I mean Cure Heart, that we're in a pinch and need their help.

Enen: But I...

Miyuki: Onegai ne!

As Enen turned around, Miyuki was completely crystalized. Enen cried as Candy felt sad that her friends has been crystalized by Gureru's shadow.

Candy: Minna, just wait-kuru. I'll call my Onii-chan-kuru!

She then rushed to find Pop. Gureru felt proud of what his shadow did.

Gureru: Yatta! We caught all of the PreCures! We're awesome!

Gureru snickers as he grabbed the Smile Pact.

Gureru: They're the real transformation items! Everyone will be so surprised!

Gureru's shadow: Yes, they'll see you in a different light.

Gureru: I'll become the hero of the class!

Gureru's shadow: That's right. No one can go up against us anymore.

Gureru's shadow then turned to the Fairy School as he got a plan while he snickers.

Gureru's shadow: Oh, yes. Let's destroy the school.

Gureru: Eh?

Gureru's shadow then looked up the sun up there as he covered his eyes.

Gureru's shadow: It's too bright.

He then shoot the sun with part of his darkness and stained the sun. Gureru then wondering at what is his shadow doing.

Gureru: Hey, what did you do?

Gureru's shadow: It's too bright so I'm making the sun fall and filling the skies with darkness. Isn't that wild?

He then snatched the PreCure textbook and the Smile Pacts.

Gureru's shadow: The PreCures are no more. No one can stop me now!

Gureru's shadow then went towards the Fairy School as Gureru went after him.

Gureru: Hey! Wait!

At the forest, Blaze is running away from the spawns as he keep shooting them with Queen Rose. He knew that keep fighting those spawn might be pointless because they just keep coming. He remembered that time when Ellen told him to run away before they might get him.

Blaze: (These things are just keep coming! Whatever they are, they're gonna pay for it! They turning Kurumi-chan, Ellen-chan and the others into crystals! I hope Miyuki and the others were alright!)

Blaze threw the kunai bombs towards the remaining spawns and exploded as more of them after him. He then took out a smoke bomb.

Blaze: They don't labelled me 'wild card' for nothing...

He threw the smoke bomb and blinded the spawn. After the smoke subsided, they noticed Blaze isn't here. The spawns then went to the other directions and Blaze is outside the forest as they didn't notice him.

Blaze: I gotta find the others and fast.

He then went out and find the other PreCures. At the Fairy School, the fairies are talking to each other but suddenly, Gureru's shadow attacked the Fairy School as the fairies were shocked. The fairies are running away from the monsters as Gureru's shadow making rampage.

Gureru's shadow: This is fun!

The fairies is trying to run away but one of the Gureru's shadow appeared from above, smirked at them.

Gureru's shadow: Your professor's right here.

He pointed up and the fairies looked up and noticed the Professor and Tarte were stuck by the spawn.

Fairy 1: Professor!

Fairy 2: Tarte-san!

They fell to the floor as they groggily getting up.

Professor: Everyone!

Tarte: Run away, quickly!

Gureru's shadow: This noise is annoying. Let me just make the school and all these fairies disappear!

Gureru's shadow then expands itself bigger in a form of net and captured the escaping fairies. Spawns of Gureru's shadow then covered the Fairy School into spider webs. Gureru's shadow silenced the fairies with duct tapes as he snickers. Gureru then appeared and telling his shadow to stop.

Gureru: Hey! Stop that!

Gureru's shadow: *turned to Gureru* Why? You wanted to do this, didn't you? You thought about it. 'School is so boring.' 'No one understand me.'

Gureru was shocked at what his shadow said about his own words.

Gureru's shadow: I am you. That's why I know everything about you.

Gureru: T-This is...

Gureru's shadow: I'll destroy everything for you. This boring school... The fools who don't understand you... I'll make everything disappear.

Gureru: S-Stop it! I've never had any thoughts like that!

Gureru's shadow: Stop lying!

Gureru's shadow silenced Gureru with duct tape as he muffles. He then noticed the spawn is falling towards him as he ran away. The spawn the formed into a form of wild boar and after him as Gureru's shadow snickers. Gureru then took out the duct tape from his mouth as he kept running.

Gureru: W-What should I do? What am I supposed to do now?!

On the side path, Enen is walkind down as he's still remember Miyuki's request but he think that's not even possible.

Enen: That's not possible. There's no way I can do that...

He then noticed someone went past him as he looked around. Suddenly, Mana surprised him.

Mana: Boo!

Enen shocked and landed on his butt as Mana turned to him. Behind him, Shadow, Rikka, Alice and Makoto were there.

Mana: Konnichiwa! Hajimemashite! I'm Mana Aida! Yoroshiku ne!

Enen was too shocked and unable to answer as Mana calling him.

Mana: Hey~!

Makoto: He's in shock.

Shadow: You're surprising him, Mana.

Rikka: Sorry for surprising you.

Alice: We are not anyone suspicious. Do you happen to know where the PreCure party is being held around here?

Enen shocked again when he heard the PreCure party.

Enen: P-PreCure party?

Enen ran away in panic as Mana calling him.

Mana: Hey!

They then looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly, a bushes move as Shadow pointed his banishing gun at it.

Shadow: Who's there?!

The figure pulled out a gun as well. As they did at the same time, their eyes widened in surprise as they knew each other before. They started to eyed on each other and they recognized each other soon after. That person who pointed a gun at Shadow is Blaze as both of them lowered their weapons.

Blaze: S...Shadow?

Shadow: Blaze? You're here?

Blaze then smiled at the dark warrior.

Blaze: Long time no see... Aniki.

The girls were surprised that Blaze calling Shadow brother.

Rikka: A-Aniki?

Mana: Shadow. That guy is your...?

Shadow: *nod* That's right. He's my brother.

Blaze: His twin brother.

The girls were even more surprised, revealed that Shadow's twin brother is Blaze.

Mana: So, he's your twin brother?

Shadow: *nod* Yeah.

Mana's eyes sparkled as she went to Blaze and shook his hand in excitement, excited to see Shadow's younger twin.

Mana: We finally meet! Hajimemashite! I'm Mana Aida!

Blaze: I'm Blaze, Blaze Akechi. Nice to meet ya, Mana.

Mana: Same here! Woah! I've finally meet Shadow's twin and it makes my heart Kyunkyun~!

Rikka: Mana!

Rikka tried to calm Mana as Makoto glanced at Blaze curiously. Suddenly, a shout was heard as everyone looked at the direction.

Blaze: What was that?

It turned out that Gureru and Enen were chased by Gureru's shadow.

Shadow: What's this?

Blaze: It's that thing again!

Shadow: You knew about that?

Blaze: Yeah! But I'll explain it later. Right now, we gotta deal whatever that thing is!

Mana and Shadow nodded as the Doki Doki team took out their Lovely Communes and the twins took out their respective swords.

Blaze: Welcome to the party!

Shadow then glanced at his younger twin.

Blaze: You'll get used to it.

He nodded slowly and they readied their stance.

Mana: Rikka, Alice, MakoPi, ikuyo!

The girls nodded and they started to transform.

Girls: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Fairies: L-O-V-E!

Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!

Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!

Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!

Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword!

Doki Doki PreCure: Resonate, the heartbeat of love! Doki Doki PreCure!

Gureru and Enen were surprised to meet the Doki Doki team.

Gureru: Doki Doki PreCure?

Enen: They're the ones?

They went to the other side and Gureru's shadow started to ram Blaze, Shadow and the Doki Doki team instead. They dodged and Blaze and Shadow fired their banishing guns on him as the shadow dodged it while checking them with the PreCure textbook.

Gureru's shadow: Doki Doki PreCure...

He flipped the pages but unable to find the information.

Gureru's shadow: Not here... Not here... They're not in the book! They're PreCures... Why aren't they in the book?

Blaze: Ready, Shadow?

Shadow: Yeah.

The twins dashed towards Gureru's shadow as they started to perform their Mana Power.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

Shadow: Dash and Gash!

They slashed Gureru's shadow in lightning speed as he felt pain.

Gureru's shadow: H-How? How did they harm me?! These two are not PreCures but how did they harm me?! Never mind that! I'll hold back for now!

Gureru's shadow escaped from the scene.

Shadow: Hey! Get back here!

Gureru sighed that his shadow escaped.

Gureru: He's gone...

They turned to these fairies as Heart started to ask them.

Heart: Hey, you two. What was that?

Gureru then started to explain what happened about the PreCures.

Heart: No way...

Sword: The other PreCures...

Blaze: Now even Miyuki and the others has been...

Shadow: ...crystalized.

Gureru then glanced at Enen, staring at him.

Gureru: What, Enen? Don't stare at me like that!

Enen then started to tear up.

Gureru: If you want to say something, then spill it out! Just say it! That it was all my fault! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! It was all my fault!

Enen then cried as Blaze started to hush him.

Gureru: Stop crying! You crybaby!

Blaze: *turned to Gureru* Shut up, boy! You made him cried! *turned to Enen* There, there. Don't cry. I got something nice for you.

Enen stopped crying and Blaze gave him a lollipop.

Blaze: For you.

He smiled as Enen slowly accepted the lollipop and licked it. He smiled at Blaze a little.

Enen: It's so sweet. Thank you, Mr...?

Blaze: Blaze.

Enen: Blaze? You're Blaze?

Blaze: You know me?

Enen: No, but I heard it from Cure Happy.

Blaze: You mean Miyuki, huh?

He then carried Enen in his arms as Heart telling them.

Heart: There are times when you want to cry. There are times when you want to get angry. But crying and getting angry aren't much fun at all, right? So let's stop doing things that aren't fun, okay?

Gureru: Even if you say that... There's nothing we can do now...

Diamond: That's all in your head.

Gureru then glanced at Diamond.

Diamond: Do you want to give up because there's nothing you can do? Or do you want to get yourself together and do something?

Heart: We'll help you out! What do you really want to do?

Gureru glanced at Heart when he thinks about what he really want to do.

Gureru: I really...

Gureru then glanced at Enen in Blaze's arms, hushing him. He then started to explain everything about his shadow.

Gureru: That thing is my shadow. This is all my fault.

Blaze: And that masked guy must be you.

Gureru: *nod* That's why... I want to stop him.

Diamond: I understand.

Blaze: Now we're in action to stop that shadow of yours. *turned to Shadow* Right, Shadow?

Shadow: Yeah. Looks like we're gonna team up again, like old times.

Heart: Let's stop him!

Gureru smiled that the Doki Doki team, Blaze and Shadow will help to stop his shadow. Rosetta then asked Enen, now crying a little because of the fear.

Rosetta: What do you want to do?

Enen didn't answer and still sobbing. Rosetta then wiped his tears.

Rosetta: How do you feel about your crying? Do you like it or hate it?

Enen: ...I hate it.

Rosetta: So, what do you want to be?

Enen stopped crying and started to think what did he want to be.

Enen: I...

He then remembers Miyuki, still smiling before she's crystalized.

Enen: I... I want to be smiling like Cure Happy.

Heart: You met Happy?

Enen: *nod* Yes.

Rosetta: Did she say anything to you?

Enen: Happy wanted me to say this to Cure Heart and Blaze. 'We're in a pinch, so please help us.'

Heart: All right. Thanks for the message.

Sword: You were able to say what you wanted to say properly.

Enen: *surprised* Ah... I did!

Blaze: *patted Enen's head softly* You muster up your courage. You're really brave.

Somewhere up in the tree, Gureru's shadow is sitting on top of the jar where the captured fairies inside. He's tried to find the information about the Doki Doki team but to no avail.

Gureru's shadow: Doki Doki PreCure... It's still not here. So they're the newly minted PreCures?

He then flipped the pages about the PreCure.

Gureru's shadow: The PreCures combined their powers and defeated the enemy... Then... *grow wings* I just have to make it so that they can't combine their powers!

He then flew to the waterfall on top of the cliff, carried the captured fairies with him.

Gureru's shadow: I'll drop them here.

He then let go of the jar and the fairies inside fell into the water.

Gureru's shadow: What's left are the four Doki Doki PreCures and those two. Once I finish them off, then there will be no one to stop me!

He flew away to find and defeat Blaze, Shadow and the Doki Doki team. In the water, the stream from the waterfall pushed the jar away further. Mepple and Mipple attempted to remove the duct tape from their mouth and they removed. They then glanced at their surroundings.

Mipple: Mepple, what happened to us-mipo?

Then, Mepple's phone ringed.

Mepple: Oh! My cell phone-mepo!

He took out his cell phone and answered. It was Raquel.

Raquel: Mepple-senpai, long time no see-quel.

Mepple: Raquel!

Now with Blaze, Shadow and the Doki Doki team, Raquel is listening the situation from Mepple.

Raquel: Yes, I get it-quel. *turned to the others* The transformation items were dropped into the Fairy Waterfall-quel!

Lance: If the PreCures can transform, them I'm sure we can stop the shadow's outburst-de lance.

Sharuru: We have to get the transformation items-sharu!

Heart: *turned to Sharuru* Let's go help everyone!

They then stacked their hands on top and Blaze and Shadow does the same. They then turned to Gureru and Enen.

Heart: Come on, you two.

Shadow: You want to help the others, yes?

Dabyi: Let's go together-byi!

Gureru nodded and he stacked his hand on top of their hands. Enen does the same as he stacked his hand on top of theirs as Gureru turned to him.

Gureru: Enen! I think you should hide somewhere...

Enen then removed his hood and turned to Gureru with his serious expression.

Enen: I want to go, too!

Gureru was surprised that Enen wishes to go as well as he shrugged.

Heart: Let's go, then! We'll definitely get those transformation items back!

Blaze: Let's save the PreCures!

Shadow: And defeat that shadow!

Heart: Fight!

All: OOHHH!

Above the sky, the infection of the Sun Panel is getting worse as the sky is getting darker. Gureru's shadow's spawn is turning everything into crystal. Every fairies inside the Fairy School are watching.

Fairy 1: It's gotten darker.

Fairy 2: What's going to happen to us?

Tarte: Everything's fine. I'm sure the PreCure will come and save us! Oh, yeah! I almost forgot that not just the PreCure can save us.

The fairies are glancing at Tarte curiously when he said there's someone besides the PreCures can save them.

Fairy 1: Who?

Tarte: The Dream Traveler.

Fairies: Dream Traveler?

Back to the heroes, they rushed their way to the Fairy Waterfall, where the captured fairies were. Suddenly, Gureru's shadow's spawn appeared in front of them.

Blaze: It's him again!

Spawn: Found you, Doki Doki PreCure!

Heart: Diamond! Sword!

Diamond and Sword: Okay!

Diamond and Sword attacked the spawn as he kept blocking the attack as Heart, Blaze, Shadow, Rosetta, Gureru and Enen keep moving. Diamond kicked the spawn away, rolling him to the ground before he got up quickly.

Spawn: I'll turn into four, too!

The spawn splits itself into four.

Blaze: They can splits itself!

Heart: Gureru, Enen, go!

Shadow: We'll take care of them!

Gureru: Okay!

Gureru and Enen went ahead as Heart, Blaze, Shadow and Rosetta fights the spawns.

Gureru: Enen, let's go!

Enen: Okay!

Blaze is helping Diamond and Rosetta as Shadow helps Heart and Sword as they kept avoiding the attacks.

Spawn: After I defeat you, I will become the new legend!

Shadow: I beg to differ!

Heart and Shadow backed away further as the spawn starts to attack them. They retaliates by punching it and slashed it. Diamond threw her kick to the spawn as he blocks it. He tried to punch her but she went behind and blasted it with blue light. Rosetta is blocking the spawn's punch but Blaze slashed it from behind before he kicks it away with roundhouse kick. Sword elbows the spawn as she blocked his attack and she threw a kick at him but he blocked and started to punch her but she jumped back and threw her punch at him, sent him flying to the tree. Now at Gureru and Enen, they were making their way to the Fairy Waterfall. Suddenly, the cliff shaking and one of the platform that Gureru standing was falling. Enen then tried to reach him.

Enen: Gureru!

Gureru jumped to Enen and he caught his hand as he's pulling him up. Gureru looked at the ground where the platform fell, knowing that falling down there will get himself killed. He then turned to Enen, still pulling him up.

Gureru: Enen, let go.

Enen shook his head with tears on his eyes.

Gureru: You'll fall like this... Come on! Let go!

Enen still shook his head and refuse to let go.

Gureru: I'm the bad guy here! I made the world all messed up! It doesn't matter what happens to me anymore! So please, let go!

Enen still shook his head.

Enen: You're not a bad guy!

Gureru: I am! I'm the worst!

Enen: You're wrong! Because...you spoke out to me!

Gureru then remembered that time when Enen is reading the PreCure textbook alone as Gureru finds him.

Enen: You always found time to speak to me... I wasn't alone. You were there for me. That made me so happy!

Tears dropped on Gureru's head as he looked at the crying Enen.

Enen: I want to smile like Cure Happy! If you disappear, then I won't be able to smile!

Gureru's tears welled up as Enen kept pulling him up.

Gureru: Enen.

He then grabbed his hand and tried to pull back up as both fairies are working together. Suddenly, the crack appeared on the platform where Enen were and broke. Gureru and Enen are falling down but suddenly, something's coming from the sky and flew to Gureru and Enen and saved them, landing them on top of the head. It was Candy and Pop in his bird form.

Candy: Onii-chan, nice catch-kuru!

They were surprised to meet Candy and Pop.

Enen: Candy-san! Pop-san!

Gureru was touched that the PreCure fairies saved them. Then, he plead Pop.

Gureru: Onegai desu! The PreCures' transformation items are underneath the Fairy Waterfall! Please take us there!

Enen: Onegaishimasu!

Candy: Onii-chan!

Pop: Got it-de gozaru!

Pop then flew to the Fairy Waterfall.

Gureru: Overthere!

Pop: Everybody, hold on-de gozaru!

Pop flew down to the water, but as they entered the water, the current stream blew them away and rammed on the banks, causing Pop turned back to normal. Candy, Pop and Enen carried back to the surface by the current but Gureru is holding on. He then swimmed to the jar as fast as he could and get it. He carried it and swam back to the surface. The fairies are now near the shore and they tried to break the jar but it's too hard to break.

Pop: Come on-de gozaru!

Pop then tried the kick but he tripped to the ground.

Gureru: Break! Break!

Then, Enen got the idea.

Enen: Gureru, use your sword!

Gureru: This is just a toy sword...

Enen nodded in confidence as Gureru understand.

Gureru: I understand.

He drew his wooden sword and they held it together.

Gureru and Enen: Break it open!

The swung the wooden sword and hit it. Suddenly, the jar shined and the fairies and the transformation items were broke free as the emptied jar disappeared.

Candy: It broke open-kuru!

Mepple: You saved us-mepo!

Pop: Thank goodness you're all alright-de gozaru!

Gureru: Anoo...

The fairies then turned to Gureru as he bowed apologetically.

Gureru: Gomenasai.

Mepple and Mipple glanced at each other in confusion but they smiled anyway as they turned to Gureru.

Mipple: Thank you for saving us-mipo.

Gureru smiled that they thanked him for saving them.

Mepple: Where's Nagisa-tachi-mepo?

Gureru nodded as he decided to tell them about what happened to the PreCures. Above the sky, the infection were even worse than last on the Sun Panel. The Sun Panel is started to collide and the sky has turned into darkness. Back to where the heroes were, they were still fighting the spawns.

Spawn: Is this the extents of your powers? I guess it's not much.

The spawns splits into more of them as everyone were shocked.

Shadow: What?!

Diamond, Rosetta and Sword: There's more of them!

Blaze: You're kidding!

The spawns then charged towards Heart and Shadow as they tried to retaliate but they were punched by one of it. Sword is avoiding the attack kicked them away and she blocked the spawn's punch.

Sword: They're all shadows! There's no end to this!

Diamond: What should we do?

Rosetta: If this continues...

The spawn tried to punch Rosetta but Blaze stabbed it's punch with his Dreamblade and kicked it away.

Blaze: Don't give up yet! We still have a chance to win as long as we can hold on!

Above them, Syrup and Pop in their bird form are flying, carried the other fairies to find the other PreCures.

Enen: The forest is being swallowed by the darkness!

Mepple: Mipple, let's go-mepo!

Mipple: *nod* Mipo!

Gureru: Huh? You're going to the forest? It's too dangerous!

Mepple: *turned to Gureru* The PreCures will never give up, no matter how dire the situation is-mepo!

Mipple: That's why we, as partners, will never give up either-mipo!

Gureru and Enen were surprised that as PreCure partners, they'll never give up no matter what. Pop smiled after hearing what Mepple and Mipple said.

Pop: Sasuga PreCures' fairies-de gozaru!

They flew to the Fairy School. Back to the battle, they panted from the fight and the spawn are still standing.

Spawn: I've figured out the extent of your powers. This is the end for Doki Doki PreCure!

Shadow: ...You're annoying, you roaches.

Heart: ...I promised.

Spawn: Huh?

Heart: I promised Happy that I'll meet her...and I will!

Shadow: And if you maggots get in our way to meet her...I won't hesitate to destroy you all! *turned to Heart* Heart, ikuzo!

Heart nodded and they charged towards Gureru's shadow's spawn. Back to the fairies, Pop landed in front of the Fairy School as Candy, Gureru and Enen get off.

Candy: Onii-chan! Take the Smile Pacts to Miyuki-tachi-kuru!

Pop: Leave it to me-de gozaru!

Pop then flew to where the Smile team were. Enen then noticed Syrup and the others were missing.

Enen: Huh? Where's Syrup-san-tachi?

Suddenly, a giant hand of Gureru's shadow emerged from the ground behind Pop as the fairies shocked.

Gureru: Watch out!

The giant hands are trying to catch Pop but he dodged them and flew to the other side. But, Gureru's shadow spawns-in a form of fish-charged towards him in schools as he managed to avoid both of those shadowy monsters. But suddenly, another giant hand grabbed him.

Candy: Onii-chan!

Pop then turned back to normal and they fell into the forest. Gureru looked up and noticed the Sun Panel is colliding as he knelt with no hope.

Gureru: It's all over...!

But Candy thought otherwise. She went in front a bit and shout.

Candy: Do your best-kuru!

Enen: Candy-san?

Candy: *turned to Gureru and Enen* It's not over yet! Onii-chan, the PreCure and Blaze are all doing their best-kuru! That's why we need to cheer them on-kuru!

Inside the Fairy School, the Professor is comforting the crying fairies. And suddenly, they heard Candy's cheer as they looked outside. They noticed Candy cheering for the heroes.

Tarte: Is that Candy?

Professor: Gureru.

Fairy: Enen, too.

Candy: Do your best-kuru!

Gureru: Do your best!

Enen: PreCure! Do your best!

Candy, Gureru and Enen are cheering for the heroes as the fairies watched. Then, Tarte had an idea as he turned to the fairies.

Tarte: Minna, do you remember what I taught you in class? Fairies and PreCures can't transform by themselves. By combining their powers, they can call forth that awesome power!

Tarte then took a deep breath and doing 'kiai'. Suddenly, after he's done, a Miracle Light suddenly appeared from the light.

Tarte: We'll give the PreCure powers, too!

The fairies are also had the Miracle Light each, including the Professor.

Tarte: Do you all have one? Are you ready? Let's go!

(Note: Here's the part to wave your Miracle Light, if you have one. ;) )

The Miracle Lights shined and the fairies waved it while chanting 'PreCure! Dream Traveler! Do your best'. Pop then turned to the audience.

Pop: Everyone, let's cheer on the PreCure and the Dream Traveler with your Miracle Lights!

At the battle, Blaze, Shadow and the Doki Doki team were surronded by light filled with power as they glanced at it with surprise.

Heart: The power...

Diamond: I feel the power rising me.

Candy, Gureru and Enen also got the Miracle Light and they waved while cheering. Shadow was surprised by this light dwell around them.

Shadow: These lights are...!

Blaze: The power of the Miracle Light!

Shadow: Miracle Light?

Blaze: Yeah! When we were in a pinch, everyone started to cheer us up with the Miracle Light and lent us their strength!

Rosetta: This is amazing.

Sword: I can still fight!

Candy: Onii-chan! Do your best-kuru!

The light flashed around Mepple, Mipple, Porun and Pop and the spawn that held them disappeared.

Pop: Alright-de gozaru!

Mepple: Mipple! Porun! Let's go-mepo!

They went to their respective partners while the fairies keep cheering. The light surrounded the crystalized Cures as Nagisa left hand restored and moved. Syrup and the others are alright as they rushed to their partners. Nagisa's left arm was restored as she reach towards Mepple as they arrived.

Mipple: There they are-mipo!

Mepple: NAGISAAAAAAA!

Mepple turned into Heartful Commune form and let Nagisa catch him. She caught it and a bright light shined from her Heartful Commune. The Max Heart team were restored from their crystalized state and suddenly...!

Nagisa and Honoka: Dual Aurora Wave!

The transformation triggers and five lights erupts from every direction on every team. Blaze, Shadow and the Doki Doki team looked out and witnessed the scene. The light shot up towards the colliding Sun Panel and then the lights blown. They were surprised as Heart and Shadow were even more surprised as they witnesses at what they can't believe with their own eyes.

Heart: They're...!

All 28 PreCures appeared as the fairies were happy that they arrived.

Candy, Gureru and Enen: PreCures!

Black and White then looked at the audience in gratitute.

Black and White: Minna, arigato!

The PreCure All-Stars then faced towards the colliding Sun Panel. They pushed the Sun Panel with all their might. They tried to push it back as the collision keeps pushing them. Black then shout a war cry and they pushed the Sun Panel up with all of their strength. The Sun Panel was then attached to the sky and the darkness disappeared, returned the blue sky to once it was. Shadow and the Doki Doki team were surprised to meet these PreCures as they waved at them as Blaze waved back.

Rosetta: Those people are...

Diamond: PreCures!

Shadow: The Legendary Warriors-PreCure!

Heart: There are that many of us?

Blaze: That's total 32 of them, you girls included.

Rosetta: What an unbelievable number!

Sword: Looks like we've made it in time.

Suddenly, Gureru's shadow is charging towards them from behind as they turned around.

Shadow: It's that maggot again!

Happy then jumped up and punched it, making it disappear. She then turned to Heart.

Happy: Are you Cure Heart?

Heart: Yeah. I'm here, Happy. Here to help you out. I guess you saved me just now, though.

Happy smiled at Heart and then she noticed Blaze.

Happy: Blaze! It's you!

Blaze: Long time no see, Happy!

Happy: Ne, you helped Heart, yeah?

Blaze: Yeah! Ellen-chan tried to tell me to escape but I can't just run away. It's a very long story.

Happy giggled at Blaze as she went to Heart.

Happy: Hey, let's all go to the party together after this.

Heart: Sounds good! Let's finish this off quickly, then.

Blaze: Let's clean up this mess and start the party.

Shadow: Agreed.

They then jumped up and headed to where the PreCure All-Stars were. Black charged towards the spawns and she threw a barrage of punches towards many of them and sent them flying. White kicked two of the spawns and she blocked the spawns barrages of attack before she somersault and kicked them away. Suddenly, the spawns gathering and Gureru's shadow emerges in his giant form as he drumming his chest like King Kong as the fairies inside the Fairy School panicked. He jumped up and landed in front of Black and White. Black and Gureru's shadow collided their punches and then she pushed his fist away. White then dashed to his left arm and flung him down. Gureru's shadow's giant spawn disappeared as the fairies cheered. White landed on the ground as Black spoke.

Black: I was getting kinda worried there. You better watch out now, Mepple.

Mepple: Black, you let your guard down-mepo!

Black: *glared at Mepple* Hey! What did you say? It was all my fault?!

White: There, there, you two.

Mipple: It's great we got together again-mipo.

The spawn in a form of spider web then formed into a barrage of projectiles towards them as they launched another attack.

Mepple: It's a barrage-mepo!

Luminous then went in front of them.

Luminous: Leave this to me!

The spawns left the Fairy School for attacks as Tarte found a chance for them to escape.

Fairies: Shiny Luminous!

Tarte: Now that the shadows are gone, let's escape!

Luminous then started to perform her attack.

Luminous: Luminous Heartiel Action!

Luminous launched Heartiel Action and repelled the barrage. Tarte and the Professor opened the door and the fairies are escaping.

Professor: Calm down, everyone! But hurry!

The tree branch snapped and the fairies noticed and panicked. Suddenly, two Cures kicked the branch away. It was Blossom and Marine as the fairies cheered.

Fairy 1: Blossom!

Fairy 2: Marine!

They landed on the ground as Marine is doing something funny again.

Marine: This awesome cheer... Yes! Thank goodness I became a PreCure. *making funny face*

Blossom: Marine, you can save that for later.

They then turned to the spawns.

Blossom: Let's stop the rampaging monsters!

Marine: Right behind you! I'll not disappoint those who are cheering us on! That's what makes us PreCures!

They jumped and started to attack.

Marine: Marine Dive!

Blossom: Blossom Shoot!

Marine performed her drop kick and Blossom shoot her Blossom Shoot towards the spawns and blasted them away. Another spawn in a form of giant snake appeared from the sky and started to attack the fairies but suddenly, two lights attacked the spawn as it tried to retaliates. But it was too fast and the lights blasted it away. The fairies stared at the light in awe, turned out to be Bloom and Egret.

Fairy 1: Bloom!

Fairy 2: Egret!

More spawns appeared from the tree as the fairies started to escape. Suddenly, another PreCure team charged towards the spawn-it was Yes! PreCure 5.

Fairy 2: PreCure 5!

Fairy 1: Milky Rose, too!

Dream charged towards two of those spawn and blasted them away with her Shooting Star. Up the hill, Candy, Gureru and Enen is still cheering them.

Candy: PreCure! Dream Traveler!

Gureru and Enen: Do your best!

Suddenly, a giant spawn appeared, holding the column and they were shocked. But suddenly, Beat arrived in time.

Beat: Beat Sonic!

She strikes the strings with her Love Guitar Rod and launched her Beat Sonic towards the spawn. And then, Blaze arrived at the scene, readied his attack.

Blaze: FlareShot!

He fired the FlareShot and the spawn disappeared but the column is about to fall on them. But then, Shadow and Passion arrived and kicked it away. Enen was surprised to meeet Passion and Beat.

Enen: Cure Passion! Cure Beat!

Passion: Are you okay?

Blaze: Beat!

Beat then turned to see Blaze.

Beat: Onii-chan!

Then, she turned to see Shadow besides him in curious.

Beat: Umm... Onii-chan. This guy is...

Blaze: Oh, him. Let me introduce him to you. He's Shadow. My twin brother.

Beat: *surprised* Eh? I have another onii-chan?

Blaze: Yeah.

Shadow: Beat. No, Ellen. I'm glad to meet you.

Beat: *smiled* Me, too.

Beat then hugged Shadow as he hugged back. Then, they broke the hug and Beat pinched Blaze's left arm playfully.

Blaze: OW! What was that for?

Beat: Not telling me that you got a twin!

Blaze: Okay, okay! You win! I'll explain everything once this is over.

Beat then noticed Gureru.

Beat: You were with that shadow...

Gureru was then shocked that Beat remembers that time as Enen spoke for him.

Enen: Anoo... Gureru is reflecting on his actions... So please...

Passion and Beat then glanced at each other and chuckled. Passion then explained to them.

Passion: If you work at it, then I'm sure you can make your dreams come true.

Gureru and Enen were surprised at Passion's word.

Beat: When you tell everyone your feelings clearly, then I'm sure everyone will understand.

Passion: Don't worry. You can do things over again. Later, then.

Passion, Blaze, Shadow and Beat then jumped back to the battle.

Gureru: Why weren't they angry at me?

Then, Enen remembered something.

Enen: Cure Passion and Cure Beat were both enemies of PreCures in the beginning.

Gureru: *surprised* Eh? They were enemies and yet they became PreCures?

Enen: Yeah. They became friends with the ones they fought.

Gureru: Friends...

Gureru's shadow and the spawns started to blew the dark wind and they were started to crystalize as they gasped.

Blossom: Again...

Marine: This is bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!

Blaze: Damn it!

Tarte was shocked that Gureru's shadow is doing it again.

Tarte: Oh, no! *turned to the fairies* Everyone, cheer them on!

Fairies: Hai!

They lifted the Miracle Lights and shined brightly and they begin to cheer them on. The crystal disappeared as the Miracle Lights enveloped Heartcatch team.

Marine: Yatta! PreCure Forehead Punch!

Marine headbutted the spawn with her forehead and disappeared. Blossom then started to attack.

Blossom: PreCure Blossom Shower!

She launched her Blossom Shower towards the spawns and they disappeared. Blossom then turned to the fairies and waved.

Blossom: Minna-san, arigato gonzaimasu!

Marine: Thank you very much~!

The Fresh team avoiding the attack as Passion kicked one of them away.

Tarte: Let's cheer on Peach and the others, too!

The fairies then cheered on the Fresh team and the Miracle Lights enveloped them as the crystal disappeared. They then started the counterattack and now the fairies cheered on the Suite team. The crystals on their hands disappeared and Blaze and Beat jumped up and strikes the spawns to the ground with great impact. Gureru's shadow snickered as he still had the PreCure textbook.

Gureru's shadow: I know all about your attacks! That's why I'll win!

March charged towards Gureru's shadow as he started to punch her but she dodged and charged forward and jumped up as she started her attack.

March: PreCure March Shoot!

She then launched her March Shoot towards him..

Gureru's shadow: March Shoot is a direct attack. It lacks technique.

As he easily dodged March Shoot, another one shots him as he looked up with surprise.

March: I'll give you all the direct attacks you want!

March created 100 March Shoot as Gureru's shadow was shocked. She then launched the barrage of March Shoot as he attempted to block it.

Sunny: Now!

Sunny charged towards Gureru's shadow and threw her punch at him as he blocked it. They collided their punch on each other's and then she launched the attack.

Sunny: PreCure Sunny Fire!

She then concentrates her Sunny Fire around her fist as both she and Gureru's shadow collided their fists. Suddenly, her Sunny Fire blasted him away. Gureru's shadow then started to launch a devestating beam as Rosetta started to use her defense move.

Rosetta: The Stiff and Strong Rosetta Wall!

As he launched the beam, Rosetta blocked it with her Rosetta Wall and neutralized the attack.

Beauty: Let us go, too.

Diamond: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Beauty then started the attack.

Beauty: PreCure Beauty Blizzard!

Diamond also started to attack as well.

Diamond: Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!

Both of them launched their attacks and combined it towards Gureru's shadow as he tried to block it. Peace then wondering if she could work with Sword.

Peace: Anoo... Maybe we should fight, too?

Sword: Yoroshiku, senpai.

Peace was surprised that Sword called her 'senpai'.

Peace: Senpai? *smiled excitedly* Yosh! I'll do my best!

Peace and Sword then performing their attacks.

Sword: Flash! Holy Sword!

Peace: PreCure Peace Thunder!

They combined their attacks to Beauty's and Diamond's attack as Gureru's shadow is holding back.

Gureru's shadow: Why?! I should know all of their attacks. It should have been easy to defeat them!

Beauty: There is no defeat in our vocabulary!

Happy: Our teamwork is...invincible!

Shadow: Let us show you the true power of our teamwork! Happy! Heart!

Happy and Heart nodded as they started to attack as Shadow turning his handle on his Nightmareblade, raising his Exceed level.

Happy: PreCure Happy Shower!

Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!

Shadow: Triple Exceed Charge! Banishing Blade!

They launched their attack and combines it and the combination attack blasted Gureru's shadow.

Sunny: Oh! There it is! Doki Doki Smile Miracle Bomber!

Rosetta: What is that?

Sunny doesn't know what it is as well as she sweatdropped. Blossom and Marine arrived to the crystalized meadow.

Blossom: Marine, let's purify them all at once!

Marine: Sure thing!

They then took out the Blossom Tact and Marine Tact and started to attack.

Marine: PreCure Pink Forte Wave!

Blossom: PreCure Blue Forte Wave!

They launched their respective Forte Wave and purified the meadow, as well as defeated two of the spawns. The fairies cheered but suddenly, the sky turned dark and they looked up, the Sun Panel is still infected.

Professor: The sun!

Blossom: No need to worry! There are PreCures here who hold the powers of the sun and the moon!

Suddenly, two lights flew towards the Sun Panel. It was Sunshine and Moonlight.

Fairy 1: Sunshine!

Fairy 2: Moonlight!

They launched Silver Forte Wave and Gold Forte Wave and disinfected the Sun Panel. The Sun Panel purified and the sky returns to normal as the sunlight shined brightly. The fairies cheered as Gureru's shadow punched the tree in anger.

Gureru's shadow: Why do they all get in my way?!

All of Gureru's shadow started to merge up above as they looked up in surprise. Suddenly, Gureru's shadow formed into a giant spider form.

Gureru's shadow: Get out of my way!

Heart: Your selfish ways are bothering everyone!

The Doki Doki team and Shadow readied their fighting stance and Gureru's shadow launched a devestating beam towards them. They blocked the beam with all their might.

Shadow: Damn thing!

They tried to hold the beam back as Gureru's shadow keep firing. The fairies keeps cheered them on as they waved the Miracle Light.

Shadow: Everyone is cheering us up! Don't give up!

Suddenly, two figures placed their hands on their shoulders. They turned around and noticed Happy and Blaze. Besides them, PreCure All-Stars were there, too.

Happy: Minna, ikuyo!

Blaze: Let's wrap up this crazy party!

They unleashed their strength and they started to push back.

Tarte: Minna, let's give them one last cheer!

The fairies cheered again as they waved the Miracle Light and they gave one last cry of power.

Heart: DON'T BE SELFISHHHHHH!

The beam reflected back as Gureru's shadow roared in pain. The electricity surged through his body as Blaze drew his Queen Rose. Gureru's shadow slapped Blaze's banishing gun out of his hand but Shadow caught it and gave it back to him before he drew his Ombra Eucliss out. They then aimed at the weakened monster.

Shadow: Let's try this again, like old times.

Blaze: You know what we use to say?

Shadow smirked as he remember.

Gureru's shadow: Don't do it!

They then fully charged their banishing guns as they were going to make one final blast towards Gureru's shadow.

Blaze and Shadow: JACKPOT!

They fired their guns with full power and blasted Gureru's shadow.

Gureru's shadow: I know all the PreCure's poweeeerrr!

Shadow: Not very classy for someone's dying words.

The battle is over and Gureru's shadow has been defeated. Behind them, Gureru's shadow reappeared, returned to tiny size and weakened. Gureru and Enen noticed him as they went to him. PreCure All-Stars noticed him as well.

Blaze: You're still alive, I see.

Shadow: You're not of afraid of dying, are you?

Gureru's shadow: I'm awesome! Why don't you understand?

Gureru: Let's stop this.

The shadow then turned to Gureru.

Gureru's shadow: Why must I stop? I'm awesome! I can defeat the PreCure!

Gureru: I didn't want to defeat them. I was just...jealous of them.

Blaze, Shadow and the PreCure All-Stars were surprised too as Gureru confesses.

Gureru: They're so popular and everyone relies on them. I was just jealous of them.

Gureru's shadow: Who cares about everyone? No one understands you anyway, right?

Gureru: That's what I used to think. But there was someone! Someone who said that I wasn't the bad guy! He's here.

Enen was surprised that Gureru talked about him.

Gureru: I want to know more about him. I want to talk to him more and study with him. *turned to Enen* I want to be your friend, Enen.

Enen was touched as he shed tears again.

Enen: Gureru...

Gureru: I want to become friends with everyone at school. I want to laugh, cry, feel that heartthrobbing excitement... I want to find out more about the feelings I never knew I had.

Gureru then stretched his hand to his shadow.

Gureru: You think so too, right? Because you're...me.

Gureru's shadow was surprised by his words. He then slowly went to him and reached his hand. Gureru smiled at his shadow. Gureru's shadow smiled happily before he disappeared into the shadow and the Shadow Crystal emerged from his shadow. Later that day, Gureru starts to apologize.

Gureru: Anoo... Minna, gomen! I know this isn't something I can just apologize for... But, I'm sorry!

Enen: Um, Gureru has been working really hard! He worked hard to save everyone!

The fairies then glanced at each other and then they smiled.

Fairy 1: I know.

Gureru and Enen then glanced at their fellow student.

Fairy 1: We saw him, right?

Fairy 2: Gureru is so brave! He faced that scary shadow!

Gureru: Eh? But... The school's all messed up now because of me.

Professor: Gureru. School is a place for you to study. I'm happy that you learn a lot.

Gureru: Professor.

Tarte: You both were very brave. You may become PreCure fairies in the future.

Enen: Really?

Gureru: Even a fairy like me?

Heart: I didn't think I'd become a PreCure, too. So all of you, too.

Happy: Smile and work hard and you'll become happy!

Blaze: And if you work as hard as you can, you'll learn new meaning.

Shadow: And you'll overcome even the impossible.

Gureru and Enen smiled when they hear what they said. Then, they glanced at each other.

Gureru: Enen! I'm becoming a PreCure fairy!

Enen: Me, too!

Gureru: Let's become PreCure fairies together!

The fairies cheered and went to Gureru and Enen as Tarte and the Professor chuckles. The two fairies blushed in embarrasement as they cheered. Later, Blaze, Shadow and the PreCure All-Stars helped the fairies repairs the damage in the Fairy School. After they finished the repairs, they finally had the PreCure party together as they meet the Doki Doki team and Shadow. Blaze then introduced Beat to Shadow and Milky Rose-his girlfriend. Blaze and Shadow then arm bumps on each other as the twin celebrates the party.

A/N: That's Chapter 8! Phew! I've finally finished it! Yeah! It is already revealed about Shadow-he's Blaze's doppelganger! Kawaiina! Now I can focus the next chapter! Yeah! They both fired Gureru's shadow in one blow and it's truly epic. Alright then, if you wanna know more about Shadow, stay tuned in Chapter 9! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Doki Doki PreCure meet the Dark Wanderer

Chapter 10: MakoPi is Enrolled!

Shadow felt relieved after he, Blaze and PreCure All-Stars confronted Gureru's shadow (Gray) and then, they had a party. To the PreCures' surprises, they had learned that Shadow is Blaze's dark twin-his dark self and doppelganger. Ellen and Rikka demanded to know how they met and how is Shadow appeared before he could meet anyone. Now they were at Shadow's guest room, Blaze started to explain everything to them.

Rikka: Blaze-kun. Just tell me how do did you know Shadow-kun and why did he say that you're his light twin?

Ellen: *nod* Onii-chan, I want to know, too. Tell us!

Blaze: Okay. Now it all started when I was trying to find Ellen-chan. My enemy in Minor Land, which you all know which was lead by Noise. The mercernaries of Minor Land, which was Trio the Minor, WAS, planted a dark seed filled with negative energy inside me, similar to how they summoned Negatones, because I was caught off-guard.

Rikka: Then, the dark seed inside you is growing?

Blaze: *nod* Yeah. As the dark seed has grown into full bloom, I was possessed by my dark side. That dark side is Shadow. He attempted to use my body to destroy everything in his path and doesn't even care about Minor Land and he even rebels it.

Shadow felt disgust when that past reminded him and he doesn't even wish to know.

Ellen: Then, how did you split?

Blaze: I shook it off as I remembered that I vowed to find you, Ellen. As I promised my friends that I'll bring the happiness back to them. I fought back, kicked back and split. We're now split. And then, I took stand and fought him. He's very tough but I managed to defeat him. After that, I permanently erased that evil memories of his and I gave him a chance...to live like human.

Ellen: You used the Sapphire Prism to erase his evil memories, right?

Blaze: *nod* Yeah. And I can't bear to destroy him because he's actually me. When he woke up, he found no memories of the past anymore but present. When I glanced at him, I felt like I look at my own shadow. So, I asked his name. He said he doesn't know his name. So, I named him 'Shadow'. Full name: Shadow Blaze.

Shadow looked aside and felt guilty after Blaze tells them the story about him and Blaze. He strongly hate his past and he doesn't want to recall it anymore. Mana then noticed him, she could tell that he really hate that past.

Mana: Shadow?

Shadow: *turned to Mana* Yes?

Mana: Do you really hate your past?

Shadow: *nod slowly* I do...

Mana then took his hands and he noticed.

Mana: You don't have to think about your past anymore. You're you. Because I know that Shadow is a really good guy. You may belong to the darkness but I believe that the light accepted you. *smiled* Believe me, you'll be very happy when you forget the past and live on.

Shadow felt blushed when Mana encouraged him. He slowly smiled and nodded.

Shadow: Arigato, Mana.

Mana: Doita shimashite!

Ellen: Onii-chan!

Ellen hugged Shadow and feel really happy that Shadow is her older brother, too. He was surprised by her hug but he hugged back his sister anyway.

Shadow: You've grown so much, Ellen.

Ellen giggled at her older brother. Then, Rikka asked Blaze.

Rikka: Blaze-kun. I was thinking, which one of you is older?

Blaze: Well, Shadow didn't know his own actual age and I couldn't determine it. Well, he's quite mature so I guess he's older.

Rikka: I see.

Blaze: Well, we gotta go now. It's late. Ikuze, Ellen-chan.

Ellen: Okay!

Blaze: Oh, Shadow.

Shadow: What?

Blaze then gave his old sword-Murasame-to Shadow as he glanced at this katana-giri.

Shadow: This is...your katana-giri.

Blaze: Yeah. I had a feeling that you and Mana-tachi will fight this new enemy so I entrusted this sword to you. It'll be helpful in future battles.

Shadow: *smiled* Thanks, brother.

Blaze: No prob. *whispered to Shadow's ear* And don't forget, take good care of Mana, 'kay?

Shadow blushed again as he glanced at his light twin in confusion, wondering how does he knows as Blaze grinned playfully at him.

Blaze: We gotta go now! See ya!

Ellen: Ittekimasu!

Mana: *waved* Bye-bye!

Blaze and Ellen left the room as Mana noticed Shadow's blushed face.

Mana: Shadow, your face is...

Shadow: A-Ah! I-It's getting hotter. I-I gotta wash my face!

Shadow hurriedly went to the bathroom as Mana and Rikka glanced at him in confusion. The next morning at the Hishikawa's, Rikka turned off the alarm on her clock and woke Raquel on her bed.

Rikka: Ohayo, Raquel.

Raquel: Ohayo-quel...

Later on, they were having breakfast and Rikka is wondering if Mana is already woke up.

Rikka: I wonder if Mana's awake. She was up late last night doing student council paperwork, so let's meet up with her early.

Raquel: Rikka, you'd be a great wife for Mana-quel!

Rikka then glanced at Raquel, wondering if he knows what he's actually talking about.

Rikka: Do you even know what that means?

Raquel: Quel?

Later that day, Mana and Rikka went to school together and Rikka tells Mana about what Raquel said.

Mana: Eh~? Rikka, as my wife?

Rikka: I know, what a hoot!

Mana: No, I can see it!

Rikka: Eh?

Mana: A wife is always by your side and you trust her more than anyone! That's totally you!

Sharuru: I think so, too-sharu!

Rikka: W-What are you two on about?

Then, Rikka remembered something about Shadow. She remembered that he's blushing yesterday when he glanced at Mana.

Rikka: (Shadow-kun's face gone red whenever he looked at Mana. It seems that he really likes her a lot. Maybe he's shy?)

Mana and Rikka arrived at the school and they entered their classroom. Before the class in session, Mr. Kido announced that the school had a new student entering their class.

Kido: So, today, our class will be welcoming a new transfer student.

Male student 1: A transfer student?

Male student 2: Is it boy or is it girl?

Mana: My heart's pounding~!

Female student: Who could it be?

Kido: I'm sure you kids know her well. *turned to the door* Come on in, if you please.

The new student entered the classroom and the class was surprised, more surprised than they can imagine.

Class: EEEEHHHHHHHH~?! MAKOPI?!

The new transfer student is none other than Makoto herself as she smiled at them. Later during recess, every students are excited to see Makoto entering their school as they looked at her in the classroom.

Male student 1: I just can't believe it! MakoPi is actually here!

Male student 2: It's like a dream come true!

Male student 3: To tell you the truth, she sits next to ME!

Mana and Rikka were wondering how Makoto entering their school as they talked to her.

Mana: I never thought you'd transfer here!

Rikka: But why did you enter the school so suddenly?

Makoto: In order to find Her Majesty, I need to learn more about this world.

In her desk, Dabyi is hiding near the drawer as she talked to them.

Dabyi: But she really wants to be around all of you-byi.

Mana and Rikka were surprised at Dabyi's words as Makoto hurriedly hid her in the drawer.

Makoto: Dabyi!

Mana: Oh~! Kyunkyun dayo~! I'm so happy you wanted to be with us, MakoPi!

Mana then offered her hand to Makoto as she took her hand before Mana welcomes her warmly.

Mana: Welcome to Oogai First Middle School.

The students were even more surprised as they wondered if their favorite idol knows Mana and Rikka already.

Male student 3: Does Aida-san-tachi know MakoPi?

Mana and Rikka noticed the students were glancing at them with excitement.

Mana: How long were they looking?

Rikka: Everyone is staring at us! Idols have it rough.

Makoto is glancing at the students for a second. In an instant, she smiled at them beautifully. The class suddenly jumped that Makoto is smiling at them.

Male student 1: She looked at us!

Female student: She smiled!

Fangirls: Kawaii~!

Mana: As expected of an idol...

Rikka: *chuckled lightly* Not allowed to go a whole day without smiling, huh?

Dabyi: You're the only ones who can make her smile-dabyi. I humbly ask that you take good care of Makoto, yoroshiku onegaishimasu-byi. *bow*

Mana and Rikka were surprised that Dabyi told them to take care of them but Makoto hid Dabyi to the drawer again.

Makoto: I-I'll be fine. I came to learn about this school of yours.

Later, the class resumed and and the class are having an exam.

Kido: Class, don't forget to write your names on the test!

Makoto: Names, huh?

Makoto then wrote her name on her test paper as instructed. Rikka turned to Makoto and noticed that she autograph it instead.

Rikka: MakoPi! Don't sign it, just wrote your name normally! Normally!

Makoto: Eh?

During calligraphy class, Makoto spilled the ink on the paper as Mana and Rikka shocked and they started to help. And in sewing class, Makoto accidentally sew the table cloth with her napkin. Later during cleaning, the students were glancing at Makoto in excitement as Makoto is mopping the floor.

Male student 1: MakoPi's got a mop...

Male student 2: She's even kawaii while cleaning!

Female student: It's like a mic! I hope she sings!

Makoto glanced at the class and smiled. And then, she begin to dance like she did on stage and the students were excited. But, she accidentally hit the bucket and spilled the water to the floor and Mana and Rikka were shocked as they went to her.

Mana: MakoPi, daijoubu?

Male student 1: Best kawaii cleaning accident ever!

Rikka: How can you describe kawaii?

Makoto: Gomenasai. I'll clean it right away.

Makoto then twirl her hand and Mana is wondering what is she doing.

Makoto: When I did this in the Trump Kingdom, someone would be called to clean it up.

Rikka: Well, I already clean it up, so don't worry.

Rikka cleaned up the messed that Makoto made. Later after school, Rikka sighed in relief that the mess is over.

Mana: Otsukaresama, Rikka.

Rikka: *turned to Mana* Hm?

Mana: MakoPi might need some time to get used to school, so let's stay with her.

Rikka: *smiled* Sure.

Mana, Rikka and Makoto are on their way back home. But then, in front of them, a group of male, dressed in purple, lined up and greet Makoto.

Man: Makoto-san, otsukaresama deshita!

Group: Otsukaresama!

The girls glanced at them in confusion.

Mana: MakoPi, do you know them?

Dabyi: Those are Makoto's cheerleaders-dabyi! They're all polite, understanding people-dabyi!

Mana and Rikka glanced at those cheerleader as Makoto smiled and chuckled. The cheerleader jumped and blushed that Makoto is smiling at them, wishing that they want her autograph. The man who lead the cheerleading glared at them that they didn't focus on their cheerleading.

Cheerleading man: You idiots! This is Makoto-san's private life! No autographs!

Cheerleader: *focused* Ah! Right!

Cheerleading man: Now, we'll recite all 130 articles of our constitution!

The cheerleaders reciting their articles as Mana was surprised.

Mana: They really are polite!

Rikka: Did they say 130 articles?

Then, the reporters arrived and noticed Makoto.

Reporter 1: Hey, there's MakoPi!

Reporter 2: She really did transfer here!

The girls noticed the reporters as Dabyi said to the girls.

Dabyi: Entertainment reporters-byi.

The reporters took some shot of Makoto and then Makoto telling them to go.

Makoto: Go on without me.

Mana and Rikka: Eh?

Makoto: I don't want to burden both of you.

Mana: What? But we were just about to go home together...

Rikka: I'll keep them occupy.

Mana and Makoto then turned to Rikka.

Mana: Rikka?

Rikka: You two can escape while I distract them.

Rikka then went to the reporters with stern expression to keep them busy.

Rikka: You've all clearly taken quite a few pictures, but do you have the school's permission?

The reporters were surprised at Rikka's words.

Rikka: Having its students and uniforms photographed is bad publicity for a school. And above all, when Kenzaki-san dons her uniform, she is not an idol, but a student! Now leave, if you please!

Cheerleading man: You heard the lady! Stay outta MakoPi's private life!

Rikka: *turned to Mana and Makoto* Now's your chance!

Mana: *nod* Ikou, MakoPi!

Mana and MakoPi escaped from them as Rikka smiled that the plan worked. At the street, Mana and MakoPi successfully ran away from the reporters as Mana panted from running.

Mana: We're fine here.

Rikka: Yes, thanks.

Sharuru: But that was some quick thinking on Rikka's part-sharuru!

Mana: *glanced at Sharuru* Yeah, I always count on her!

Makoto: She sounds pretty reliable.

Mana: *turned to Makoto* Yeah, she's reliable. But she's more than that. She's my BFF!

Makoto was surprised at Mana's words as she glanced at her in confusion, wondering what's wrong.

Mana: MakoPi?

Dabyi: Makoto is totally jealous-byi!

Makoto: *pushed Dabyi's head downwards* Dabyi!

Sharuru: You're kawaii when you're honest-sharu!

Mana: *nod* Yeah, it makes my heart Kyunkyun~!

At Rikka's side, she walked back home alone. But then, a pink limo arrived besides her and she noticed. The window winded down and turned out to be Alice.

Alice: Gokigenyou, Rikka-chan.

Rikka: Alice.

Rikka then entered Alice's limo and they were having a chat about Makoto transferred to Mana's and Rikka's school as Sebastian driving to the Pig's Tail.

Alice: So, Makoto-san transferred into your school.

Rikka: You already knew?

Alice: Yes, but I worry.

Rikka: Eh?

Alice: This is Makoto-san's first time attending school, so she may get lost...

Rikka: *sweatdropped* THAT'S what you're worried about?

Alice: *smiled* But, it's rather nice. Now we'll always be together.

Rikka: Yeah. Mana was happy about MakoPi's transfer, too. *glanced at the window*

Alice: Shall we visit Mana-chan's home?

Rikka: *turned to Alice* Eh? Sure! I want to know what happened after they left.

Later that day, they arrived at the Pig's Tail. As they walked out of the limo, they noticed a motorcylist parked behind the limo. It was Shadow, came back with his new bike.

Rikka: Shadow-kun.

Shadow: Hm? *noticed Rikka and Alice* Rikka. Alice. You're all here.

Alice: Gokigenyou, Shadow-kun.

Shadow: What brings you here?

Rikka: We're here to see Mana and MakoPi and see if they're alright.

Shadow: I'm coming, too.

Rikka: *nod* Alright.

They then went inside the Pig's Tail. Then, Rikka asked Shadow about his new bike.

Rikka: Shadow-kun, where did you get that bike?

Shadow: My light twin made this bike for me as a gift so that I can travel this city more easily.

Rikka: Sasuga Blaze-kun.

Alice: You must be pretty happy that you had a wonderful twin brother.

Shadow blushed a little when Alice complimented him and Blaze. He then hid his blushes quickly.

Shadow: ...Thanks.

They arrived at Mana's room and opened the door and noticed Mana and Makoto in the room. They then noticed Shadow, Rikka and Alice.

Mana: Ah! Shadow, Rikka, Alice!

Shadow: Tadaiima, Mana.

Rikka: Eh? MakoPi?

Alice: Gokigenyou.

Mana: Guess what? MakoPi has a day off today! Now she can stay over here tonight!

Rikka: Eh?

Shadow: Really?

Alice: My, what fun.

Mana: Deshou? Deshou~? Ne, all of you should stay over, too!

Rikka was surprised that Mana telling them to stay at Mana's place for tonight. But then, she said something otherwise.

Rikka: Well, my mom's coming home today...

Mana: Eh~?

Alice: I'll certainly do so next time.

Mana: Aww... I was hoping we'd get to eat dinner and do homework together like we always do.

Raquel: But when we stay over, Rikka always helps you with everyday-quel.

Sharuru: Ah! The way I see it, Rikka babysits you more than anything-sharu!

Mana: Sorry about that.

Rikka: It's alright.

Mana: So, next time, okay?

Rikka then noticed Makoto fell asleep on the couch.

Rikka: MakoPi is asleep.

Dabyi: She was up late working, so she must have been tired-byi.

Rikka: And she was still the center of attention at school.

Shadow: That's because she's a very famous idol.

Mana then covers Makoto with blanket as Dabyi jumped off.

Mana: I'll let her sleep until dinner.

Rikka felt sad and Shadow and Alice noticed her expression. Later, Alice started to went back home as Rikka see her off.

Rikka: Well, I'll see you later.

Alice: Rikka-chan, we simply must stay over next time. I'm certainly Mana-chan awaits it as well.

Rikka: Yeah, you're right.

Alice smiled as the limo drove away. Lance looked at Rikka from the window and he can tell that she's sad.

Lance: Rikka looked kinda down lately-de lance.

Alice: Girls have moments like that.

Lance: *turned to Alice* Moments like what-de lance?

Alice: *placed her hands on her heart* Moments when their hearts ache. It's quite complicated.

At the Hishikawa's, Rikka's mother-Ryoko-are having dinner together.

Rikka and Ryoko: Ittadakimasu!

Ryoko ate her rice and she felt happy.

Ryoko: I'm so happy!

Rikka: About what, Mama?

Ryoko: I was just thinking about how blessed I am. I can work as hard as I need to as a doctor, and still come home to eat dinner and listen to my kawaii daughter. Life is truly filled with happiness.

Rikka's eyes widened when her mother said she's cute. Then she smiled at her mother.

Ryoko: So, how was your day, Rikka?

Rikka: Eh? Nothing out of the ordinary. *took a bite of her rice*

Ryoko: Hmm?

Rikka: Well, I guess our class got a transfer student today...and now she's staying over at Mana's house...

Rikka gasped at what she said as Ryoko's smile widened a little.

Ryoko: Quite a day.

Rikka: Uhh...

Ryoko: When you say nothing happened, I know something did.

Rikka: So you knew...

Ryoko: Well, I AM your mother.

Rikka was wondering if her mother is actually right. Later on, Raquel is sleeping but then he woke up and noticed Rikka isn't asleep yet.

Raquel: Rikka, you can't sleep-quel?

Rikka: ...I keep wondering what Mana and MakoPi are doing... Knowing Mana, they're probably up late chatting...

Rikka hid herself under her blanket and placed her hands in her heart, wondering her feelings.

Rikka: What is this feeling?

Meanwhile at the Selfish's hideout, Ira is playing bowling but his ball fell into the gutter and he growled.

Ira: Dang it!

He threw the ball again but the ball fell into the gutter and he growled in anger again.

Ira: Stupid ball doesn't do what I tell it to! Can't you just hit those stupid pins for once?!

Marmo eat a chocolate stick from her parfait and sighed at Ira's childish tantrum.

Marmo: Must you always act like a child?

Ira: *turned to Marmo* Eh?!

Then, Bel appeared with bandages on his face, came from the battle, as they noticed.

Bel: It's essential that he does. He wants everything to go his way.

Marmo: That's a fundamental emotion. Selfish as ever, I see. Guess that's why you'll always be a big baby.

Ira: Cool bandages, pops.

The next day at the Hishikawa's, Rikka groggily get up as she turned off the alarm clock.

Rikka: Five more minutes...

After more than five minutes, she realized that she's late and got up quickly.

Rikka: Oh, no!

She quickly brushed her teeth, changed her clothes into school uniform, wake Raquel up and get her bags and hurriedly went down the stairs, noticed her mother prepared the breakfast.

Rikka: Mama, ittekimasu!

Ryoko: Would you like some breakfast?

Rikka: Gomen, I don't have the time! I've gotta see Mana!

Ryoko: Oh, Mana-chan called earlier. She said she already left with a girl named Makoto-chan...

Rikka then went out of the house and hurriedly went to school to catch up with Mana and Makoto. Suddenly, she heard a horn. She turned around and noticed Shadow riding his bike.

Rikka: Shadow-kun!

Shadow then passed a helmet to Rikka.

Shadow: Wanna ride?

Rikka nodded and she wear the helmet before she hopped on Shadow's bike. Shadow then rode to Oogai First Middle School to catch up with Mana and Makoto. In a few miles, they noticed Mana and Makoto , playing with Ai-chan. Joe was there as well.

Rikka: Shadow-kun, let's stop here.

Shadow: Huh?

Rikka: Let's just stop here.

Shadow: Okay.

Shadow parked his bike and they went behind the bushes.

Rikka: They came to see Ai-chan.

Mana: MakoPi, feed her.

Makoto: You think I can?

Mana: Yeah, totally!

Makoto then took the milk bottle from Mana and started to feed Ai-chan.

Makoto: Here, Ai-chan. Your milk.

Ai-chan drinks the milk and they smiled.

Mana: Good job! Look, Ai-chan! It's your Mama, Mana, and your Papa, MakoPi!

Joe: You really are like Papa and Mama!

Shadow and Rikka sweatdropped at those words.

Rikka: Papa and Mama?

Shadow: Seriously?

Suddenly, Alice and Lance appeared behind them.

Alice: They're like newlyweds.

They then turned around and noticed her.

Rikka: Alice!

Alice: Ohayo gonzaimasu.

Shadow: How did you get here?

Alice: I was simply strolling by, but they seem happy. Both Mana-chan and Makoto-san.

Rikka: *nod* Yeah.

Alice: Shall we join in?

Rikka: *nod* Sure...

Suddenly, Rikka felt a strange feeling inside her.

Rikka: (What's this feeling? My heart is aching... I've felt strange since yesterday...)

Suddenly, a rough voice was heard.

Voice: I'm so jealous!

They turned around and noticed the cheerleading man from yesterday.

Cheerleading man: I'm super jealous!

Alice: Who might that be?

Rikka: The head of MakoPi's cheerleaders.

Shadow: That guy? Looks like the head of Yakuza to me.

Alice: You know what Yakuza is?

Shadow: Probably...

Cheerleading man: Deep down, I want to be that close to MakoPi!

Inside his heart, the Psyche was stained in black. Marmo noticed as she smirked.

Cheerleading man: No, I can't! This is MakoPi's private life! This is what I swore to uphold!

The darkness in his Psyche then disappeared as the cheerleading man sighed. He then noticed Shadow, Rikka and Alice glancing at him.

Cheerleading man: S-Shitsurei shimashita!

He bowed before he hurriedly left the scene as Rikka and Alice glanced at him.

Rikka: Is he okay?

Shadow: Not likely.

Rikka and Alice: *turned to Shadow* Eh?

Shadow: His heart has been tainted with darkness, filled with jealously. The Jikochuu inside him is growing!

Rikka and Alice: *surprised* Eh?!

Alice: Are you sure?

Rikka: (Jealously... So, that's how my heart is...!)

Shadow: *nod* I'm a dark being. I can senses darkness inside anything. We gotta chase him down before any Selfish could extracts his heart! Follow me!

Shadow chase after the cheerleading man as Rikka and Alice followed him.

Cheerleading man: I can't! It'd be impure for me alone to be close to her!

He stopped his steps and panted before he begins to recite his articles.

Cheerleading man: Number one! Protect MakoPi's private life! Number two! Never steal the spotlight! Number three! Never betray your comrades!

Suddenly, Marmo spoke behind him.

Marmo: Aw, just get close to her.

Cheerleader man: Who's there?

He then turned around and noticed Marmo.

Marmo: Let me make your wish come true.

As she snapped her fingers, the Psyche was stained in darkness completely and his heart was then extracted from his body and left. The black Psyche then grow bat wings and flew to Marmo. Shadow, Rikka and Alice arrived and witnessed it.

Shadow: Damn it! It's Marmo again!

Marmo: Oh? It's Shadow and the PreCures.

Rikka: What have you done to him?!

Marmo: This! Go berserk! Release the darkness inside of your heart!

The black Psyche expands three times larger and hatches a Heart Jikochuu. The Jikochuu then started to dance.

Jikochuu: L-O-V-E Lovely MakoPi!

Raquel and Lance: Jikochuu!

Shadow: Tch! One after another, these Heartless are getting on my nerves!

At where Mana and MakoPi are, Sharuru and Dabyi sensed the Jikochuu's presence.

Sharuru: A dark heartbeat-sharu!

Dabyi: *nod* It's over there-byi!

Mana and MakoPi nodded as they decided to chase the Jikochuu. Back to where the Jikochuu gone rampage, Shadow fights the Jikochuu as he dodge the fans it's holding.

Jikochuu: I won't let anyone else have MakoPi!

The Jikochuu's face turned red as they noticed.

Raquel: Is he red with jealousy-quel?

Shadow: Looks like it.

Rikka then feel the same way as Shadow noticed her.

Shadow: Rikka, what's wrong?

Rikka: I feel the same. I'm jealous of how well Mana and MakoPi get along. So jealous...

Shadow: Rikka...

Alice: But that's only natural.

They then turned to Alice.

Alice: You want to stay by a dear friend's side, and be closer to her than anyone. Everyone feels that way. Even I do.

Rikka was surprised that Alice feel the same way.

Alice: Even you do, and even the cheerleader does.

Rikka: Honto ni?

Alice: *nod and smiled* Honto desu wa.

Shadow: Everyone could feel jealous, just like how Gureru jealous of the PreCures. But don't let it get into your head, Rikka. I didn't want my friend sink into darkness.

Rikka: *turned to Shadow* Shadow-kun.

Shadow: Even Mana is getting along with MakoPi, she still won't forget you. Because you are her BFF.

Then they noticed the Jikochuu is going rampage.

Rikka: (I see... So that's it.)

Rikka understands and the confident built on her face as she went besides Shadow.

Rikka: Let me help you, Shadow-kun!

Shadow: *nod* Alright! Junbi wa ii ka, Rikka?

Rikka: *nod* Ikuwayo, Raquel!

Raquel turns into transformed into Lovely Communes and Rikka started to transform.

Rikka: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Raquel: L-O-V-E!

Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!

She and Shadow faced the Jikochuu.

Diamond: Stop!

The Jikochuu's face turned pink as it glared at both of them.

Diamond: I won't let you use that cheerleader anymore!

Diamond then starts the attack.

Diamond: Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!

She spins once round before pointing with her index finger and fired a blast of blue, shiny diamonds towards the Jikochuu and froze it's legs.

Jikochuu: I can't move!

Marmo: *shrugged* Is your love that weak? Melt the ice with the heat of your love!

The Jikochuu then turned red and it's fans light a fire. Then, it melts the ice on it's legs and thaw it out.

Diamond: The ice!

Shadow cursed under his breath. Then, he got an idea. He took out the Murasame and then slashed the Jikochuu's arm through space. The Jikochuu roared in pain as it glared at the Dark Wanderer.

Shadow: Try and burn me, you squib!

Shadow then charged towards the Jikochuu and slashed it as it tried to hit him. But he dodged it easily and slashed it with the Murasame.

Diamond: Shadow-kun!

Shadow: This katana-giri sure can pack a punch.

Then, Mana and Makoto arrived.

Mana: Alice!

Makoto: Daijoubu?

Alice: *turned to Mana and Makoto* There's trouble! It's the head of Makoto-san's cheerleaders!

They then turned to that Jikochuu, fighting Shadow as he's easily slashed it with the help of the Murasame.

Mana: Shadow is fighting it! *turned to Alice and Makoto* Ikuyo, minna!

They nodded and the fairies transformed into Lovely Communes as the transformation begins.

Mana, Alice and Makoto: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Sharuru, Lance and Dabyi: L-O-V-E!

Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!

Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!

Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword!

Shadow and Diamond turned around and noticed they arrived.

Diamond: Minna!

Shadow: You're all here!

Heart nodded before they're doing the introduction.

Doki Doki PreCure: Resonate, the heartbeat of love! Doki Doki PreCure!

Heart: Oh, poor cheerleader who has forgotten love, I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement!

Jikochuu: I love MakoPi!

Sword felt what that Jikochuu feels that it loves her a lot due to what the cheerleader man feels.

Sword: I'm happy you feel that way but there's no joy in seeing you used like this!

Jikochuu: Who are you? You won't get between me and MakoPi!

The Jikochuu thawed the ice out and shoot the devastating heart-shaped red beam towards them.

Shadow: Formation!

The girls nodded and Sword starts to attack first.

Sword: Sword: Flash! Holy Sword!

She draws a flurry of swords at the beam and splits it in half as they're surprised.

Shadow: It splits! We gotta neutralize them! Rosetta!

Rosetta: Alirght!

She went and started to use her defense power with the help of Lance.

Rosetta: The Stiff and Strong Rosetta Wall!

Rosetta blocked both of the beam with her Rosetta Wall.

Shadow: Heart! Diamond!

Heart and Diamond nodded and Diamond unleashed her attack again.

Diamond: Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!

She spins once round before pointing with her index finger and fired a blast of blue, shiny diamonds towards the beam, froze it instantly.

Diamond: Now's your chance, Cure Heart, Shadow-kun!

Heart: Okay! Makasete!

Shadow: Got it!

They jumped on the frozen beam and charged towards the Jikochuu. They both jumped up and Shadow starts his attack with his Mana Power.

Shadow: Glidehook!

He dived down and used the Murasame as wing in his grasp, slashed the Jikochuu as he dived through it.

Shadow: Heart!

Heart nodded as she started to attack to finish it off.

Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!

Heart launched My Sweet Heart towards the Jikochuus. The Jikochuu then said 'Love! Love! Love!' before it turned back into a pink heart with angel wings and flew back to the cheerleading man. The cheerleading got up and wondering what's going on.

Marmo: Talk about head over heels!

Marmo retreated from the scene. Shadow, Rosetta and Sword glanced at each other before they glanced at Heart and Diamond.

Sword: You and Heart really do work well together.

They then glanced at Sword in confusion.

Sword: I'm jealous of you two. I can feel how strongly you two trust each other. As a latecomer, I never knew if I could be as close as you are. But, I want to be BFFs with all of you!

Diamond: Sword...

Rosetta: I feel the same way. I want to be better friends with all of you. A friend from the heart.

Diamond: Rosetta...

Shadow: I'm all alone when I travels here. But, when I meet you, Heart, Rosetta and Sword, I feel the same way. I, too, want to be BFFs with all of you.

Diamond: Shadow-kun...

Sword nodded as Diamond feels her heart. She feels the same way, too.

Diamond: (We all feel the same way... Everyone felt the same heartache!) What are you talking about? We're already friends, you know! But I know how you feel.

Heart nodded in agreement. Later that day, they were at the park as Mana wondering about the stay over.

Mana: Ne, wanna stay over this weekend?

Alice: A sleepover sounds wonderful!

Rikka: I approve! We could eat together and do homework!

Dabyi: Makoto is looking forward to it the most-byi!

Makoto: *pushed Dabyi down* Dabyi! I keep telling you to stop blurting out how I really feel before I can!

Then, they all laughed together. Rikka feel happy that she isn't alone anymore because she, Mana, Shadow, Alice and Makoto are BFFs. Shadow feel happy for Rikka as she learned that everyone does feel the same feeling as her in times.

N/A: I've finally done Chapter 10! Phew! Finished before dinner! Yeah! More tsundere appears on MakoPi and Shadow. Hahaha! Seems I've noticed lots of tsunderes these days. And yeah, Shadow got Blaze's Murasame and now he got two swords besides the Nightmareblade! YEAH! Alright, now I'm going to do Chapter 11! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Doki Doki PreCure Meet the Dark Wanderer

Chapter 11: More Troubles and New Power

At Oogai First Middle School, Rikka is holding a pile of papers with a fellow student. Then, she noticed two students are bowing in front of Mana.

Students: Onegaishimasu!

Rikka: Chotto!

She placed a pile of papers with a fellow student and it was too heavy for him to handle and fell down as Rikka rushed to them.

Rikka: Chotto matta!

Mana and the students noticed Rikka rushed to them.

Rikka: No! Absolutely not!

Mana: Hey, you haven't hurt anything.

Rikka: *turned to the students* You're asking Mana to show up in your next game as backup, right?

Student: How did you know?

Rikka: *glanced at the student's broken arm* One look at that arm gives it away. *glanced back at the student* You're the softball team captain, Chiba-senpai, right?

The broken arm student named Chiba and a student next to her laughed a little as Rikka whispered in Mana's ear.

Rikka: You've got your hands full with your PreCure and student council work. You can't just help everyone who comes along.

Mana: But they're in big trouble.

Student: We sure are!

They then turned to them.

Student: Our next game will put us out of the preliminaries!

Chiba and her fellow student: *bow* Onegaishimasu!

Mana: I understand. Leave it to me.

They smiled at Mana and happy that Mana decided to help them.

Chiba: Arigato!

Student: Let's get you ready right away!

They dragged Mana to get ready for the game, leaving Rikka behind.

Rikka: Chotto, Mana! Oh, forget it!

At the field, Mana threw a ball straight through the strike zone, counting it as strike when the batter unable to hit the ball. Chiba and her fellow student were amazed at Mana's ability. Mana threw the ball again through the strike zone and the batter unable to hit the ball that Mana threw. After three times of strike, the batter out.

Student: That was fast!

Chiba: It was more than fast! Her pitch had weight to it!

Student: Why didn't we ever scout her?

Chiba: We tried! But you see...

Mana: What's wrong?

They then turned to Mana, looking at the batter that the lace on her cleats snapped.

Batter: The lace on my cleats snapped.

Mana: I have some spare shoelace on me, so I'll lend you some!

Batter: Arigato, kaichou!

Mana went to get her spare shoelace as Chiba and her fellow student was amazed at Mana's ability to help people and being reliable.

Chiba: She said she liked helping people more than clubs.

Student: I see.

Another member of the softball team were amazed at Mana's reliability as she glanced at her in awe. But then she was snapped out when another member called her.

Softball player: Kyouda!

One of the member who glanced at Mana named Kyouda turned to the other members.

Softball player: Pick your jaw up off the ground! Come practice with us!

Kyouda: Sure!

Kyouda and the others then practicing catch as they talked about Mana joining the team.

Softball player: Maybe kaichou will join our team? She's nice but still cool...

Kyouda: Yeah. We'd be unstoppable with her pitching!

Softball: Well, you're our future ace, so get a few pointers.

Kyouda: Hey, I'm not that...!

Before she can finish, she missed the ball and it flew to the other side. The ball then rolled to Makoto as she catch it.

Kyouda: Sumimasen! Can you throw it?

Makoto then threw the ball to Kyouda and she catch it before she bowed in gratitude.

Kyouda: Arigato gonzaimashita!

Kyouda then returned to the other members and continue practicing. Makoto then turned to Mana, playing the softball. Later at night, Mana got back home from school, tiring from the work as the student council.

Mana: Tadaiima~.

Shadow: Okaeri, Mana.

Mana blinked her eyes and noticed Rikka, Alice and Makoto were there, too.

Rikka, Alice and Makoto: Okaeri nasai!

Mana: *went to them* Eh? Nande? Are you leaving me out?

Rikka: You were busy with your team, remember?

Mana: Oh, right...

Alice: I heard the news. You were scouted by a softball team, yes?

Mana: Yeah, they said they needed me.

Shadow: That's pretty sweet of you to help them, Mana.

Mana: *giggled* Thanks, Shadow.

Rikka: The Happy Prince came as quickly as ever.

Shadow: The Happy Prince?

Rikka: That's how Mana used to when she help the people in need.

Shadow: *smiled* More like the Princess of Happiness if you ask me.

Alice: When is the next game?

Mana: Next Sunday. It'll be at our school's field.

Alice: I'll gladly come to cheer!  
Shadow: I'll go, too.  
Rikka: For a team of newbies that puts the whole game on helper's shoulders, sure.  
Mana: *turned to Rikka* Are you angry?  
Rikka: Why would I be? I ONLY have to fill in for you when picking up the litter off the campus, setting up the wind instrument club's next recital, and looking over the club advertisement, and I don't get angry at THAT.  
Mana: Sasuga Rikka-sama! Aishiteru~!  
Rikka: MakoPi's angry, too! We've gotten nowhere in the search of her queen! And for Shadow-kun, he wants his vengeance, too!  
Mana: Eh?  
Makoto: I wouldn't say that I'm angry, but...  
Mana: But?  
Makoto: I think it's strange. People only ask you to help out, yet you take their requests so seriously.  
Mana: It's my number one rule! Besides, I'm happy to help the others!  
Shadow: That's Mana, alright. She often willingly to help the others as she did guided me about this city.

Makoto was surprised about Mana's reliable personality, more than happy to help the people in need. Later in the car, DB drove back to their place as Makoto think about what Mana said.

Makoto: Is helping others really so much fun?  
DB: You mean Cure Heart?  
Makoto: Yeah.  
DB: Didn't you sing for the others back in Trump Kingdom? You found joy in it, didn't you?  
Makoto: I'm not sure.  
DB: Then why don't you go and cheer her on?  
Makoto: Eh?  
DB: It mights motivate you.  
Makoto: It might.

Meanwhile at the Selfish's hideout, Bel, who became very angry, threw the ball to the pins and hits all of them 3 times in a row, scored the Turkey. He worked on his right arm after that and it seems that he recovers from the injury from the fight. Then, he thinks about the fight back then.

Bel: (Cure Heart... Shadow...)

He still remembers when Heart and Shadow defeated Bel and then having Shadow drained his Egony with his Nightmareblade by stabbing him. What's more, he humiliates him by calling him "jackass" as he hates the Selfish more than everyone else.

Bel: (I swear I'll return the favor!)

He then grabbed another ball and flung it to the pins with all of his strength but instead of knocking them down like he used to it, it destroyed them into smithereens.

Ira: Don't blow a blood vessels, pops.  
Marmo: They say to let the sleeping dogs lie. So just let him lie.

Ira and Marmo then continued to drink their beverages. The next day at the school field, Mana has done the laundry for the students by washing their PE uniforms as she wiped the sweats off her head.

Mana: That'll do it!  
Kyouda: Senpai, what are you doing?  
Mana: *turned to the students* All the uniforms were dirty, so I did some laundry!

They were shocked and surprised that Mana did the laundry for them.

Kyouda: First year like us are supposed to do the chores!  
Student 1: You're our backup!  
Student 2: So spend your time practicing!  
Mana: Getting better on my own won't help the team.  
Students: Eh?  
Mana: If you want to be regulars, you've got to push each other and sharpen your skills together! That passion is what makes a team stronger! Being the first years...is no excuse to hold back!  
Students: Uh, hai!  
Mana: If you get it, then get changed! We're gonna jog!  
Students: Hai!

Later, Kyouda and the others changed their sports outfit and then joined Mana and goes jogging throughout the track. Chiba and her fellow student watched and amazed at Mana's leadership.

Student: They're getting into it.  
Chiba: Guess it's because of our helper. I can't wait for tomorrow's game!  
Student: Yeah.

Later that day, the excerise is done and Mana started to go home. Then, someone called her.

Voice: Kaichou!

She turned around and noticed Kyouda and the others.

Kyouda: Otsukaresama deshita!  
Mana: *waved* Same to you! Good luck with tomorrow's game!  
Students: Hai!

Kyouda and the others went back home. Then, a voice talked to Mana.

Voice: You're as popular as ever.

She turned around and noticed Joe carried Ai-chan in his arms.

Mana: Onii-san! And Ai-chan, too! You're a widdle sight for sore eyes!

Ai-chan starts making "Ai! Ai!" sounds.

Joe: I ran out of powedered milk, so I'm going to buy some. Speaking of sights, look at you. What's with the sweats?  
Mana: Uh... It's a long story...

Later that day, they went back home together and Mana talked about joining the softball team.

Joe: Your softball team is in a tournament?  
Mana: Yeah, and I'm their pitcher.  
Joe: I see. Maybe Ai-chan and I should come to cheer.  
Mana: Totally!

Then, he remembered something.

Joe: Oh, yes!

He search his pocket and took out another Cure Lovies, which is extraordinary.

Joe: Here's a charm to get the Goddess of Luck on your side.  
Mana: Huh? You don't have to!  
Joe: Oh, don't be shy.

Joe is giving the Cure Lovies to Mana but then Ai-chan grabbed it instead.

Joe: Hey, now.

Ai-chan swing the Cure Lovies in her hand happily.

Joe: Oh, dear. If you like it so much, I'll give it to you.

Joe then helped Ai-chan put the Cure Lovies on her napkins. She's really happy.

Mana: Yokatta ne, Ai-chan.

Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard.

Voice: My apologies for interrupting your heartwarming chat, Mana Aida.

They turned around and noticed Bel above.

Bel: No. Cure Heart.  
Mana: It's you!  
Sharuru: Mana, be careful-sharu!  
Mana: *glanced at Sharuru on her bag* (I know that, but I can't transform here!)  
Bel: Let's settle this.  
Mana: I refuse! I don't have any reasons to fight you!  
Bel: Hm? You babble such nonsense after seeing the ruins of Trump Kingdom first-hand?  
Mana: Yeah, I saw it! But beating you here won't bring that kingdom back!  
Bel: You speak as though you've already won! *took out the sunglasses* Unacceptable!

He then shoot out a blue sparks from his palm towards them and they dodged it.

Bel: Now, transform into a PreCure. Call Shadow to come here. He wishes to end the feud he held, is it not? Crushing you in your normal state and not having him here will bring no satisfaction.

He then shoot out the sparks again towards Mana.

Joe: Look out!

Joe pushed Mana aside and took the hit for her.

Mana: Onii-san!

Joe fell to the ground and Mana went to him.

Mana: Onii-san!

Joe is pretty injured because Bel's sparks is truly strong as Bel grunted.

Bel: What a joke.  
Mana: It's not...*glared at Bel* ...a joke! He wanted to save someone's life! He wanted to help someone! Can't you understand that?!  
Bel: Silence!

He snapped his fingers and then a sphere trapped Ai-chan.

Mana: Ai-chan!

The sphere then brought next to Bel.

Man a: Ai-chan!  
Bel: If you want your baby back, come to the Yotsuba Terminal at 8 AM tomorrow. You and Shadow, of course. If you bring other allies...

He then signals that he'll destroy Ai-chan.

Mana: You can't!

He then disappeared along with Ai-chan.

Mana: Ai-chan... AI-CHAAAAAAANN!

The next day at the school's field, the tournament is about to start but somehow, it's not started yet. Alice and Sebastian arrived and she greeted Rikka, Makoto and DB.

Alice: Gokigenyou.  
Rikka: Alice...  
Alice: *turned to the field* Oh? The game hasn't begun?  
Makoto: Well, you see...

They then turned to Chiba and the other softball team members.

Chiba: She's late! What is kaichou doing?  
Member: I called her home but she apparently already left.  
Chiba: This is NOT the time for sightseeing!

At Oogai Hospital, Joe, who's now hospitalized, attempted to escape from his ward to save Ai-chan.

Joe: Me, of all people...

But the wounds stopped him as he knelt.

Joe: This is a trap, my sweet heart. You can't go!

At the Yotsuba Terminal, Mana and Shadow were waiting for Bel. Bel then appeared behind them as they turned around.

Shadow: I've been waiting for you, Bel...!  
Bel: You both came, as promised. How bold of you.  
Mana: Where's Ai-chan?

He snapped his fingers and the sphere that trapped Ai-chan hovered next to him.

Mana: Ai-chan!  
Bel: And, as I promised, I'll return her. But only if you beat me.  
Shadow: If we have to kill you to save Ai-chan, then let's roll! Ikuzo, Mana!

Mana then nodded firmly and started to transform and Shadow drew his Nightmareblade.

Mana: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*  
Sharuru: L-O-V-E!  
Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart! Oh, poor extremely selfish old man, I, Cure Heart, will take Ai-chan back once more!  
Bel: *smirked* Hmph... Excellent.

Meanwhile at the school's field, Rikka and Alice are talking to Raquel and Lance if they can reach Sharuru.

Rikka: Well? Can you call Sharuru?  
Raquel: We're trying to-quel...  
Lance: But there's no response-de lance.

They then turned to Chiba, tell the referee to wait a little longer.

Chiba: Onegai desu, please wait just a little longer.  
Referee: I know how you feel, but if you can't gather your team, you'll be disqualified automatically.  
Chiba: N-No...  
Member 1: We can't do it without kaichou!  
Member 2: We can't win!

Makoto felt sad that Mana's team can't win the game without Mana's help as she understands.

Makoto: (I can see why they're panicking. They've lost the one person they relied on the most.)  
Voice: Captain!

She then turned to Kyouda, pleading Chiba.

Kyouda: Let me pitch!  
Chiba: Kyouda?  
Kyouda: Kaichou taught us something. As long as we work together, we can overcome any obstacle!  
Member 3: I'm sure kaichou has her reasons for not coming.  
Member 4: So let us fight in her place!

Chiba was surprised by their words. Then, she smiled.

Chiba: I understand. Let's give'em all we've got!  
Kyouda: Arigato gonzaimasu!

The game begins and Kyouda became a pitcher in the game.

Referee: Play ball!

Then, Sebastian went to Alice and reports to her.

Sebastian: Ojou-sama.

Alice turned to her butler and he whispered in her ears. Back to the battle, Bel shoot out the sparks towards them and Shadow blocked it with his Nightmareblade and then he blasted the sparks away with his Exceed Level, covers in flame. He and Heart then sent a barrage of attacks towards him but he dodged them at ease and backed away as Heart and Shadow panted, glaring at Bel.

Bel: What's wrong? Getting tired already?  
Shadow: Don't be so sure!

He then sheathe his Nightmareblade on his back and drew the Murasame.

Bel: Even if you bring your new sword, it still won't do anything.  
Shadow: Then, try me!

Shadow dashed towards Bel and attacks him but he dodged it again as he backed away further from him.

Bel: I told you, it still won't do anything.

Shadow, on the other hand, smirked, disareed at what he said.

Shadow: That's what you said...

He slowly sheathe the Murasame and then something happen. Burst of slashes erupted around Bel's body as he's shocked, surprised by the attack. He knelt in pain, wondering like what just happened.

Bel: H-How...?! How did you...?!  
Shadow: Sorry to disappoint you but this sword is out of ordinary, unlike any other. It has the ability to tear you apart through space, like the key to the Hell's Gate's destruction!  
Bel: What?!  
Shadow: It looks like you underestimate us again, Bel! Now I'm going to put you out of misery!  
Bel: Not if I kill you first!

Bel then sent the truck and started to smash Heart and Shadow but then suddenly, a voice is heard.

Voice: Sparkle! Twinkle Diamond!

A blast of blue, shiny diamonds rained towards the truck and froze the truck, stops it's collision.

Bel: What?!

Diamond, Rosetta and Sword arrived at the scene as Heart and Shadow noticed them.

Shadow: Minna!  
Heart: Why are you here?  
Rosetta: Sebastian searched for you. Even an MVP can't win on her own!  
Diamond: We're a team after all, so have a little faith!  
Heart: Minna...!

Shadow then placed his hand on Mana's shoulder and turned to him. He nodded as he smiled.

Shadow: They're right, Heart. We can't just win on our own. *turned to the others* Oh, yes! How's the game?  
Sword: The softball team are doing their best in Heart's stead, so let's do OUR best, too!  
Shadow: I'm glad to hear that other members are doing their best in her place.  
Heart: Everyone is doing what they can... *nod* Yeah! Ikuyo!

They nodded and the Cures are doing the introductions.

Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!  
Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!  
Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!  
Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword!  
Doki Doki PreCure: Resonate, the heartbeat of love! Doki Doki PreCure!

Shadow then pointed the Murasame at Bel.

Shadow: Seems your threatening conditions is out of option, Bel! Give up!  
Bel: Humph... I have more tricks up my sleeve.

He then searching his coat and took a Dark Psyche and smirked as they were surprised.

Heart: That's...!  
Sword: A Dark Psyche!

The Dark Psyche sparks with darkness in Bel's hand.

Bel: Grant me your darkness!

He swallowed the Dark Psyche and the dark aura emitted around him and roared.

Shadow: He swallowed the Dark Psyche!  
Diamond: You're kidding!  
Heart: What's happening to him?  
Shadow: This is bad...!

The girls then turned to Shadow.

Diamond: What is it, Shadow-kun?  
Shadow: If Bel swallowed the Dark Psyche, he'll merge into a Jikochuu himself!

The Cures were shocked after Shadow said about what will happen after Bel swallowing the Dark Psyche. Then, it happened. Bel has merged with the Jikochuu and transformed into a Cellphone Jikochuu himself as he lauged.

Bel: I consumed concentrated Jikochuu to power myself up! I am now Bel Beast!

Our young heroes, on the other hand, find this type of Jikochuu that Bel fused into is quite a bad image to them.

Diamond: Uhh...  
Sword: That's a...  
Rosetta: How shall I put it?  
Heart: It's complicated.  
Shadow: ...Much like a failure experimental guinea pig.  
Bel Beast: *angry and annoyed* Don't think I'm weak or else I'll knock ya into next week! Snapshot.

Bel Beast then pressed a button and flashed a bright light and blinded them.

Diamond: Too bright!

Bel Beast then charged towards them and flung Diamond and Rosetta towards the containers. Sword jumped up and performed a drop kick but Bel Beast trapped her by close himself.

Heart: Cure Sword!

Shadow then swung his Murasame and broke Sword free from Bel Beast's grasp before he charge towards her and grab her.

Shadow: Daijoubu?  
Sword: *nod* Yeah. Arigato.  
Diamond: He's strong!  
Shadow: Like I said, it is a bad thing!  
Heart: But we can't lose! Not until we take Ai-chan back!

Heart then started to use her attacks.

Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!

She launched My Sweet Heart towards Bel Beast.

Rosetta: She did it!

But, Bel Beast took the hit but the attack doesn't purify him as they were shocked.

Bel: I told you. Don't think I'm weak.

He then closed himself and spinning and lunged towards them, sent them flying to the ground. They groggily getting up as Shadow glared at him.

Shadow: Damn you...!

Bel Beast took out a sharp antenna and aim at Ai-chan.

Heart: What are you thinking?!  
Bel Beast: Did you forget? I said only you and Shadow come. It's punishment for breaking your promise.  
Shadow: You old fart! Ai-chan has nothing to do with this! Leave her alone!  
Bel Beast: I'm afraid not.

Bel Beast threw the antenna towards Ai-chan as Shadow quickly turned at Ai-chan, calling her.

Shadow: Ai-chan! Wake up! It's me! Shadow, your...your Papa!

Ai-chan then woke up and noticed our young heroes.

Shadow: Ai-chan! You're in danger! Get outta here!

Ai-chan then teared up after witnessing what happened to them.

Ai-chan: Kyupirappaaaa!

A pink light suddenly shined brightly and then sphere that traps her burst and the antenna disappears as Bel Beast was shocked.

Bel Beast: W-What?!  
Sword: That light...  
Shadow: It's the same light as before.

The Cure Lovies on Ai-chan's napkin split into four and flew towards the Cures as they grabbed them, looked at them.

Diamond: A Lovies?  
Rosetta: It's our new power!

The Murasame then emitted a purple aura as Shadow noticed.

Shadow: The Murasame... It acknowledge my feelings...

They then glanced at each other and nodded. The Cures prayed and then they called out.

Cures: Love Heart Arrow!

Then, something appears before each of the girls. It's a weapon that appears as in a similar look to a Crossbow. It has a heart shape but Cure Heart's and Sword's have a open shape, and a big red heart where they can insert the Cure Lovies, it also has a pink heart in the bottom. The top heart can light in the color of the Cures.

Heart: This is...!  
Shadow: That's the legendary Love Heart Arrow...!  
Rosetta: Love Heart Arrow?  
Shadow: That's what I heard, according to legend. Now you girls can use this new power!  
Diamond: Then, let's use the Lovies!

Heart nodded and Bel Beast took out another antenna.

Bel Beast: Curse you! Take this!

He flung the antenna towards them as Shadow readied his Murasame, emitted in purple aura.

Shadow: Here he comes!

Rosetta then inserts the Lovies on her Love Heart Arrow. Rosetta then touches 4 different coloured hearts and after the top heart shines yellow. Then she takes the arrow and pushes it.

Rosetta: PreCure Rosetta Reflection!

Then she takes it and makes a circle from that circle, a yellow clover comes and uses it as a wall. The antenna was blocked away by Rosetta Reflection as Bel Beast was shocked.

Bel Beast: What?!

Diamond then inserts the Lovies on her Love Heart Arrow and then touched 4 different coloured hearts and the big heart shines into a blue light.

Diamond: PreCure Diamond Shower!

She takes the arrow and taps her arrow like a tambourine, releasing a big wave of diamonds snowflakes, freezes Bel Beast. Sword then places the Lovies on her Love Heart Arrow and slides her finger across the 4 different coloured hearts, activating them and making them shine.

Sword: PreCure Sparkle Sword!

She then spinnes with the arrow, then she stops and pulls arrow's trigger, from that the purple heart shines then fires a blast of spade shapes towards Bel Beast.

Sword: Now's your chance, Shadow! Cure Heart!  
Shadow: Let's do this, Heart!

She nodded and they both started to use their new attack. Shadow's Murasame then emits the purple aura with sparks around the katana-giri as he readied it, preparing his newly-learned Limit Break. Heart then places the Lovies on her Love Heart Arrow and slides her finger across the 4 different coloured hearts and the big heart shines into a pink light and then she catches the arrow. She then pulls the trigger and produces a big pink heart in front of her.

Heart: PreCure Heart Shoot!  
Shadow: Death Dimension!

Shadow then unleashed Death Dimension by slash through the dimensional barriers and unleashes a vortex of slicing cyclone towards Bel through space. Heart winks, releases and gives power to the heart to release, fired the Heart Shoot towards Bel Beast. The Death Dimension teared Bel Beast apart by a vortex of destruction and then Heart Shoot covers Bel Beast with a huge heart. Bel Beast roared in pain as the purification take places. The Jikochuu was purified-turned back into a Pink Psyche-and Bel fell to the ground. The Pink Psyche then flew back to the truck driver. He woke up and wondering what he was doing. Everything then went back to normal and Ai-chan flew back to our young heroes.

Heart: Ai-chan!  
Sword: Thank goodness!  
Shadow: Ai-chan!

Heart and Shadow then hugged Ai-chan, cuddled her cheeks. Shadow then noticed he also hugged Heart as he quickly release them from the hug and quickly hid his blush as Heart and Ai-chan glanced at him in confusion.

Heart: What's wrong, Shadow?  
Shadow: Uh... I-I was glad that Ai-chan i-is okay...as her...P-Papa.  
Heart: Aww... Shadow! You're so sweet!

Shadow then tried to hide his blush again shyly. Then, he noticed Bel, groggily getting up. He then went towards him and drew his Nightmareblade on his left hand and Murasame on his right hand.

Shadow: I told you, jackass. The next time we meet, you're dead! And now it's time.

Shadow then plunged both swords towards Bel's body as he roared in pain. The Cures noticed Shadow stabbed Bel with both of the swords. He then drained all of the Egony.

Bel: Not...Not again! Why are you...?!  
Shadow: This is the TRUE punishment for kidnapping Ai-chan, who had nothing to do with this! Trying to killing her like that...*right eye flashes red eye*...is beyond forgiveness!

He then pushed both Nightmareblade and the Murasame even further as Bel gasped in pain. Then, he removed it from his body before he kicked him away.

Shadow: I hope you can survive this if you can...!  
Bel: Shadow... You'll regret this someday!

Bel retreated from the scene as Shadow sheathe both swords. Heart-carrying Ai-chan in her arms-went to Shadow.

Heart: Shadow, are you okay?  
Shadow: Yeah... *smiled at Heart and Ai-chan* I'm punishing Bel for what he's trying to do with Ai-chan. *patted Ai-chan gently* As her Papa.

Ai-chan makes 'Ai! Ai!' sounds happily as Diamond, Rosetta and Sword went to them. They were happy that Ai-chan is alright. Besides them, Joe is watching them behind the containers. He felt relieved that Ai-chan is alright and left the scene. Later that day, our young heroes went back to the school's field to see what happened in the game.

Mana: How is it?

The noticed the scoreboard and stated that Oogai team scored 4 points and Touei team-their opponents-scored 3 points.

Makoto: Top of the ninth.  
Rikka: We're up by one run!  
Shadow: We got 4 points! We can still win.  
Alice: They have two outs, but the bases are loaded!

Kyouda then flung the ball through the strike line but the ball went to the right.

Referee: Ball!  
Rikka: Another ball will tie it up and a hit will turn the game around!

Kyouda panted as Mana started to cheer for her.

Mana: Ganbatte, Kyouda-san!

Kyouda then turned around and noticed Mana, smiling at her.

Mana: I know you've got it in you!

Kyouda nodded and then she toss the ball straight through the strike line. The batter is attempt to hit it but she misses.

Referee: Strike! Batter out! Game set!

Kyouda, Chiba and the others cheered that they won as our young heroes were happy that they won the game. Then, Mana started to apologize to Chiba that she's absent in the game.

Mana: I know a simple apology won't cut it, but I'm really sorry!  
Chiba: Mou, we never thought for a moment you wouldn't show up.  
Mana: Gomen.  
Kyouda: But this week made me realize something.  
Mana: Eh?

Kyouda: You can't rely solely on others. But if we all believe in ourselves and work together, we can overcome any challenge! That's what you taught me! Arigato gonzaimashita!

They smiled as Makoto realized helping each other can overcome anything.

DB: If you work together, you can overcome any challenge... It seems that the whole team has taken Mana's lesson to heart.  
Makoto: (I'll fight with everyone. Until one day I find Her Majesty...)

Makoto then had a confident that she'll fight until the end and find Princess Marie Ange. Shadow then glanced at the sky, thanking Blaze for giving him his old sword. He knew that his light twin will sneeze in confusion as he smiled.

A/N: That's Chapter 11! Phew! I got it finished after dinner! Yeah! Shadow really enjoys torturing and humiliating the Selfish, mostly Bel, for trying to kill Ai-chan. Though he may admit that he said that he's Ai-chan's Papa but he's a tsundere. Aww if you want. :D Okay! Back to work on Chapter 12! :D


End file.
